


To Cross the Finishline

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: To Cross The Finishline [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sari tries to Fix everything, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots are exploring their base when they stumble upon an off-lined Autobot with a scary resemblance to Bumblebee in their basement with a videotape inside. </p><p>And... is what's on the tape the reason Sari became friends with them so easily? </p><p>WARNING! Is Megatron...being nice? RUN! It's the Apocalypse! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autobot Down/ Memories in a Tape

Out of boredom because the Decepticons not attacking for a while, and Sari gone with her dad for the day to spend quality time together (since it's almost impossible to get Isaac Sumdac out of his lab). Bumblebee managed to convince the others to do a little exploring of the complex the Autobots are staying at. Optimus reluctantly left the computer monitor and decided he could use a distraction. The others figured, why not? They went along with it, for they too were too were close to being as bored as Bee was... After an hour, they made it to the basement level.

This is where things get interesting.

The basement level looked more like an abandoned showroom. Prowl tried finding the lights and succeeded. The place was HUGE! There were many vehicles under tarps and photos and trophies all over the walls. There was dust everywhere, which wasn't surprising. After all, Sari DID say her dad didn't even know he owned the place.

Regardless Bumblebee looked like a kid receiving barrels of free candy... Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran from car to car, taking off the tarps to the cars. Cars that looked oddly familiar.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Bumblebee yelled when he revealed all the cool cars.

There were many cars lining both sides of the walls:

One car is a sleek black, red and grey with various logo's and the purple  _Decepticon insignia_  next to or under his car's number.

"Is that?!" Optimus stared incredulously at the well-known insignia. He looked incredulously dumbstruck at the other cars. The others soon catching on as well.

The next car was black, pinkish purple with grey doors and a pinkish purple stripe down the side with this number and another version of the Decepticon insignia with wings on the side; wings resembling those attached to Starscream's back.

Then there was a black and gold car with really cool spider designs resembling Blackarachnia's alt-mode. There was even added the techno bits, making it really look like her alt. The logo is that of the classic black widow with  _Cybertronian_  circuitry stylized onto it.

On the other side on the end was a car that looks like a tribute to all construction workers everywhere with a green and purple color scheme. Their logo was a made up _Femme Constructicon drinking oil…_

The next car was actually the car Jazz transforms into! But with some modifications added to it. But it still kept that Jazz-iness about his car. They used the _Elite-Guard insignia._

"What is going on here?!" Optimus wondered in shock.

Last was the closest car on their right, near the door.

Bumblebee yanked the tarp off.

The car was none other than the car Bee turns into! But this car looked like it was in a  _major_  accident a while ago, considering how wrecked it looks. Bumblebee shivered, after all, he transforms into an identical car to that one.

"You guys, should probably see this..." Prowl said while pointing to the steering wheel. The rest of the bots walked closer and saw what Prowl was pointing to. It was an  _Autobot insignia_  in the center of the steering wheel.

"Is that-?" Optimus started in shock.

"That's impossible!" Ratchet yelled incredulously.

"No way..." Bulkhead said. And considering that the coloring was faded, it is most likely an off-lined Autobot.

"It looks like this guy has been around a long time..." Bumblebee trailed, referring to how rusted it looks.

"But what is an Autobot doing all the way out here? And who do you think it is?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know Ratchet." Optimus trailed, but then something got caught in his eye in the drivers' seat. "?"

"What is it Prime?" Bee asked. Optimus bent over and carefully opened the door. The inside was empty of anything besides the tape and something on the rear view mirror. He carefully plucked the thing off and held both the thing and the tape in one hand and stood at full height. The thing was a bumblebee-shaped air freshener with the words 'Bee-otch' under it. "?" He looked at Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee, mind if I see that air-freshener of yours?" Optimus asked. Bee blinked.

"Uh, sure." He opened up a spot on his chest and pulled out said item. Optimus blinked in disbelief. It was the same as the one in his hand, but obviously newer.

"Boss-bot?" Bee asked, snapping Optimus from his thoughts. He opened his hand and showed the others. They all gasped.

"Hey! It's the same as your lil' buddy!" Bulkhead declared. Somehow, Bee didn't like where this was going. "Lil' buddy?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah! Whoever this guy was, he had good taste!" He laughed uneasily. He looked over at Optimus who was staring at the tape.

"Maybe this tape would give us some answers..." And with that, one by one, the went back to the main room.

About five minutes later, found them all in the main room and Prowl setting up the tape. A moment later he was done and sat down on a makeshift chair he made a while back, and pushed play via the remote.

The camera was switched to the news channel- Which confused the Autobots.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen of the racing world! I am Claire Bennet and I shall be your host for the evening. It will be my greatest honor in doing so, for this year of the World Racing Grand Prix hosts none other than Sara Sumdac!"_

_The crowd cheered in the background._

_"That's~ right! Sara Sumdac. A.K.A. the Speed Demon. She's a legend among the women division as the racer that always comes first, and the 'Fastest Thing on Wheels', Sara Sumdac! Apparently, Championship day isn't the only thing on her mind: It's also her daughters' 4th birthday! Little Sari Sumdac and her dad are sure to be cheering her on in the stands!"_

* * *

"Sari!?" Bumblebee asked shocked, mostly to the camera switched to someone actually holding the camera: Isaac Sumdac. Sari was laughing because her dad couldn't keep the thing balanced to save his life!

* * *

_"Daddy! Let me hold it!"_ His laughing could be heard as the camera focused on a little-er Sari _. "C'mon dad! Mommy's waiting."_

_After a moment they were in the garage her mom was assigned. It was huge!_

* * *

But what caught the Autobots attention... was the Pit Crew. It was them! The human versions of them from the virtual world!

"No way..." Bulkhead trailed.

"Impossible..." Optimus said in awe.

"There's just no way that  _that_  is possible!" Ratchet yelled in disbelief.

"T-that's us!" Bee yelled while pointing to the screen

* * *

_The camera focused on a woman in front of the crew in yellow. Then she turned._

_She looked like an older version of Sari! She was close in height to the human Optimus, had cinnamon-like chocolate skin, red eyes, red hair also in two ponytails, but going to her waist in length and in layers spiking outwards behind her.. She wore a black and yellow racers uniform. She squealed and Sari ran into her arms as her dad took the camera._

_He actually managed to steady it!_

* * *

"She looks just like her." Bee stated gently.

* * *

_"Sari, I'd like to introduce you to my pit crew." She said while standing with Sari in her arms. Sara waved her hand to each of them as she said it. "But you gotta remember, with us and how things are going; we can't use our real names. So here on the track, we each have our own nicknames."_

_"Cool!" Sari giggled. Sara chuckled and pointed to-_

_"Over there is Ratchet-"_

* * *

"Wha-?" Said bots eyes widened.

* * *

_"Ratchet is the medic in case of accidents. ***Then whispered in Sari's ear***  He is a war veteran and tends to go into his old war stories when you least expect it. So I'd suggest bringing a pillow around him."_

_"HEY! I heard that!" The girls just laughed._

* * *

Our Ratchet just grumbled, and Bee and Bulkhead snickered.

* * *

_"Over there is Optimus. He's the self-appointed leader of the group. Normally it would be the driver... but he actually gets things done. So... I let him take the wheel on that job." Sara rubbed her head sheepishly._

* * *

Our Optimus chuckled at that. He saw his other in the background and saw how similar they were in many ways.

* * *

_"Over there is Bulkhead, he's the mechanic. I've had these guys on my crew for a month now and they are way better than my old crew. Prowl is somewhere around here, apparently he's a distant cousin to Optimus."_

* * *

Our Optimus and Prowl looked at each other. _Cousins?_

* * *

_"And then theres... uh... Yo Optimus!" Said man turned and faced her. "Do you know where you're son is? I wanna introduce them!" She yelled over to them. They were on the other side of the garage, messing with a car under the hood._

_"Knowing him, he's probably in trouble of some kind!" He joked._  Our Optimus was deep in thought wondering who his 'son' would be... He groaned.

_"Alright, I have a few minutes, I'll go find him. Would you guys mind watching her for a few?"_

_"Sure!" Bulkhead said cheerfully. He was covered in grease in oil. Sari giggled and ran over to him. The duo immediately becoming friends._

* * *

Bulkhead chuckled at that. Bumblebee was trying to figure out where his 'other self' was.

* * *

_"Don't bother, he's right here." The camera turned to see Prowl's counterpart holding the human Bee in mid air by his shirt. He looks 12 years old though._

_"Hey! Let me go!" Bee Struggled. Sara rolled her eyes, Prowl plopped him on the ground, grabbed his ear and dragged him over to Optimus. Optimus crossed his arms, but looked at him like this was an everyday occurrence._

_"Prowl?" Said man sighed._

_"I found him on my computer trying to play videogames on it."_

* * *

At which both Bumblebees snickered at, while both Prowls rolled their eyes and glared, almost in sync with their counterparts.

* * *

_Then an announcement came on saying that the preliminary race is gonna start in an hour. Sara put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Guys, is it alright If I have a few minutes alone with her?" They nodded and left; Optimus was dragging Bee out by the hair._

* * *

Everyone got a kick out of that, except Bumblebee of course.

* * *

_Even Isaac, her dad, left the room and left the camera on a table nearby showing them and the covered up car._

_After a moment the two were alone. Sara looked sad for some reason and was failing at trying to hide it. Meanwhile Sari was running up to the car._

_"Can I see the car? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" While making the cutest pout ever! Sara couldn't help it. She laughed and shook her head._

_"Sure sweetie." Sara walked over to the car and yanked off the sheet over it. It was the wrecked car from earlier!_

_The difference, this car had a makeover. The yellow paint had this metallic shine to it and varied of shades between yellow and orange depending on the lighting. The black stripes had this custom spray painted pinstripe design on top that made it even cooler. The design was thin lines of varying shades of blue with tiny_ _metallic painted_ _Allspark crystals here and there ending with a stylized version of Sari's Key. The wheels were traded for the kind specifically for racing. Everything was modified for racing._ **(1)**

_"Wow! And you're driving this!"_

* * *

Even Bumblebee had to stare in awe at it.

* * *

_"You like?" Sara asked while opening the drivers side door and sitting inside, trying to show off. Sari giggled._

_"This car is so cool! I wish I had a car like this!"_

* * *

Everyone cast a subtle glance at Bumblebee, thinking about Sari.

* * *

_"Who knows, someday you will." Sara said while shrugging with a smile. Then she frowned. "Sari... come here." She patted her lap. Sari looked at her curiously and reluctantly sat in her lap. Sara wrapped her arms around her._

_"I wanted to apologize. I haven't been around you as much as I would like because of my busy schedule..."_

_"Its ok, mommy. I'm used to it from daddy-"_

_"That's still no excuse! Look, what I'm saying is is that this Championship race will be my last one for a while. After the race today, I'm retiring so I can be with you more." Sari's eyes widened happily, but then frowned._

_"But you love to race! You're always happy on the track!"_

_"Still..." Silence between them. Then Sari got an idea. She pulled out something from her pocket._

_"I got you something! It's for luck in your race!" She held out the little air freshener._

_"For me?" Sari nodded happily. Sara gently grabbed it and placed it on the rearview mirror._

_"So... have you named the car yet?"Sari asked trying to change the subject. Sara laughed and the two got out of the car. She closed the door and the two stood in front of the camera, backs to them. Sara put her hands on her hips in thought, and Little Sari copied her. Then after a moment, Sari jumped up and down waving her hand like she was in a class room._

_"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Sara just laughed at he little girl._

_"And what's your idea?" She said leaning over playfully._

_"Bumblebee!"_

* * *

The 'Bots blinked in surprise.

* * *

_"Bumblebee? Why bumblebee?" Sari huffed and ran to the car._

_"Because~ it's black and yellow, has those freaky stripes and reminds me of one!" They looked at each other and then started laughing._

* * *

The bots snickered at Bee, who smiled, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

_"Alrighty then!" She walked over to a table and picked up a crowbar and walked back over to the car. She held out the bar like she was trying to knight someone in a play. "In the name of Sari Sumdac! I now christen this car! This car will forever be known as... Bumblebee!" Sari jumped and cheered._

* * *

Our guys just laughed playfully at all of this.

* * *

_"Alright... enough play. Why don't you go play with Optimus' son and call the others back in so we can get ready." Sara asked between giggles._

_"Okay. mommy." While running to her mom and jumping into her arms and giving her a hug. Sara held tightly and spun her around and then just held her. Sari grabbed the camera and ran out the room giggling._

_Then the camera turned off for a moment then turned back on to see Sari looking for Bumblebee. But instead saw Optimus making out with Elita 1!_

* * *

Our Optimus' face was soo priceless, everyone laughed at the look on his face!

* * *

_The duo blushed by being caught on tape by a giggling Sari. Optimus had the decency to blush at least. Elita just giggled. Elita was pretty. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and had a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue pants and a yellow zip up sweater tied around her waist. Optimus was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that flattered him well, blue jeans and a blue and white Racers uniform._

_"Why hello there! You must be Sari, right." Elita asked. Sari must've nodded, judging by the movement of the camera. "Well, I can't give my real name, but you can call me Elita, ok? And this is my husband, Optimus."_

* * *

Our Optimus was blushing big time at that, and Bumblebee proceeded to tease him about it.

* * *

_"Nice to meet you!" Sari giggled, as well as Elita. Um, excuse me? But... um, have you seen the boy from earlier? My mom said to be with him until the race starts." Optimus crossed his arms with a knowing smile. Then huffed at the trouble said boy is probably already in by now._

_"You might wanna try near the track. He loves watching the cars go by during practice."_

_"Okay! Thanks!" The duo waved goodbye as she ran. As she ran, She ran into a whole bunch of familiar faces._

_Apparently Megatron and Starscream were on separate teams and were both drivers and rivals. The Starscream clones were the originals' pit crew and also drivers. Lugnut, three Blitzwings (For each of Our Blitzwings' faces, and each wearing a tan and purple military arab-like clothing.) and Soundwave were with Megatron. There was also Blackarachnia that turned out to be Elita's 'twin sister'. The Constructicons were their own team and their team was actually CALLED the 'Constructicons.' There was even Ultra Magnus, the Jet twins, Sentinel, and Jazz!_

* * *

"It's like Everybot we know is in this race!" Bumblebee threw his arms up in exasperation!

* * *

_Eventually she did find him. He was on the railings near the top,_ (facing the left side of the camera) _leaning over on his hands watching the practice races in awe. Then he saw her and smiled. He hopped down and mutely told her to follow._

* * *

It was soo loud, Prowl had to lower the volume until they found a quiet spot.

* * *

_He was smiling big time. Little Sari put the camera down on a tire so it faced the two on screen next to a trailer to their team._

_"Hey, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name's Bee. What's yours?"_

_"Um... I don't have a nickname yet..." He chuckled._

_"It's alright. How about we think of one together then?" He offered. She giggled and nodded. After a few minutes the nicknames -for each other- became so ridiculous they fell on the ground laughing!_

* * *

Our guys even got a kick out of a few they came up with.

* * *

_"Hey... did your mom mention what she's doing after this race?" He said sitting on a pile of three tires on top of each other._

_"Yeah... she said she's retiring. But she loves to race!_

_"Yeah, but she's also your mom." She looked at him curiously. "What I mean is... your mom; she's spent her whole life around cars and racing. Even now, she's still getting used to being responsible for someone other than herself. She's strong and independent. Also, everytime I see her, she's always talking about you." Sari watched wide eyes._

_"Wow... Zat is deep for a half pint!" They turned and saw the crazy Blitzing laughing. Bee glared at him. Their Blitzwing wasn't a bully... more along the lines of annoying brother whose sole purpose in life is to give you hell._

_"Oh, ha ha. Either way, she really is trying. So, wanna know what you can do for her, until then?" Bee hopped off the tires and walked over to the camera._

_"What?" He stopped in front of the camera and smiled._

_"What you can do is cheer her on. Just knowing that her daughter, her only reason to cross that finish line is cheering her on is enough for her. After all..." He turned and faced her. "...you ARE her finish line."_

* * *

Meanwhile everyone in the room stared open-mouthed at that. Seriously doubting if that really is our Bumblebees' freaky human double. It was wicked deep, that's for sure.

* * *

_Then Bee turned and turned off the camera._

_The camera changed to Sari holding it again, yelling out Bees' name trying to find him. Then he saw a trailer, hitched up to Optimus' Big Rig Alt-Mode!_

_"Is this the one they're staying in?" She said to herself happily. She knocked but no answer. "Maybe he's taking a nap." She slowly opened the door and almost dropped the camera._

* * *

The Autobots jaws were on the floor staring wide-eyed in disbelief at what was on the screen.

* * *

_Inside the trailer was anything related to the Autobots, Decepticons, even Cybertron! There was various pictures, both photos and drawings. There was the Autobot insignia here and there. But most of all, when the camera zoomed in when Sari looked around... in the photos WERE the Autobots! Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee... and Our Sari in her teenage form. Sari set the camera down next to the door giving a great view of the entire trailer while she looked around_

_"Cool! ...Whoa! Is that my mommy?" Sari asked at one of the pictures._

_In the picture was Bumblebee with a girl on his shoulder with Bulkhead behind them. The girl was a teenager with hair like Sari's but shorter._

_But also:_

_From her neck down, she resembled a Cybertronian. She had yellow armor that turned in to a dress with a tannish-white stripe down the middle, much like Sari's dress. She had matching _tannish-white pants/armor and stylized shoes. On her back looked like miniature jet wings, but she also had a jet-pack on.__

* * *

Meanwhile... out Autobots were at a loss. How is it possible that they have all of those photos and whatnot? And who was that girl in the pictures? It could be Sari, but she's 8. So, Sara as a teenager? But they don't know that girl... Many other questions consumed their processors at the sight of a tiny Techno-Organic that reminded them greatly of Sari.

* * *

_Then, they heard talking outside the trailer door. She started to panic. But before she could do anything, the door opened. And in walked a surprised Bee._

_"I-I'm sorry! I- I was trying to find you a-and thought you were taking a na-!" She tried to explain. He just held up his hand calmly._

_"It's ok. I don't mind." He said with a smile. Then his gaze went around the trailer. "Pretty cool, huh?"_

_"Uh... yeah! Who are they?" Bee smiled._

_"These pictures..." Obviously trying to word things right. "They were made by your mom, years ago."_

_"My mom?" He nodded._

_"Yeah, she told me about it. You see, this is a made up story with your mom as that girl over there." He said while pointing to the girl in the photo she looked at earlier._

_"Can you tell me the story?" She begged with her infamous puppy-dog eyes of doom. He sweat-dropped. After a moment, he sighed and smiled._

_"You see the robots in there?" She nodded. He walked up to a group shot of them_ (The one Bulkhead printed himself, but obviously not as big. Turned into a poster.)

_"They are..._  *chuckle* _'Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron'."_

_"Cybertron?" He nodded. And over the next 10 minutes, they watched as Bee told about every adventure they ever had, especially the ones on Earth. He told about how they all met for the first time, Optimus' story with Blackarachnia, Megatron and Starscream, how the Constructicons and Dinobots came to be, even how Sari upgraded herself. He even told how Megatron was finally captured._

* * *

Meanwhile, the others pretty much figured out, that their humans aren't their freaky doubles, but actually them!

* * *

_"So what happened next?" Little Sari asked, totally absorbed in his story. Bee's smile changed from happy to sad._

_"I, uh... I don't know." Bee clearly lied, but little Sari believed him._

_"So I take it the other racers, know this story, too? Since they are all named after these guys?" Spreading her arms around, referring to all the bots' in the pictures._

_"Yeah... they know the story... In fact. Did you know, that you were named after the girl in the story?"_

_"Really?!" He nodded. Then she thought of something. "Your name 'Bee', did you name yourself after Bumblebee? The Autobot?"_

* * *

Our guys watched as 'Bee' clearly flinched and tried very hard to choose his next words carefully. Prowl paused the tape, giving Bumblebee a break for a minute.

"It must be hard for him." Prowl started, causing Bumblebee to jump a little. "If he and the others in the pit crew, really are us, somehow in the past... then 'Bee' is clearly having a hard time with this."

"No kidding..." Bumblebee said mostly to himself.

"The question is... how did the rest of their story go? And... why are they even in the past in the first place..." Optimus trailed.

"Not only that..." Bumblebee started. "But... that car we found earlier..." Their optics widened.

"No..." Ratchet spoke sadly.

"B-but that's impossible!" Bulkhead tried to reason in vain. They all stared at Bumblebee.

"The yellow bug. The Autobot symbol..." Bee said sadly. "That fallen Autobot... is me."

They all were quiet. The image of the beyond wrecked car and the layer of dust... it matches with how far back this tape was recorded. Then prowl spoke up.

"Do you think... this is why she became friends with us so easily? Because of whats on this tape?" After a moment, Optimus spoke.

"I don't know Prowl. I really don't know..." After a moment, Prowl reluctantly pushed play.

* * *

_"Yeah... Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?" He said with a barely hidden pain in his grin._


	2. Data Corrupt! Time to Race!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sara Sumdac came to be.

Isaac Sumdac, the world famous reverse-engineering genius, was walking down the corridors of his lab of Sumdac Towers. It was a nice day and he was once again inside working on his latest inventions. He let out a mental sigh, but tried to remain cheerful. He was after all making things to help people, unlike his rival Mr. Powell who CLEARLY, and failing in subtlety, wanted to make military weapons.

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash coming from one of the rooms. He walked in cautiously and gasped at what he saw: A liquid metal baby in a container. He walked over and gingerly reached out to touch it… and got electrocuted. After a bit of shock –pun intended- he walked back over to the metal baby to find it wasn't metal anymore! Instead it was an actual –crying- baby!

But then he also saw another flash from behind the baby, behind his desk. This time he was careful. As he walked over to the desk, he made sure not to touch it this time. He hesitantly leaned over the desk. Behind the desk, out of the flash, was a teenager. She had chocolate colored skin, and long red hair that went to her waist in two ponytails. She looked no older than 19. She was wearing strange yellow clothes that appeared to also be half armor.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard her groan and start to wake. She blinked and opened her eyes. He gasped when he saw that her eyes were an unnatural shade of bright blue… but also resembling camera lens. Then she blinked and her eyes changed to normal eyes, but red like her hair.

"Wha…?" He whispered to himself, thoroughly confused, but then caught himself. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She blinked again and tried to sit up, but lost balance. He caught her easily and just barely heard her say something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. And louder this time, she said:

"I never got to say this before, but… Thank you. For everything, dad."

At this he was confused big time. But before he could say a word… She started to glow a little and all the computers and lights brightened considerably for a minute. And when he reopened his eyes, he saw her asleep with a smile. He saw a tear fall slowly on her face, but… it wasn't any normal tears. It looked like some kind of glowing blue liquid.

Then holo-screens appeared showing various things, but in another language. And not any from Earth either. On one screen in particular was done in English. More like one line… it read:

_**Internal Memory Banks… Corrupted. Attempting deletion of corrupted data and memory retrieval. Estimated time until completion: 4 years.** _

"Memory... deletion?" No sooner had he whispered this, did the process already begin.

**~/~**

He had no idea why, but deep inside, Isaac felt like he knew these two mysterious girls… he had the strong urge to protect them. And thus he managed to, over time, convince everyone that they were real people. He used the excuse that the baby belonged to the woman who called him 'dad' and said that she suffered from an accident that left her with severe amnesia. And everyone believed him. They now go by the name Sara and Sari Sumdac. (They're using his last name until they can figure out a better one.)

Also, over the past few months, he helped her learn how to talk again and treated her and the baby like family. Everyone immediately noticed the positive difference in him these days and decided not to question about the two girls anymore. Some of the other scientists gave him advice on 'How to Care for a Baby 101' and so on.

Soon, he started to notice that she seemed to like cars for some reason. She would always stare off into space when she saw them. He also noticed she seemed especially entranced on any and all yellow car Bugs with some form of black racing stripes. He asked her about it once and she answered:

"I just… it feels like I know them somehow. Especially the yellow car things." She said with a giggle. "It's the same with the giant red and blue trucks that deal with fires, those Ambu- somethings. I saw a black and yellow motorbike once and a green van with the word 'S.W.A.T.' on it. All of them… I can't help but feeling… I know them somehow." She said it all with a dazed smile.

"Them?"

"Yes. But I keep drawing a blank as to how…"

And he got nothing more from that. But he decided to help her. So he thought of a good surprise. A week later, he asked his father, James, to teach her all about cars. After all, his dad was a famous racecar driver back in his day. And he knew that his passion for cars and speed would have a positive effect on her. And it did.

He noticed fast that Sara had the same passion for driving and speed as his father. They even went as far as to qualify for a big time race held in Detroit when a scout was nearby and ready to leave. It was late at night and Sara was driving in a tricked out yellow bug. Sara refused to drive in any other car unless it was a yellow bug. James caved after a while and helped revamp the thing so it was better built for racing. It was sunset, and Sara was going well over 250 mph around the track. Little Sari, Isaac, and Grandpa James were in the stands cheering her on. In the corner of his eye, Isaac saw another person in the stands watching in awe. The next day, that same person offered Sara an open spot in a big race since one of the drivers quit. She easily accepted.

And she's been racing ever since…


	3. Memories Reawakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly from Sara's P.O.V.

 

An 8 year old Sari Sumdac was walking down present day Detroit with her dad Isaac Sumdac. Sari was really happy because she finally got his lazy butt out of his lab. They were in the shopping district just wandering around and browsing.

As they crossed a TV store…

The TVs in the display window was broadcasting something. But there was a huge crowd and they couldn't tell what it was. Sari got curious and climbed on top of a trashcan to get a better view. Her dad coming behind her, helping her keep balance.

"What is all the commotion about Sari?" He asked her. But she just stood there, her eyes widening by the second. "Sari-?"

He looked where she was staring and it turns out… the broadcast was about the 4 year anniversary of Sara's passing on the track. The woman who was the reporter at the time, Claire Bennet, was asked to do this. She said nothing but praise for the amazing racer known as Sara Sumdac.

Sari started to cry at that.

* * *

**~4 Years Earlier- Sara P.O.V.~**

**In her dream...**

_**Screaming. I'm REALLY high off the ground! Something gross is wrapped around me! I look down and I see cops everywhere. I look lower and I see these... robots?** _

_**'Hi! I'm Bumblebee.'** _

_**The red one pulls out an axe from behind him. Is he trying to rescue me? Everything moves in a blur as they try to attack whatever is holding me. Voices fade in and out** _ _**.** _

_**'I'm Sari.'** _

_**At one point, I'm being carried. I feel really small, maybe I'm younger in this dream? I look around and it's mostly blurry. I'm being carried in large metal, yellow and black hands.** _

_**'Oh, don't be. I like my name.'** _

~/~

I wake up with a start in the trailer I share with my Pit crew. We couldn't afford much else and its only because we need to get up early to get a jump start on every thing. There were 4 bunk beds along the walls with curtains over them for privacy. Mine was the top bunk on the left with the curtain still closed. I sighed as I sat up.

Quietly, I opened the curtain aside a little where it split in the center. As the early morning light trickled in through the windows, I smiled a little. Bulkhead and Bee fell asleep on the couch because the others took the beds. But the two didn't mind. You could hear them whisper and snicker and Ratchet yelling at them to shut up or else. I silently snickered myself at that.

I stretched and decided to get up and savor the quiet. (The pj's I wore was basically a yellow tank top, and yellow fluffy pants with a black stripe on both sides, I can never remember the name of the fabric. Whatever, it's so fluffy!) I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and went to the mini-kitchen to make some coffee and some cereal while being as quiet as possible. While waiting for my coffee, I turned around to lean against the counter to eat my cereal.

As I ate, I couldn't help but notice all the photos and things they insisted on decorating the walls. I took a bite out of my cereal before stopping mid bite. I swallowed and got a better look at a particular photo. I almost dropped my bowl!

The photo looks like one taken from a security camera. It was the scene from my dream! Except, the girl in his hands looks like Sari a couple of years from now.

What the Hell is going on?!

~/~

I was getting ready for what feels like the most important race of my life. In a little over an hour is the preliminary race. And at Sunset tomorrow is the final race that will determine it all. I'm in our teams garage tweaking some last minute adjustments to my car and I hear Bulkhead under the hood while I'm under it. My mind keeps replaying this morning and my dream...

I laugh a little when I hear him accidentally bump his head.

"Ow! Ugh… Ok, start 'er up!" He said as I come out from underneath. When I see him he gives me a thumbs up as he's done talking. I smile with a nod and do as told. I open the door and sit in the drivers' seat and started my car. At the thought I hesitate briefly and then started it.

(Unknown to her, Optimus and Prowl caught her hesitation, but didn't say anything.)

I smile at how epic the engine sounds. I let it run for a minute lost in thought.  _'My car.' Why does that word always seem so… wrong, and yet…_ I close my eyes with a sigh. But I regret doing that.

* * *

 

_**The second I close my eyes, I picture a younger me again- though looks more like Sari, but a few years older, like the girl in my dream. I'm in the driver's seat… but I'm not the one driving. Crazy right? We're going** _ **really** _**fast. Do I see rockets on the back? We're going REALLY fast. Wait- 'we'?** _

* * *

 

I open my eyes.  _Why does it feel like… everytime I'm in this car, I'm not alone? And yet, even if I'm not… Whoever IS with me, I can tell that he or she is friendly and I feel safe. But, why?_

"Sara?" I nearly have a heart attack! I clutch my chest and look to who called my name. I see Optimus cough sheepishly while leaning on the roof above me with one arm while rubbing his head.

"Sorry." He said sincerely. I calm my breathing. After a moment I reply.

"What's up?"

"Uh, well." He sighed. "Look, I just wanted to wish you luck today."

"Oh! Uh… thanks big guy." I see him flinch a little but covered it up with a smile. He nods and walks away. For some reason, I get the feeling he wasn't just talking about the race. After a minute I get out of the car, shut the door and cover it with a blanket to surprise my little girl Sari.

It doesn't take long to hear her adorable laughter as well as Mr. Sumdac. I turn around to greet them.

* * *

**Present day**

Sari is rollerblading back to the Autobot base. Her dad let her go without a second thought. She wanted a distraction, but she made the worst choice without realizing it.

Because the second she rolled through the front door-

" _Yeah… Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

* * *

**4 years ago, Sara P.O.V.**

"Can I see the car? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" While making the cutest pout ever! I couldn't help it! I laughed at her cuteness.

"Sure sweetie." I walked over to the car and yanked off the sheet over it.

"Wow! And you're driving this!" Sari said completely mesmerized.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"You like?" I asked while opening the driver's side door and sitting inside, trying to show off. Sari giggled.

"This car is so cool! I wish I had a car like this!" I flinched inside.  _Why? What's happening to me?_

"Who knows, someday you will." I said while shrugging with a smile. I frowned. "Sari... come here." I pat my lap. Sari looked at me curiously and reluctantly sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I wanted to apologize. I haven't been around you as much as I would like because of my busy schedule..."  _That… and the more I'm around you, the more of these visions I get._

"Its ok, mommy. I'm used to it from daddy-"

"That's still no excuse! Look, what I'm saying is is that this Championship race will be my last one for a while. After the race today, I'm retiring so I can be with you more." Sari's eyes widened happily, but then frowned.

"But you love to race! You're always happy on the track!"

"Still..." Silence. Then Sari got an idea. She pulled out something from her pocket.

"I got you something! It's for luck in your race!" She held out the little air freshener.

"For me?" Sari nodded happily. I gently grabbed it and placed it on the rear view mirror.

"So... have you named the car yet?"Sari asked trying to change the subject.

I laughed and then we got out of the car. I closed the door and we stood next to the car. I put my hands on my hips in thought, and Sari copied me. Then after a moment, Sari jumped up and down waving her hand like she was in a class room.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" I laughed at how cute she was, and how happy…

"And what's your idea?" I said leaning over playfully.

"Bumblebee!" That one word. That one WORD! Why does it sound so familiar!

"Bumblebee? Why Bumblebee?" Sari huffed and ran to the car.

"Because~ it's black and yellow, has those freaky stripes and reminds me of one!" We looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Alrighty then!" I walked over to a table and picked up a crowbar and walked back over to the car. I held out the bar like I was trying to knight someone in a play. "In the name of Sari Sumdac! I now christen this car! This car will forever be known as... Bumblebee!" Sari jumped and cheered.

"Alright... enough play. Why don't you go play with Optimus' son and call the others back in so we can get ready." I asked between giggles.

"Okay. mommy." She ran into my arms. I was shocked at first. But then held her back. I spun her around a little, causing her to giggle. Then I just held her in my arms. Because for some reason… It feels like this might be my last day with her.

Sari grabbed the camera and ran out the room giggling. I shook my head and faced my car as I put the crowbar away.

_'Hi! I'm Bumblebee.'_

I dropped the crowbar above the toolbox. I shakily looked at the car.  _'I'm Sari.'_

_'Oh, don't be. I like my name.'_

* * *

**Present Day**

" _Yeah… Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

Prowl heard a familiar sound of Sari's roller blades come in as soon as that was said. He quickly paused the film. He looked down and saw a speechless Sari about to start leaking –er… 'crying'- again. Then one by one the rest of the Autobots wondered why he paused it this time, only to follow his gaze.

Sari was staring in shock at seeing 'Bee' on screen with a littler Sari. Her breathing hitched. No bot dared to make a sound. Bumblebee especially. He had soo many thoughts and emotions going on in his processor, all revolving around her.

The only sound was of her subconsciously rollerblading closer to the large TV. It was like she was on autopilot.

It was starting to scare them.


	4. Blue Eyes and Necklaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.U.V. strikes again! With a group of familiar looking hostages. FLASHbacks galore! Bee's eyes change color and and Megatron reminisces.

The Autobots were quiet as Sari roller-bladed towards the TV. She then took off her blades and climbed on top of the table and sat facing the TV. Without looking away she asked:

"How much did you see so far?"

They looked at each other, feeling like they invaded her privacy by watching the tape and are being punished. It was Bumblebee who spoke up.

"We uh… we saw the part where they were in the garage with your mom introducing the pit crew…"

"Then that conversation you had with that boy named Bee." Prowl continued.

Sari flinched at the name. After a moment she sighed and looked at bee with a sad smile.

"You know… you two really are a lot alike." She avoided his gaze .

"Y-you think so?" Bumblebee asked. She nodded.

Then she hopped off the table, bladed into her room and came back out in a better mood with her shoes on and a digital camera. She looked at Bumblebee, who easily understood the unspoken question. He smiled and held out her hand. She smiled her trademark smile and climbed up his arm onto his shoulder on the other side so she can see the rest of the Bots.

"Okay, guys. I don't mind you seeing the tape, but I have a condition for it." She said seriously. More serious than any of them have seen her. So Optimus spoke next.

"I understand. What's the condition?" He asked.

She went from serious, to shy and self-conscious. Even her pigtails drooped a little. She then held the camera close and hid behind Bumblebee's Fender-Flares that make up his shoulders. Bumblebee turned his head a little concerned for her.

"Sari?"

"Just promise me guys." She said so softly they had to enhance their audio's. "Just promise me that you won't talk about it around me unless I say so. You can tell whoever you want, just respect the fact that I don't want to remember it that way, ok?"

They were silent as that sunk in. While she had her head lowered behind Bumblebee' shoulders, they looked at each other. One by one nodding to that agreement.

"Alright, Sari." Optimus started and got her attention. She slowly lifted her head so she looked at him. "I promise." He may not of seen it, but he could tell she was smiling in thanks. She shifted her gaze to Prowl, who nodded. Ratchet grunted, but agreed.

"I promise Sari." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee was quiet. Not that she could blame him. She sighed with a smile and looked at her camera. After a moment she clutched it with determination in her eyes and stood up.

Then the Alarm went off, scaring Sari she almost fell off his shoulder!

"Whoa!" She yelled as she fell backwards down his chest. She didn't fall far though, Bumblebee caught her in his hand.

"Don't worry! I got cha!"

"Thanks…" She said as she rubbed her head from hitting his finger.

Meanwhile Optimus was staring at the monitor to see what's going on when something caught his optic.

"Uh, you all should probably take a look at this…" He trailed not believing what he's seeing.

"What is it Big Guy?" Sari asked. Optimus had a pang of Déjà vu from the tape for a moment. Then collected himself and pointed to the screen. "See for yourself."

On the screen was none other than-

* * *

**4 years earlier.**

Sara Sumdac decided to take a walk to calm her nerves before the Preliminaries. It was currently 12:30, lunchtime; the race starts at 1:00. After would be the last race before she resigns to be with Sari.

Speaking of Sari, she could hear her laughter in the distance. Sara slowly looked up to see her eating lunch with Bee. Sara could only smile at the happy scene. She decided to walk away to let them hang out more. Sari could use a friend.

She meandered for a few more minutes until she overheard a familiar voice. She walked to the edge of the garage where Megatron's team is and was shocked. Inside was every race team! Megatron, Starscream, the Insecticons, the Elite Guard, and even the Constructicons!

Sara blinked.  _Why do those names sound familiar…?_  She thought a little weirded out. Like she knew them outside of the race track.

"This is taking forever!" Starscream complained. "How long will she forget! We need her information!" Sara snapped from her thoughts to see him raise his arms in exaggeration and scowl. Megatron shook his head with a sigh, but nonetheless agreed.

"Zis is true." The least insane of the Blitzwings' added calmly. "In order for us to know how to fix all this, we need her to remember what happened." Then the buff one spoke.

"Ya! Maybe she's lying and we need to crush her in order to-!" He said as he pounded his fist into his hand. Sara gulped. Optimus interrupted.

"I don't think that's necessary." He said holding up his hands trying to calm him down.

"And what makes you say that?" Megatron challenged, on the same level of patience as Starscream for once.

"Because, I've been noticing some small things about her behavior lately and a few things she said."

"Such as?

Sara was kinda curious too.  _So, they all know about my amnesia?! And… did they know me before?!_  Sara thought happily. Glad that now, she might get some answers.

"I overheard her talking to Professor Sumdac that she's been noticing how certain types of car, truck or even planes were familiar to her. Like she knew them on a personal level." He crossed his arms with a smile as this sunk in with everyone. "THAT… and the fact that she called me 'Big Guy' and clearly remembered something when she was in her car earlier."

"Vell of course you're a 'big guy'!" Crazy Blitzwing interrupted, laughing like a lunatic. Optimus sighed.

"What I  _mean_  is, she called me 'Big Guy' back when I was still and Autobot. Back when she was  _Sari_  all those years ago." He trailed at that last part.

Meanwhile, with Sara. She couldn't believe it! So she really did know them! Optimus especially! But what did he mean by back when she was Sari?

Everyone was silent as he said that. Then Blackarachnia smoke next.

"So what you're saying is; that we just need to say or do something that will help her remember faster?"

"Exactly. The more we act like our old selves, before the war ended… the faster she'll remember." He said firmly while casting a glance at Megatron. Sara looked between the two confused.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_In Megatron's place was a giant black, grey and red robot aiming a large cannon at another giant red, blue and white robot. The garage was replaced by Detroit with a few spots that cannon fired at. Behind the red, blue and white 'bot was a few other familiar forms._

* * *

 

"Wha?" She whispered in shock.

She looked back up to find them gone except for Bee who had his back to her. He turned a little to face her and she could  _SWEAR_  that when he blinked, she could see his eyes go from brown to a vivid light blue that actually  ** _glowed_**! Sara's eyes widened. He blinked and his eyes went back to brown. Then he smiled.

"You should get going. Wouldn't want to be late." He said.

"Late?" She asked dumbly. He chuckled.

"The race?" He reminded.

"Eeeeh!?" She freaked, totally forgetting about the race! She turned and ran to get ready.

Bee stayed in that spot and watched with a sad smile as she ran. He put his hand to his chest below his neck to feel a necklace he has hidden in his shirt. As he held it, he allowed himself to leak a little.

_No, I'm not leaking_

_I'm **crying** …_.

* * *

**Back with the present day Autobots…**

Everyone was shocked as they stared at the screen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. On the screen showed the usual SUV robbing the place. It was, however, their hostages that caught their attention.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet said to himself.

"But…. But, how is that possible!" Bumblebee asked our Optimus, who was equally lost. The sound of rollerblading caught their attention.

"Wha-? Sari! Hold on-!" Optimus ordered. She stopped at the door and gave him a look. After a moment he sighed. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Needless to say, Bumblebee was the first to Transform and sped up to Sari and opened his door for her. She smiled in thanks and hopped in.

~/~

Slo-Mo was using her Allspark-powered watch to freeze all the machines, Nano-sec was running as fast as Blur to steal all the cops weapons, and the Angry Archer and Professor Princess were robbing the vaults to the city Bank. In the Main Entrance, it was a mess! Bullets, explosive residue from arrows and pretty rainbows littered the walls. The front windows/walls were shattered. The lights flickered on and off while others stayed off. Most of the light was coming from the headlights from the police vehicles.

Slo-Mo was currently in the Main Entrance–where some of the hostages were kept- Slo-Mo stalked towards one in particular.

He actually dared to fight her! And even punched her in the face with a fury she's never seen before! It's one thing to upset the cops, but it's a civilian you've never met!?

She stood before him with a look that promised pain. But his look put hers to shame. She took a step back.

 _Did his eyes turn blue?!_  She thought in disbelief. They just went from brown to blue and reminded her of the eyes of those accursed Autobot-  _Wait._  Her eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Recognized me?" He asked smugly with a hint of familiar playfulness. She'll admit, he did remind her of someone… She looked up to the other hostages: A man with his back to her clad in a grey and red cloak that looked in his 30's; a man in his 20's with short brown hair wearing jeans and a red and white jacket, a college boy in a green and black sports outfit; an old man that is a war veteran; a woman in purple and gold that gave her the creeps; and a set of Arabian triplets.

There were others, and she couldn't help but comparing them with certain Autobots and Decepticons…

It kinda creeped her out. Then she noticed his gaze get drawn to her special clock.

"Like what you see? Well you're about to see something incredible! Amazing! Well not for you at least. Or to those pesky little Autobots." His gaze didn't falter. Was he ignoring her?! Well we can't have that, can we?

She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of said Autobots driving up to the entrance behind her. It wasn't until the captive workers of the bank cheered behind her did she turn around.

Since the front was already destroyed when S.U.V. arrived, they just came through the front door. Enemies or not, Slo-Mo couldn't help but be mystified by the way they transformed. Their graceful movements, how they effortlessly went from vehicle to robot in mere moments.

Directly in front of her was the yellow one, Bumblebee. When he transformed: he went from vehicle, transforming until he did a handstand, then pushed himself off the ground and landed a few feet from her in a crouch. She took a few steps back to get out of his way. His arms were crossed in front of him defensively, hands clenched into fists. Then they too transformed into his stingers. She could see the blue-lined circuitry light up and pulsate and electricity practically begging to come out! He looked down at her and Slo-Mo could see his bright blue eyes flash briefly. His eyes were amplified because of how dark it was on this side of him. **  
**

~/~

While the Autobots were fighting the infamous S.U.V.; Sari, snuck in carefully. Not because she was afraid of being caught in the cross-fire, no. It was because she didn't want to face the hostages yet. She was scared, and yet, she really wanted to know if it was really them…

Sari took a deep breath and peaked around the broken wall.

Behind her was Captain Fanzone. He saw the hostages and he knew what happened 4 years ago because he was there with his wife. He sympathized with her. He took a deep breath and walked up behind her and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to see Fanzone smile a little in understanding. She smiled and hugged him, he hesitantly hugged back.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you." She pulled away to wipe her tears away and nodded.

* * *

**4 years earlier**

Sara is now in the Pit Stop with her crew that knew her before the amnesia and is trying to help her remember. Obviously it's something important that they want, but she still wants to know anyway.

Just what happened back then anyway.

She was startled when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Bulkhead.

"Oh, hey Bulk. What's up?" She asked. His face softened a little and he looked around nervously. Then, he pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck at the race today!" And in a whisper he said: "I know you were spying on us yesterday. They know too." Her eyes widened. He pulled away and looked at her with a sad smile.

"After the prelims… can you… tell me what happened?" Sara asked in a whisper. He just smiled in understanding.

"I will. We all do. But… Optimus thinks it's best if you remember on your own. The thing is, we can help you with most of it…" He trailed.

"But… it's near the end you don't know." She finished sadly.

Both were silent for a moment. In the background you can hear someone saying for everyone to get into their cars and to line up. She sighed. He let her go as she silently got into the car and closed the door with the window down. As she buckled up, she could feel Bulkhead lean into the window that actually made the car tip some! She was startled and looked at him wondering what he was up to.

"Listen… never forget: We have your back. We always have. You're my best friend Sari."

"Sari?" Sara whispered, but he continued.

He just smiled a little and then pulled himself out the window and walked away. She sat there for a moment and then revved up her engine.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet (and Bee who  _just_  walked in) could only watch as she drove into the sunlight of the race track inside of 'Bumblebee.'

* * *

**Evening**

The battle with S.U.V. was over all too soon with them in handcuffs and all that jazz. Although… as the reporter bots were being their usual paparazzi selves, Bumblebee looked behind him to see the hostages. His optics softened as he looked through the broken glass double doors to the entrance of the lobby. Inside, Sari was crying in Bee's arms like no tomorrow.

He was turned to look at his friends. Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl and even Ratchet we giving him sympathetic looks.

"Let's give them a few minutes." Optimus suggested and the others agreed. Bumblebee then noticed how a few reporter bots and civilians were trying to get a peek inside. He didn't want that. So he turned back to the crowd and popped a pose and bragged about what he did on the inside and got into a mock argument with Prowl and Ratchet who easily caught on to what he was doing.

**Inside the lobby**

Bee was reveling at seeing his longtime friend for the first time in a few years. He looked up to see Bumblebee strike a pose with the cameras flashing. Bee wanted to cry in remembrance. In the corner of his eye he saw everyone looking at the Autobots –both understanding them blocking the paparazzi from entering- and from remembering the good ol' days. Even Megatron was looking around expecting his counterpart to show up.

Bee couldn't help but smile sadly.

He felt Sari finally stop crying and looked down as she pulled away.

"I can't believe it's really you guys…" She sniffled. He gently wiped her tears away.

"Yeah… it's me. I'm here…" He smiled as she hugged him again. After a moment he gently scooped her up into his arms and turned around to face the others.

If you're looking from their point of view, you could see that Bee and Sari looked almost ethereal looking with Bumblebee behind them and everything glowing from the flashing cameras and cop car lights.

FLASH

~/~

Everyone was on their way back to base with the hostages… no… themselves. Inside Bumblebee was Blackarachnia, Optimus, Megatron and Bee (Sari fell asleep in his arms). Bee is in the driver's seat and stroking Sari's back in a soothing way, his head back just staring out the windshield. As the lights of the city flashed by came individual flashbacks.

He remembered Saris screaming at the top of her lungs when they chased Nano-Sec; he remembered when they first met and she wanted to come with them going as far as to climb into his window and say  _'You can trust this face, can you?'_  He chuckled at that one. He also remembered when Soundwave put them in that virtual world…

_It kinda feels like that now…_

Meanwhile, Bumblebee has  _ **never**_  been in a more awkward position! I mean  _come on_! He has  _Megatron and Optimus_  in his back seat and they  _aren't_  trying to kill each other! They're acting like good friends! Then there's Blackarachnia who has a soft smile on her face that isn't related to dishing out pain or treachery in the near future.

And then there's his human self with Sari in his arms with the happiest smile he's ever seen on her…

And for once he didn't talk, or even turn on the radio…

~/~

When they got to the base the 'Bots were surprised to see everyone getting along (in their own way, but still). They were all quiet and waited patiently as Bee put Sari to bed and tucked her in, taking his time, sitting at the edge of her bed and pulling out her pigtails; he came out a few minutes later.

With her large door closed so they didn't have to whisper, they all sat around the area where the tape was still in the TV.

"I take it you saw the tape?" Human Optimus asked.

"Uh… actually we only saw part of it." Bulkhead said sheepishly rubbing his helm.

"How far did you see?" Human Prowl asked.

"We saw up to the part where you and Sari were in the trailer before the Prelims and you said we were a lot alike." Bumblebee said looking at Bee. Bee was currently sitting on the couch's arm rest swinging his legs with his back to Bumblebee.

"Sari... " He whispered to himself. Optimus watched him for a moment, then looked to his human counterpart -who obviously knew what was on the 'Bots mind- Human Optimus gestured for them to follow him without looking. Both Humans and Autobots/Decepticons followed without question to the otherside of the large room.

Bumblebee hesitated.

He looked at Bee. Bee stood up facing the TV, he turned his head to look at Bumblebee. Bumblebee stood frozen as he could  _SWEAR_  Bee's eyes looked like optics instead briefly. Like his own robotic, _Cybertronian_  Optics.

Then turned back to human eyes after moment, Bee turned to face the TV again. Bumblebee stood there for a moment before turning to join the others.

As Bumblebee joined the others, Bee brought a hand up to his chest to hold his most prized possession, hidden beneath his shirt. He closed his eyes... and cried Energon.

~/~

Unknown to Bee, Prowl -the ever sneaky ninja-bot- was watching the whole scene; including the eye change and him leaking Energon instead of the normal tears the humans leak. Unfortunately he had to focus back on the conversation.

"So what exactly is going on?" Optimus asked the most obvious question everybot wanted to ask.

Megatron huffed and glared at the ground. Starscream smirked, like he was hiding a big secret from a little kid. Blitzwing... was well, Blitzwing and laughed. Blackaracnia has been staring at Bee with sympathetic eyes this whole time. Optimus was leaning against a piece of machinery with his arms crossed.

Optimus Prime and Optimus the Human had a stare-down, until Optimus the human sighed and gave in.

"Look, It's really complicated, but most of it is already explained on the tape from what I gather. After you see the tape, we can fill in the blanks  _after_. OK?" He said sternly. Optimus Prime looked at his other. Finally Optimus Prime nodded in agreement. His Human nodded gratefully as he uncrossed his arms and checked the time.

"We might as well go off to rechar- sorry, bad habit ( _he mumbled_ ). We-" referring to the humans "-should find a spot to sleep, it's been a long day." The 'Humans' laughed at his mistake causing him to slightly blush in embarrassment. As soon as Optimus spoke though, Blackarachnia saw Bee hop down from the concrete sofa and walk to Sari's room. So, while everyone was figuring out sleeping arrangements, she followed him using that sneaky grace she's known for. Except, instead of her stalking her prey... she followed like a big sister concerned for her heartbroken lil' brother.

When she peeked around Sari's large door, she saw Bee climb on top of Sari's bed and lay down next to her. Within a minute or two, he was asleep as well. Blackarachnia smiled a little and sighed. She quietly crossed the room and carefully took off his shoes, hat and coat before tucking him in under the comforter. She smiled when Sari snuggled in closer. After a moment, she turned to walk out of the room. Faintly, she could hear a whispered 'Thank you'. She nodded and walked out and turned the corner, taking one last peek at the sleeping duo.

"Bee..." She whispered softly.

She turned away and leaned against the wall. And with a sigh she wrapped her arms around herself, silently wishing someone would hold her like that. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Her eyes widened when she saw Human Optimus holding out a blanket. She cried a little, thankful he made it look like she was cold. He walked over as she stood up. He wrapped the blanket around her as she smiled just a little. She clutched the blanket tighter around her and started to cry. He smiled gently and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

_"What? I was just asking. All I ever hear about is the war. I never hear anything about what happened before it!"_

* * *

_"Y'know... for an evil warlord, you're not half bad." She cheerfully declared with a smile_

* * *

_Looking through the optics of a Sparkling, a tiny yellow Femme appeared from a Space Bridge. She was unlike the Sparkling has ever seen before. As she stood up, she was facing away. When she heard him move, she turned to face him with surprised optics._

_"Megatron?!"_

* * *

Said warlord woke with a start. He hadn't had dreams about that day in so long. He's almost forgotten. He scratched an itch on his cheek when everything came back to him. His time as a Decepticon, racing against that annoying Techno-Organic as a Human...

* * *

_"You're getting slow old man!" She giggled as she sped past him in a Bumblebee knockoff._

* * *

He allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face. He let his hand fall slowly from his face, sighing as he could literally feel how much has changed since he's known that little Femme. Once upon a time, he was once a feared Decepticon! And now...

He slowly sat up from his spot on a shelf he slept on. (The shelf was for Autobot use, and clearly way too big for humans.) He looked around to see the still sleeping forms of his...  _loyal_  followers; as well as the Autobots -er... Human Autobots... Automen? Whatever. But one form is missing. He Leaned back on his arms as he lazily looked around for Optimus Prime. Was he still a Prime? He's a Human now like the rest of them and still somewhat their leader... But...

His head snapped up when he found the Bo-  _HUMAN_  he was looking for.

Optimus was standing in front of the large garage-like door that was the main Entrance. His back to the door as he looked around. Not that he could blame him. This will probably be the last time he will see this place. He frowned sadly, remembering the events that happened, and what will happen. Just barely, Megatron could faintly see something in his hand shine briefly. He smiled. It was a necklace Sari made for him when they first turned into Humans days before going into the past. That necklace was a hand made Autobot symbol on a metal chain. On the back of it held the Prime's name and a message Megatron knew for a fact he reads every night before going into recharge, or 'sleep' as the Humans call it.

* * *

_Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut were watching from afar having a thing or to to 'discuss' with Optimus when they saw Sari and Optimus apart from the others._

_"For me?"_

_"For all of you!" She pulled out a matching set of them for the rest of his team, as well as one for herself._

_"Thank-you..." She just smiled._

_"Anytime Big Guy. I'm also planning on making some for the Cons as well." Said Cons were surprised. They wouldn't accept them, even though they secretly did when they thought no one was looking..._

* * *

Optimus looked around when he felt someone watching him and wasn't so surprised that it was Megatron. Optimus smiled a little as Megatron looked away. Back then, Megatron would glare or point his Fusion cannon in his face... but now. Slowly, he reached into the collar of his shirt and held out his own necklace of the Decepticon insignia with his own name on the back. Briefly he turned it over and read the engravings.

* * *

**Megatron**

**Leader of the Decepticons**

_**Careful! He eats Protoforms** _

_**for breakfast! XD** _

* * *

He chuckled at that last bit. He remembered her saying that she overheard Bumblebee saying it once and thought it was funny. Off in the distance, he could hear the others wake up as well. He sighed as he reluctantly got ready for the day.


	5. Let the Race Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this race is brought to you by the live action '08 film 'Speed Racer' and 'Herbie Fully Loaded' (Lindsey Lohan version, what? I've always been a fan of her!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE TO READERS: From this point on I will have two sets of 'Recorded Memories'
> 
> Sari's Recorded Memories= These come from the first attempt. Sari goes through these chain of events that eventually ends up with her going into the events of Chapter two.
> 
> Sara's Recorded Memories= The older version of Sari (the "Mother" on the tape), aka 'Sara'
> 
> Spoiler Alert!: Megatron is the ONLY one who actually DOES know whats going on! So if he gives away certain details, pay attention! As for Bee... He does, but to a certain extent. Way more than his friends, but not as much as Megatron.

_**~/Sari's recorded memories/~** _

**_She's at it again._ **

**_Even now, almost a year after Prowl died, Blackarachnia is still trying to become Elita-1 again._ **

**_Currently they are in Africa. Blackarachnia has gathered tech from all over the world the past few months and brought it to Africa to put it all together. She managed to modify the base so it used a Human-made power source combined with the Energon she stole from Bots and Cons alike, always finding ways to avoid detection. With the help of her dad –who discovered this location on accident- the Autobots and Sari were on their way to put a stop to Spider Lady (as Sari likes to call her sometimes…)_ **

* * *

Sari woke up cold. She blinked open her eyes to find and indent on her bed, like someone else was there with her. The only thing that stopped her from freaking out…

Was the 'Bee-otch' air freshener in her hand.

"They're gone!" Bulkhead yelled in the distance.

She clutched the air freshener and hesitantly got ready for the day. A few minutes later found her dressed and walking out into the main room. She just watched as Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked for something, or someone.

They stopped when they heard her footsteps.

"Sari-" Bumblebee whispered, but his voice was silenced when he saw the familiar air freshener dangling by the string in her hand.

* * *

_**~/Sari's recorded memories/~** _

**" _Elita! You need to stop this!" Optimus almost begged when he saw the hysterical look on his friends face._**

**_The battle took a number on this room, Pit, it even got the Cons involved! (They were curious when they saw the Bots leave the city and followed. One joke from Blitzwing blowing their cover and all hell broke loose.)_ **

**_The room was practically destroyed, wires torn and sparking raw electricity, smoke, lights flickering and swaying back and forth. Blackarachnia looked even creepier and angrier in the dim light. Behind her the pod was still functioning. That pod is the only the only chance she has left to rid herself of her organic half. A minute ago, she snagged Sari in her webbing and quickly pulled her into her arms to hold as a hostage._ **

**_She backed away, into the pod._ **

**" _Sari!" Bumblebee yelled in vain._**

**_Bumblebee shot his battle-grade stingers in her direction, but missed and hit Sari in the chest (she was also wearing her Key –even without the Allspark energy, she felt off without it. The stingers hit her Key, which also hit her with enough force where she and Blackarachnia shot backwards into the machine and the glass doors closed shut. Sealing them inside and starting the machine._ **

**" _SARI!"_**

**_It blew up seconds later..._ **

* * *

Sari stopped in front of Bumblebee. She looked up and he looked down.

Off to the side, Optimus couldn't help but notice how  _small_  she was in comparison. She barely made it above his shin. He also notice a whole new side of her the past few days. But also thought back to what Prowl said yesterday.

_"Do you think... this is why she became friends with us so easily? Because of what's on this tape?"_

That would explain why she wasn't scared of them. Curious yes, but not scared. I guess, now he knows why. Because she  _knew_  them. But according to the tape –so far- she only knows from what Bee told her. That 'made up' story that 'inspired' the names for all the racers.

But the question remains: how did they all wind up as Humans  _and_  in the past? And then here, in the present? What happened that caused Megatron and his other self to get along? How did Sari lose her memory and wind up like that in side the tape? And, now that he thinks about it, where is Sara now?

~/~

Over the next few weeks, the tape was more or less forgotten. What with Megatron rising and nearly destroying the city and Sari discovering she's half Cybertronian… It was pretty stressful times.

They finally DID catch a break and (the still 8-year-old) Sari recommended a movie night to take their mind off of things. Sari and Bumblebee dug through the shelf of tapes and DVD's when he found an unlabeled tape. The others shrugged and told him to put it in. Sari pulled out her bowl of popcorn and started munching atop Bumblebee's shoulder.

" _Yeah… Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

She dropped her bowl.

"Hey! Its that tape!" Bulkhead stated, oblivious to Sari.

"Bulkhead shhh!" Bumblebee warned. The tape turned to another scene.

* * *

_Claire Bennet was on again, excitedly going over the race. And then onto the rules._

" _In this particular race, pretty much anything goes, so long as you cross the finish line that is. Weapons are not allowed, but you are allowed to have gimmicks to use against your opponents. Any kind of boosters and nitro's are allowed, just be careful for yours and others' safety. You're allowed to style your car in any fashion just so long as its appropriate for the younger viewers watching." And so on._

_The racers waved and the camera zoomed in on their cars as Claire gave various facts about the drivers. Each driver was standing on the left with their stats on the right._

**Megatron**

**Team: Decepticons**

_**His car is a sleek black, red and grey with various logo's and the Purple Decepticon insignia next to or under his car's number. And judging by the looks on Megatron's face, he's got a LOT of new tricks under his sleeve.** _

**Starscream**

**Team: The Seekers**

_**His car was black, pinkish purple with grey doors and a pinkish purple stripe down the side with this number and his own version of the Decepticon insignia with wings on the side; wings resembling those attached to their Starscream's back. He currently looking very smug and proceeded to glare at Megatron.** _

**Blackarachnia**

**Team: Techno-Spyder**

_**Her car was black and gold with really cool spider designs resembling our BA's alt-mode. She even added the techno bits, making it** _ **really** _**look like her alt. She looked seductive and gave all the guys watching a good wink. A jealous roar of you-know-who in the background. Her logo is that of the classic black widow with Cybertronian circuitry stylized onto it.** _

**Scrapper and Mix**

**Team: Constructicons**

_**Their car looks like a tribute to all construction workers everywhere with a green and purple color scheme. Their logo was a made up Femme Constructicon drinking oil… Said Constructicons were whooping and high fiving.** _

**Jazz**

**Team: The Elites**

_**The car he chose was actually the car their Jazz transforms into! But with obvious modifications considering who is on the team. But it still kept that Jazz-iness about his car. They used the Elite Guard insignia.** _

**Sara Sumdac**

**Team: Prime's Key**

_**Technically it WAS gonna be just plain Prime, but Sara was the driver… The car was obviously Bumblebee, and the Autobot insignia was proudly displayed. They could just barely make out a certain air-freshener…** _

* * *

"Whoa…" They all said in awe. Sari was having a shameless Fangirl moment ogling at all the cool cars, let alone their drivers.

* * *

_There were a few other drivers but they weren't important._

_**LET THE RACE BEGIN!** _

**(A/N-From this point all the way to the finish line, I recommend putting 'Shut up and Drive' by Rhianna in the background.)**

_The racetrack was not your typical oval shape._

_Nope!_

_The flat, dull, usual race track shifted and Transformed. The audience stood awestruck and cheered._

_The track lit up and was started to rise over and under the audience on a sturdy, strong, clear racetrack. Heavy machinery compressed and fused with the track and disappeared. Spotlights and circuitry lined the track. Some of the track was in see-through tunnels, others only had a side clear, glass fence, and the rest had open air. But the track was also rigged with many traps. (Hence the whole 'anything goes' rules…)_

_Also... the track moves._

_It shifts and transforms, leaving no two laps the same._

_Making this the most interesting race in history._

_The cars lined up behind the Pace Car in front. (Throughout the race, it became known that there were cameras on the rear view mirror, to add to the audiences entertainment.)_

* * *

"Go Bumblebee!" Sari suddenly jumped up and cheered. Bumblebee smiled and faced the screen again.

* * *

_And they're off!_

_Megatron was in the lead with Starscream close behind. Sara started in last but easily caught up._

_The camera changed to inside her car and showed her winking and smirking. She flipped a switch and like a cartoon, rose above the cars and expertly weaved over them!_

* * *

"Whoa!" Bumblebee yelled dumbstruck.

"YEAH!" Sari cheered.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Bulkhead yelled.

"I can't."

"Duh!" Sari interrupted, hyped up from the adrenaline from the race's sheer awesomeness. "That's just a car that looks like you, with extra modifications for the race." She winked then focused back on the race.

* * *

_Megatron growled as he saw her gaining. The Constructicons pulled the old oil slick maneuver, but soon had their jaws on the floor._

_Why?_

_Because as soon as the oil reached her, she pushed a button and the car sprang off the ground and the wheels glowed causing a magnetic effect._

_She is now driving on the side fence!_

_Jazz barely made it and made a comeback. As soon as he was close to the Constructicons he used his nitro. The Constructicons swerved and crashed off the track, but landed on a bit of track below them with minimal damage. They were still in, but also in the lead by a long shot!_

" _What?!" Sara and Megatron yelled._

_The Constructicons were smart and hightailed it out of there!... In the wrong direction… Megatron crashed into them with Sara not far behind. Above them, Jazz took the same route as the Constructicons and landed with expert ease and in first._

_The crowd was going wild and it wasn't even a complete lap yet!_

_Jazz laughed and turned up his Radio. Sara swerved around Megatron and noticed Starscream got the same idea as Jazz. She laughed and looked at Megatron with her famous toothy grin._

_"You're getting slow old man!" She giggled as she sped past him._

_Megatron growled and the Constructicons suddenly feared for their lives…With a flip of the switch, his front bumper separated a few inches then tried to shake them off, the used the upcoming turn and finally lost them._

_Soon they reached a long stretch practically begging for turbo boosts! Sara flipped the top of her shifter and pushed a button. And out of Bumblebee's trunk came a familiar pair of-_

* * *

"My Rocket Boosters?!" He yelled in shock.

* * *

_Soon the Constructicons were back on track, but in last…_

_Jazz was jamming to his tunes when he saw Sara in the mirror. "Good to see you again, girl."_

" _You too Jazz. Ready for some fun?" She playfully challenged as she caught up to him._

" _Time to move it and groove it!" He laughed as he too activated his nitro. He looked behind him. "Uh oh! Looks like we got trouble!"_

_Behind the was Blackarachnia herself. She smiled and a few fanboys whistled in the crowd. She turned sharply and landed on a piece of track below them, going up. She was now in first!_

" _That's it!" Sara yelled as she went into overdrive to catch up to her. A few seconds later, she finally did, and passed her! "Catch you on the flipside, Spider Lady!" She playfully taunted as said spiders' eyes widened briefly at the name before shaking it off and tried to catch up._

* * *

The Autobots stood awestruck at the race, Sari was whooping and cheering for all of them. (She too figured out who the humans actually were). And Hello! They're all awesome! But she cheered for her mom and 'Bumblebee' the most. Which made the Bots and said Bot smile. She just acted like a shameless Fangirl and did what any fan would: tell the what moves to do, complain if they swerved, etc. Bumblebee chuckled and joined in. Soon, the other Autobots followed after a lap or two.

"Go Bumblebee!" They froze and looked to Optimus who flinched at their attention on him. "What?" Sari smiled and then turned back to the race.

* * *

_The lap was coming to a close as they neared a tunnel under the Audience._

_Jazz was jammin to his tunes as he avoided Starscream's gimmicks. But then Starscream got a bright idea as the track cleared ahead. He smirked as he looked to the skies._

_The tunnel cleared and decided to give the ex-Seeker some mercy._

_He put on some stylin sunglasses with red tint to it. That was all the warning he gave his opponents as he pushed several buttons and then pulled a lever._

_His car doors transformed. They thinned and the bulk of it spread out and formed a familiar pair of jet-like wings... As the tunnel rose up, he hit his booster and shot into the sky, did a backwards flip (landing him in 10th) and shot ahead over the others and crossed the line first!_

_He laughed as he flipped off a dumbstruck Sara and Megatron and his power boost ended, landing expertly on the ground again._

* * *

The Autobots were absorbed into the race. How could they not!? Even Prowl and Ratchet got into it and were cheering them on.

"Is that move even legal?!" Ratchet exclaimed incredulously.

"You heard her. 'Anything Goes' in this race!" Sari exclaimed filled with adrenalin that was oozing from the race.

* * *

_"Oh, it is ON!" Sara yelled with a smirk._

_Things started heating up from there,_ and you know its good if Sari's fangirl disease infected all Autobots present...

* * *

Soon, all the cars went to the Pit Stop, while most of the cars near the track angrily left the track all together. The Track during this time Transforms back into a normal, lame, oval-like track so it can recharge, etc. Also, the Human Prowl was seen getting on his Motorcycle.

"What's going on? Is it over?" Bulkhead asked confused. Sari shook her head.

"Nope, its halftime." At their confused looks, she giggled. In the corner of her eye, she saw Prowl rev up his bike (guess what it looks like, lol) and start speeding around the relatively small track.

Sari shook her head and faced the Autobots. "You see guys, in this race,  **All**  cars go to the pit to reload their gimmicks and repair their cars. For every lap Prowl does around the track, the cars left near last gets kicked out of the race starting with the one in last."

"Is that why most of the ones in the back left?" Optimus asked. Sari nodded.

"Yup! Needless to say, the drivers in the lead took their time. The poor suckers in the back don't even bother going to the Pit unless they had a  _ **REAL**_  good Pit Crew fast enough to beat Prowl before they're booted off."

Said Autobot practically blushed at the compliment. He was really glad his paint job was a dark color, or else Bumblebee would never let him live it down...

* * *

_10 minutes later, 70 cars either got kicked off the track or grumpily left on their own..._

_Now 30 remain._

_Soon, it was down to the last lap and the first 20 to pass the finish line, goes on to the finals the next night._

_Currently, Sara was smug in BA's direction when 'Spider Lady' ended up in last. Megatron is in a close third behind Jazz who's in second._

_The Constructicons apparently WANTED to be near last to flirt with BA, which got on her nerves big time. They made it worse when they waved and the next second kicked on their nitro and shot to 19_ _th_ _!_

_Blackarachnia twitched and stared dumbstruck! She growled and had enough. She put on the brakes, and drove off the side and wound up three turns in front of Sara._

_Now it was Sara's turn to twitch. Blackarachnia winked and shot across the finish line._

_**1** _ _**st** _ _**=Blackarachnia** _

_**2** _ _**nd** _ _**=Sara Sumdac** _

_**3** _ _**rd** _ _**=Jazz** _

_**4** _ _**th** _ _**=Megatron** _

_**8** _ _**th** _ _**= Starscream** _

_**20** _ _**th** _ _**= Mix and Scrapper** _

_The crowd went wild._

* * *

Sari froze in shock. The looks on all of their faces were priceless!


	6. He Remembers

_**~/Sari's Recorded memories./~** _

_Sari was sitting on the roof of Sumdac Tower. She held her knee and let the other leg dangle. She stared off into the distance, wanting to see one last sunset before she left for Cybertron. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned a little and saw her first and best friend, Bumblebee._

_She smiled and held back the urge to cry._

" _You're not gonna change your mind?" Bumblebee asked as he_ _cradled Sari in his arms, she looked dazedly at the view. She was quiet for a moment and he sighed. Bumblebee looked at her. He took a good look._

_She's changed. Over the two stellar cycles he's known her, she's changed from when they've first met. He inwardly smiled as he remembered how they first met, thinking she was Sparkplug's pet… She was eight stellar cycles old then._

* * *

 

'You can trust this face, can't you?'

* * *

 

_He remembered how they all worked as a team for the first time to save her. He remembered what happened to Prowl and how she used her Key the first time on him._

_And now, as he looks at her staring dazedly at the sunset, he couldn't help but memorize this._

_She's taller. Her hair is still red, but he noticed it had different shades of it. Some strands were a bright red, others were darker. Then he looked at her skin. Her skin was brown, but had a tanned look to it. Not surprising, considering how active the two were._

_Then he looked at her eyes; they were the biggest change. Before, her eyes had a white background with a red iris and black in the middle. With the few times she was close to his face, he could point out various shades of red and a few black spots. At first, they reminded him of Decepticon optics, but then he quickly saw that all humans had multiple shade of optics, so he quickly pushed that thought aside._

_And now, her eyes were like theirs. Blue optics with white iris's. Right now, her optics dimmed slightly now and then, she probably needs recharge soon._

_Then his eyes trailed to the black band that held her lifeless Key. Its been lifeless ever since her upgrade. Now she just wears it as a necklace. He's never seen her take it off…_

" _Why do you wear it?" He asked after a few minutes._

" _Hm?"_

" _Your Key. After all this time, you still wear it. Why?" He asked. She giggled a little then slowly looked up to face him with a gentle smile._

" _Its because of you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Mhm. I had a lot of good memories with this Key. Most of them with you." His optics widened in shock. As she spoke, she slowly, gently cradled her Key in her hand and stared at it with a strange look in her eyes._

" _This Key… it's my most prized possession. Even if it lost its power… its still amazing to me. After all, if it weren't for this Key we wouldn't have shared all those good times we had. All those adventures, meeting new Bots…_ "  _She sighed, lost in her memories._

" _Sari…"_

_She look him in the optics. "If it weren't for the Allspark, we never would have became friends." She just smiled at him as all this sank in. After a moment, he pulled her close and hugged her. She happily hugged back._

* * *

_**1st=Blackarachnia** _

_**2nd=Sara Sumdac** _

_**3rd=Jazz** _

_**4th=Megatron** _

_**8th= Starscream** _

_**20th= Mix and Scrapper** _

_It was the after party for the drivers and their teams. Little Sari was playing with Bumblebee, who had the video camera…_

_For the next few minutes, it showed Bee trying to keep up with her as she ran around congratulating the drivers._

* * *

They were in a place for the drivers and crew only, so as they don't get swamped by fans. The party was in a penthouse in a nearby hotel on the top floor that connected to the roof. The room had wrap-a-round windows much like Sari's room. Everyone was having a good time.

Sara was holding a wine glass as she stood off to the side next to the window. She smiled at her daughter and Bee. She couldn't help be jealous of Sari, and she has no idea why. She looked around for a distraction from her thoughts.

Next to the buffet table was the Constructicons chatting with Bulkhead who laughed at one of their jokes. There was the Blitzwing trio. Random was on stage singing to karaoke, and Hothead was walking over to Bulkhead and co. She didn't hear what they were talking about but after a minute, they walked to a vacant table and Hothead and Bulkhead decided to arm-wrestle. The Constructicons cheering them on and making bets. Sari and Bee came over and recorded it. She shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

She saw Jazz, Starscream and his 'siblings' near Random. They all took turns after Random playing karaoke.

Megatron was sitting in a chair with his own wine glass and some food. She thought back to that robot from earlier. Is there a connection between the two?

She decided to go for some fresh air. She left the room and headed for the roof. She climbed the spiral staircase and opened the door. She was met with a nearly empty roof. Across the way, she saw Optimus chatting with Elita and Blackarachnia. Most likely congratulating her on her victory today. She has to admit, BA was great today. Then again, it was only the prelims so obviously everyone held back their REAL moves and gimmicks.

She closed the door behind her and they turned around to greet her.

"Hey… am I interrupting?"

"What? No. It's alright." Elita assured and waved her over. Sara walked over next to BA and leaned against the railing that looked over the city. She looked at BA.

"Congrats for winning today."

"Thanks. You were good too." BA smirked. Sara huffed with a smile and took a sip.

"You got lucky." BA snorted. Sara suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Elita asked coming to the other side leaning back against the railing using her arms as leverage. Optimus just grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on the chair backwards crossing his arms atop the back of it.

"When they showed the race again earlier, did you see the look on Megatrons' face?"

They smirked and then burst out laughing.

Soon the laughing died down as Sara remembered earlier.

"Hey…" She trailed, unsure how to ask.

"Yeah?" Optimus asked, noticing her dazed expression. Sara sighed and then turned around to look at him.

"Sara?" Elita asked softly. Sara's had twitched against the wineglass.

" 'Sara'." She huffed. "Is that even my real name?"

"What do you-?" BA asked.

"What I mean is, I heard you guys earlier. When you guys were talking with the other teams." The others were silent, Optimus held a knowing look on what's gonna happen next. Sara stood tall and stared him down.

"Who are you and how do you all know me? Just what is going on?!" She practically yelled.

* * *

_The camera showed Bulkhead as the arm wrestling victor. Scrapper paid up to Mix who smirked from winning the bet. Then it turned to see Random and Jazz singing duet. Then Sari noticed her mom leaving the room._

_"Where's she going?" Sari asked. Bee faced her confused._

_"Huh?" Sari pointed to Sara just as he closed the door behind her._

_"Mommy, where's she going?"_

_"I don't know…" Sari ran off giggling._

_"Well lets find out!" Bee just shook his head and followed her._

* * *

Optimus and Sara stared each other down.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Optimus…" Elita started.

Said man was quiet for a moment as he thought this over.

"Sara, even if I did tell you, would you believe me?"

"What do you-?"

"It's like I said. Would you believe me even if I told you?" She was taken back by how serious he was. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He stood up.

"Take a seat, it's going to be a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall looking at the view of the city. A major highlight would be Sumdac Tower in the distance. He took a sip from his wine as he remembered…

_Through the eyes of the warlord, when he was but a mere sparkling, he remembers._

_He remembers the first time he saw the tiny Femme that saved them all, and no one but he and his friends knew what really happened._

_Megatron remembers how the tiny Femme walking away from him and then stood before Vector Sigma. He remembers how that thing in her hand glowed the closer she got to it. He remembers how she turned to look at him. He remembers how she smiled at him, but looked sad doing it._

Looking back, he can now identify that Femme as Sari after her upgrade. He can identify that that thing dangling in her hand was that Allspark Key of hers.

He remembers… everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Seeing as how it doesn't show Vector Sigma in TFAnimated, I'm stealing it from TFPrime! So go to that ep where Jack goes to Cybertron. It IS pretty awesome looking, huh?


	7. Just Like Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History Repeating in Iridescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In a burst of light that blinded every angel. As if the sky had blown the heaven into stars…"
> 
> Iridescent- Linkin Park

**~Sari's Recorded Memories~**

_**After the incident with Blackarachnia:** _ _**It took a few weeks, but eventually both Bots and Cons learned to get used to having a 3rd alt mode (with Blitzwing, a** _ **6** **th** _**alt…). The first few weeks were spent with them NOT knowing they could Transform BACK into Robots. Megatron was irked a little that Optimus and his team didn't freak out as much. When he asked Optimus why, Optimus explained the whole Soundwave incident on Christmas.** _

_**Sari heard it though.** _

_**She hardly left their- or Bumblebee's- side.** _

_**Much to Megatron's embarrassment, he had Sari help them out in those first confusing weeks while they got used to their new bodies. And since none of them were armed, they ended up meeting on common ground after one incident.** _

_**What happened was that they had readings of an Allspark fragment in the mine Bumblebee Sari and Prowl fought the Space Barnacle.** _

_**With nothing else to do, they set out.** _

_**Sari, Megatron, Starscream, Bumblebee and Optimus ended up getting trapped in the mine with Sari complained multiple times about it being the hardest maze to crack.** _

_**After a while, out of boredom and curiosity, she asked Megatron and Starscream what their life was like before the war. At that question, the two 'Cons stopped in their tracks and looked at her like she grew a second head.** _

" _ **What? I was just asking. All I ever hear about is the war. I never hear anything about what happened before it!" She huffed. All the bots in the room looked at each other.**_

" _ **I… have to agree with Sari on this one." Optimus added in shame for never asking himself. Bumblebee agreed with them. Sari continued.**_

" _ **So, what was your life like before the Decepticons came to be?" She asked. Megatron and Starscream looked at each other, then her.**_

_**So, after a LOT of begging and pleading on Sari's part, the two 'Cons relented and told them. After all, no one has ever asked them that before and truthfully… they almost forgotten themselves! That… and Megatron got a kick out of Optimus being out of the loop on something. He wanted to lie and make up some crazy story… But how many Autobots actually** _ _**WANT** _ _**to know about what really happened?** _

_**Seriously!?** _

_**Apparently Starscream used to be a scientist working in the same building (not department) as Ratchet. Starscream was** _ _**far** _ _**from Medic material. But he knew about other science related things. Megatron was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. (Oh yeah, you could imagine Sari and Bumblebee's reaction to that one!) This went on for a few hours with Megatron and Starscream loving the attention and gladly answered any questions they had. They even started laughing at some of the stories Starscream mentioned about all the pranks he pulled on a certain Medic and the ones he was victim of. Even Megatron had to lean against the cave wall for support from laughing so hard! Optimus has never seen him laugh like that before…** _

_**All because Sari had the guts to get to know them.** _

_**Then they asked about the Autobots. They relented because Megatron and Starscream told. Optimus told about what happened to his friend Elita 1 and the spiders. And Bumblebee told about how he and Bulkhead met.** _

_**Needless to say, no one liked Sentinel.** _

_**Everyone in the room had a new understanding about their enemy now, but then Sari had to ask the one question they avoided:** _

" _ **So… why did the war start in the first place?"**_

_**Everyone froze at that. Megatron and Starscream were up ahead as they were walking in the cave. Up ahead was the light at the end of the tunnel signaling the exit. Optimus thought the two 'Cons were gonna bolt… but instead, Megatron turned to look at them.** _

_**Mainly Sari.** _

" _ **It all started because of you." He said, not with a glare or a sneer… but with a kind smile of remembrance. Like he was**_ _ **thanking**_ _ **her for something!**_

* * *

_The camera showed Bulkhead as the arm wrestling victor. Scrapper paid up to Mix who smirked from winning the bet. Then it turned to see Random and Jazz singing duet. Then Sari noticed her mom leaving the room._

_"Where's she going?" Sari asked. Bee faced her confused._

_"Huh?" Sari pointed to Sara just as he closed the door behind her._

_"Mommy, where's she going?"_

_"I don't know…" Sari ran off giggling._

_"Well lets find out!" Bee just shook his head and followed her._

* * *

The tape showed Bee following little Sari up the stairs. When little Sari opened the door, they were met with Sara sitting down and Optimus was leaning against the railing.

"Hey… I remember this…" Sari whispered.

"You do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah… I remember him telling a story. I don't remember what it was about, but I do remember something about a tiny Femme and that she died."

"A tiny Femme?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah… Ugh! Why can't I remember!"

"Well we're about to hear the story again." Prowl pointed out and gestured to the screen.

* * *

" _You know the pictures in our trailer?" Optimus started._

_She nodded. He smiled._

" _Do you know their story?"_

" _Most of it, but what does-?" He held up his hand._

" _Just humor me. Just this once, ok?" He asked. Hesitantly she nodded. He closed his eyes with a sigh, lost in his memories. After a moment he opened his eyes and turned to face the city._

" _A long time ago, there was another world called Cybertron. It was much like this city but with a considerable lack of humans."_

" _Are you referring to those robots in the pictures?" She asked. He nodded. Elita took over._

" _The robots were called Cybertronians, split into two different faction. Autobot…"_

" _And Decepticon." BA finished. BA looked away when she said that._

" _Didn't they fight each other in a war?" Sara asked._

" _Yes, but they weren't always like that." Optimus stated, trying to change a subject. "At one point, before the war, they were friends in an uneasy truce."_

" _So what happened?" Sara asked._

" _I honestly don't know. All I do know is that the warlord himself saw with his own eyes… the event that changed Cybertron forever. An event he saw as a child with his friends."_

" _What happened?" Sara asked,_ really _wanting to know._

" _Why don't you ask him yourself." Came a voice from behind the camera._

_Bee turned the camera up and behind him to see Megatron himself. Megatron snickered and opened the door._

" _Sari? Bee?" Sara stood up shocked at seeing those two. Sari ran to her mother and Bee subtly set the camera down on a nearby table. Everyone (minus Sari and Sara) knew it was still recording. Elita even waved shyly at the camera._

" _Mommy! Can we hear the story too?! PWEASE!" Sari pulled out her infamous Puppy Dog Pout of_ _ **DOOM**_ _._

_Resistance is futile!_

" _Oh alright, but you're going straight to bed after."_

" _AWWWWW!" She pouted, Bee snickered, she stuck her tongue out at him._

_Sara looked at Megatron who merely walked over to Optimus. The two stared each other down before Megatron sighed. He went to Optimus' left, turned to lean against the rail and slid against it until he was sitting. He propped up his right leg and dangled his arm over it._

_Megatron reached into his coat and pulled out a very old drawing. He unfolded it and looked at it dazedly for a moment. Hesitantly, he sighed and turned the picture so it faced them (and the camera)._

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?!" Sari complained as the tape started to skip in and out of static. "Huh?"

* * *

" _ **It app…. that Cyb….ron is dying." The familiar voice of Ultra Magnus.**_

_**The camera skips to a view of one of Cybertron's cities at night. The camera zooms in to show a tiny Femme jumping from roof top to rooftop and then going underground. From the looks of things, someone is holding the camera and is trying to keep up with the tiny Femme.** _

" _ **I'm af-d there's n- much ..… can do."**_

_**The person following the tiny Femme slowed down when they recognized where they were headed. This whole time the tiny Femme was shrouded in the shadows or was only shown as mere glimpses now and then.** _

* * *

_Bee was standing in front of the camera in the same large room he and the others met up in the day before._

* * *

Bumblebee stared intently at Bee.

"Bumblebee?" Sari asked. Without looking away:

"I'm waiting for his eyes to change."

"Change?" She asked confused. After a moment, Bumblebee lifted up his servo and pointed to Bee.

"There! See?"

* * *

_On screen showed a smiling Bee with brown eyes._

_He blinked slowly._

_His eyes started to change and transform._

_From Human brown, to Cybertronian blue Optics._

* * *

"Whoa!"

"…" Prowl remained silent.

* * *

" _Now you know." Megatron sighed as he stood up to leave_

* * *

"Wait a minute! It skipped over what he said!" Sari whined.

* * *

_On camera showed Sara sitting there in shock, slowly absorbing what she was told. Little Sari is standing next to her. She clenched her fists and stood up and glared ant the retreating Con._

" _Hold on, Megatron." She said through gritted teeth. Said man stopped with his hand on the handle. He turned a little to look at her somewhat._

" _Do you all honestly expect me to believe all of this!? Where is the proof?! Huh? How do you expect me to believe you?" She challenged._

_Megatron just stood there calmly. Then smirked after getting an idea._

" _Proof? Can you even prove you exist?"_

* * *

"Wait.." Both Optimus, Sari and Bumblebee thought the same thoughts.

Earlier with and Masterson…

* * *

 _Sara started getting furious for no reason. Sure she had amnesia like how the professor told her but there was also something else_.  _A mans voice spoke similar words in her head, whoever he was made her even angrier._

' _Maybe we don't feel like take taking orders from some old dude and his daughter!'_

' _If she even IS his daughter.' She could practically hear how smug Mr. Powell was._

_Optimus started catching on to what Megatron was up to. He himself told Megatron that story during the supposed ceasefire several years back._

_Everyone started backing away from Sara. Bee subtly angled the camera so they could see this better._

_Sara clenched her fists and growled._

* * *

"This is…" Sari started. She brought her hands to her face as Optimus looked at her sympathetically.

* * *

_And with that, Her hands snapped to her side as she took a battle stance. Her hands transformed, her eyes went completely white. Electricity and Energon pulsated and shot around her. Power coursed through her veins for the first time in a few years, glad to be released again._

_Around them, the power started to flicker._

_(But there was a difference between what happened to present day Sari, and Sara of the 'past'.)_

_Even without her Key, Sara in her grown up form is **more** powerful than her 8-year-old self._

_Sara started to absorb the nearby power. Any type of power was drawn to her! She started to rise into the air, above her cloudless lightning started to strike around, and then, at her. She absorbed it all._

* * *

"No way…" Sari whispered a little scared. Memories of that night coming back with each flash of lightning.

"Is she really that powerful?!" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

* * *

_Then, just like before, she took all that energy and shot it away from her. Causing a city-wide blackout and the tape stopping._

* * *

Everyone stared incredulously at the tape as it automatically stopped and rewound its contents.


	8. BFF- Best Friends Forever

' _Miss Sumdac. I regret to inform you that your services will no longer be required. The Board has unanimously elected me as CEO of the company.'_

' _You can't do that! It's still my family's company!'_

' _Is it? I've taken the liberty of doing research into your claim. It might interest you to no that there is no will, no birth certificate, no adoption papers, social security number, or any kind of record what-so-ever for a 'Sari Sumdac'.'_

' _Are you saying I can't prove I'm Isaac Sumdac's daughter?'_

' _I'm saying you can't even prove you exist.'_

' _Maybe we don't feel like take taking orders from some old dude and his daughter!'_

' _If she even IS his daughter.'_

'' _Hey Sari. You're a Robot.' How complicated is that!? Do you know why there is no record of your birth? Its because you weren't born, YOU WERE BUILT!'_

* * *

**~/Sara'S Recorded Memories\~**

' _Hey Sari, you're a robot. How complicated is that!?'_

That one sentence, with a voice so much like my own… but younger, kept echoing in my ears. Is… is Sari  _really_  a robot? If she is, then am I a robot too?!

Right now, I'm still in mid-air. Soo much power is coursing through me. So much power, so many memories. I glanced down below and saw them. Optimus, Elita-1 and Blackarachnia. Megatron, Sari and Bee.

Bee…

_"Yeah... Me and Bumblebee are a lot alike, huh?"_

My eyes widen. Noo… Bee. Bee is really Bumblebee! And Sari-!

No...

Slowly and gradually, the power surges slowed down and I hovered in mid-air before I, too lowered to the ground. My eyes were still white and I could feel all the power still flowing through me, but not as violent as before. Slowly, my feet touch the ground. I stand tall, but calm. Sari peeks out from behind Bee who is clearly protective of her.

I allowed a ghost of a smile as I finally unraveled this mystery. The others must've saw me smile because they now stood before me unafraid. Optimus walked towards me.

As he did, the power finally left me and I fell forward and collapsed into his arms.

"Do you remember now?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded just before passing out in his arms.

* * *

On a planet very far from Earth, is the home world of our favorite Bots and Cons.

Cybertron.

In the center of the planet was a repairbot doing maintenance on the central power core, commonly known as Vector Sigma. The only thing left that is capable to giving life to Cybertron and it's inhabitants. This repairbot was doing her usual routine of NOT knowing what the Pit to do to repair it! After all, no one knew how to fix it, it was now just a formality to just check on Vector Sigma's progress of slowly breaking down.

As the repairbot got closer, the Femme noticed something. The Femme cautiously walked close, dreadfully wondering what was wrong now.

Then, her optics widened. She hastily snapped a holo and then patched in a Comm. to the Elite Guard.

For what she saw, was a figure, a thing. Upon further inspection in her panic, she recognized it as what Optimus' team described as a… ' _Human_ '. The…  _Human_ , was a Femme? Female? Whatever, she looked young-

Wait.

The repairbot slowly walked closer. She knew that Human. Her optics widened in shock, surprise and confusion. Wasn't this Femme on Earth?

This Femme was in recharge, holding herself in a fetal position, armor gone and in her protoform. She had these really long, thin, red-like wires coming from her helm and flowing behind her.

The repairbot was confused as to why or even HOW she even got inside of Vector Sigma in the first place, but when she looked at her.

The repairbot saw the tiny Femme-thing smile.

* * *

**~/Sari's Recorded Memories\~**

**Sometime after turning into Humans**

The Autobots er… 'Auto _MEN_ ' and Decepticons were slowly and humiliatingly getting adjusted to their new bodies.

They were quite surprised to see Blackarachnia have two bodies. One mimicking Blackarachnia, and the other having an eerie resemblance to Elita-1.

This, of course raised many questions.

BA stood off stood off to the side looking at 'Elita-1'. She was going through soo many emotions, it scared her. And yet, looking at herself –albeit Humanized- she couldn't help the sense of nostalgia. She had so many memories and good times as Elita, but Elita was also young and naive who thought the Spider webbing was beautiful. Granted, now it just grew on her, and in her, but still. And now, as Blackarachnia, she saw the Universe and then some. She saw and experienced so many things during her millennia with the Cons.

Oh how she wished for it to back to the good old days… She stood tall and closed her eyes with a sigh.

With Sari, she was helping Bumblebee. She was rather surprised on how fast he got used to his new body, as well as the other Autobots.

As she and Bumblebee were talking, she couldn't help but notice BA.

Sari got an idea.

**The next day.**

The next day was bright and sunny. She grabbed her wallet (full of her weekly allowance, as apology from her dad, so she can go out and be a teenager since she hardly got to be a kid.) and went to the main room.

She spotted BA in the corner and skipped over to her.

"Heeeyy~!" Sari greeted happily.

"Oh!" Replied a startled BA. "Hey.. uh, Sari. What's up?" Sari just grinned. BA started to get wary.

"I think it's about time for a girls day out, don't you think?"

"Uh…. What?" Sari just grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "I'm kidnapping her for the day! Don't wait up!" While waving good-bye to the others.

Sari happily dragged her hostage the 20 minute walk to the city. More importantly, Teenager Paradise.

The Mall.

"Wh-What is this place? What are we doing here?!"

Sari just turned to face her, smiling gently.

"I figured you needed to get out of there. And also, from what I learned from you, it looked like you needed to get away from it all. Period. So I figured, why not have a girls day out!" She beamed at her brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, BA started dumbstruck at her fellow Techno-Organic.

"Girls… day out?" Sari's grin faded a little.

"Don't tell me you never had a day out with other girls? I mean I know Optimus told me about the Academy days, but surly you didn't spend all your time with the guys?"

"…W-well, what about you?! I don't see you around other girls! I always see you with Bumblebee!" Blackarachnia retaliated. Sari slumped a little, but still smiled.

"I never had a friend before I met Bumblebee."

"Huh?"

"You know my dad's a famous inventor, right? And how we all found out about my other half." Referring to her being half-Cybertronian. "To top it off, I was home-schooled and the other kids all thought I was weird or crazy. But then the Autobot's came and I met Bumblebee." She smiled just a little bit more. BA just stared at her in sympathy. Then, Sari looked at her.

"You… you're just like me. And also, you're the only girl friend I ever had, even if we were enemies. I still thought of you as a friend." BA stayed silent absorbing what she was just told.

Sari held out her hand with a grin.

"So! Ready for our first Girls Day Out!" She grinned. Slowly, BA smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go have some fun." BA smiled. Sari fist-bumped the air.

"YE-ah! Let's go!"

~/~

Sari all but dragged BA through the mall and BA just went along with it, also getting over the fact that this is not a mission or any of that, but her day off with a friend.

First stop: Clothes.

Mirrors, isles and isles of fab clothes and all day to have their fill. There was a floor-to-ceiling mirror that formed a semi-circle and got every angle. Lights, jazz and pop music, and-

BA saw Sari drooling at some passing boys and snickered.

She rolled her eyed and yanked the girls collar back into the changing room. BA fell in love with a purple spaghetti-strap dress with a black border at the top with matching black gloves. She decided to save the dress for later and walked out in a purple tank top with a black and yellow jacket, black jeans with yellow stitching, and then keeping the black and yellow dress shoes she already had.

Lecidre:

http://lecidre.deviantart.com/gallery/51363196/Transformers-Animated

Gave me permission a while to use their character designs for my Transformers stories. This pic is one of them.

Sari fell in love with a yellow sleeveless shirt that went over a short-sleeved, tan-ish yellow v-neck that the shoulder bit went below the shoulder, held up by black string that also held up a blue gem similar to the one on her normal dress. She also had tan pants with blue patterns on it that resembled her Cybertronian circuitry, and boots. In the same store was a matching necklace on a chain that also held a gem like the others.

This doodle is mine 

Next stop: Hair and nails

They went to a store that had a hair salon on one side, that connected to another store that did hand and toenails. **  
**

For hair, they gave Sari's hair some color to it by adding varying shades of highlights that REALLY made her red hair pop. They left her hair down and added some layers to it, keeping it long.

For BA, they gave her black hair and added cut it pixie-cut style, and added some purple highlights to it, and died her bangs blonde and let it frame her face.

After they got their nails done, they bought some make-up and helped each other out.

All in all, the two girls had a good time.

Around lunch, Sari wanted to stop by one more store before going to a café.

"Y'know something." Sari said, startling BA. " I think this is the first time I ever saw you so relaxed." She said with a smile as she sipped her lemonade. BA just huffed, but smiled nonetheless.

After a few minutes their food came out.

"Do you think the guys would recognize us?" Sari started. BA didn't answer cause she ate, but when she swallowed, she stared at Sari slyly. "What?"

"I'm sure Bumblebee would like the change." She said slyly while arching a brow. Sari choked on her drink and blushed furiously. "Don't deny it girl. I saw the way you looked at his human form!" BA teased.

"Oh yeah! What about Optimus! I saw you stare at him when he took off his shirt last night after that prank!" Sari pointed at her in retaliation.

(What happened was, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were planning on pranking Prowl, Ratchet or whoever walked through the door to the main room that lead to the sleeping quarters. Optimus was the unfortunate victim when a bucket of unknown contents fell on top of him. Said culprits were nowhere to be seen by said victim fro the rest of the night… Sari peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear and found BA subtly ogling at Optimus' bare chest before it was covered by his jacket he left on the couch earlier.)

It was BA's turn to choke on her drink. "I was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was NOT staring at him!"

"Uh-huh. Sure~" Sari countered smugly. BA groaned. After a few minutes, Sari took something out of the bag she got at the last store. BA heard the sound of… jewelry?

Sari pulled out a necklace and two charms. The necklace was of a really cool stylized Black Widow spider. The two charms were the Autobot and Decepticon Symbols. No surprise, since it's apparently a phase the city is going through.

Sari took the charms and attached it with a link below the spider. First the Con symbol with the smaller-sized Autobot one below that. Then she grabbed a steak knife and carved something on the back of them. When she was done, she held it out to BA.

"What's this?" BA asked in shock that she was given something.

"It's an idea I had since yesterday, I wanted to get one for the others as well. Here." BA gingerly grabbed it and smiled a little in thanks. "Turn it over."

* * *

(Con Charm)

_**Blackarachnia** _

_**Elita-1** _

* * *

(Bot Charm)

_**We Techno-Organics stick together!** _

_**You'll always be my BFF** _

* * *

"BFF?" Blackarachnia asked, still absorbing what she just read.

"It stands for 'Best Friends Forever'."

BA's eyes widened, she looked back to her gift and held it tight. She heard a chair move and saw Sari get up and walk behind her.

"Here, let me." She gently took the necklace and put it on the shell-shocked Spider Lady.

"Thank…you." BA whispered. Sari fasted it and smiled.

"You're welcome. After all, what are friends for?" She grinned. BA look up at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Friends." Sari giggled and sat back down.

~/~

Later when the guys figured out where they went, around suppertime, they decided to bring the girls home Via Captain Fanzone. Optimus called and asked for a ride, and after explaining to the poor Captain on how giant robots suddenly vanished into thin air... A very happy Fanzone gave them a lift to their friends ( He saw them at the mall earlier when he went with his wife and kid and figured they'd still be there.)

When they stepped out of the car the to now-humans stopped in their tracks. Fanzone went as far as waving his hand in their face until he saw what they were staring at:

Two girls who got the make-over they desperately needed.

The two noticed the obvious stares and winked at each other, then swaggered over to the drooling boys. Fanzone stood back and enjoyed the soon-to-be drama. Sari swayed her hips as she walked and stopped in front of Bumblebee with BA doing the same to Optimus. Sari tried posing in a way that made her look as cute and adorable as possible and secretly enjoyed Bee's reactions.

"Thank you picking us up Bumblebee." Said bot felt his cheeks burn and stuttered as he talked.

"Y-you're uh w-welcome! Welcome! Uh... It was no big deal." He chuckled while inwardly beating himself up. Sari just giggled.

BA posed in a way that made her look sexy.

"You are such a gentleman, Optimus, thank you for the ride." She gave a wink. Optimus was giving a similar reaction as Bumblebee.

Fanzone wanted to bust out laughing at this. He settled for shaking his head and starting the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vector Sigma (Remember! I stole it from TFPrime 'cause they didn't show it in Animated!) I know this thing can give life to them or is that the Allspark? The two is either confusing or has near identical roles. I don't remember, but for the sake of the story, Whatever I put is the thing's functions ok? But if you do what it does, please let me know!


	9. Sari's Recorded Memories- Chronological Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to solve the confusion to which order Sari's memories took place. ANNNDDD! As an added bonus, I added NEW scenes to fill in the gaps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOLD= My rough outline to how the story goes, (under it is the actual scenes)
> 
> Italic= Scenes you already saw.
> 
> Regular= New scenes!
> 
> You're welcome. *bows*

 

**Optimus overhears Ultra Magnus about Vector Sigma's power failure**

* * *

Optimus was on his way to Ultra Magnus to talk to him about what to do with Sari, considering her Cybertronian Origins. When he was about to knock on the door-

"It appears that Cybertron is dying." Ultra Magnus tells the Counsel. Optimus stops his servo an inch from the door.

"Vector Sigma is low on power and will soon no longer be able to produce Energon." Came another Consul members voice. And considering the Allsparks current condition, I fear it's current power level will be insufficient to give Vector Sigma the power it needs."

Optimus stood there and closed his optics for a moment in thought. The reason its not enough is because Sari absorbed some of it with her Key.

* * *

**He tells the others**

* * *

He slowly heads back to his ship where the rest of his team are. Not looking forward to this next conversation.

When he makes it back, Sari was with Bumblebee, laughing at something he said and he just grinned. Optimus stood there watching them for a moment before Sari turned and waved.

He smiles a little.

After a few minutes, he calls everyone to a meeting and tells them.

Sari is quiet as she thinks. After all, she DID absorb all of the Allsparks' power

* * *

**While they're on Earth, the Bots and Cons turn into Humans**

* * *

_She's at it again._

_Even now, almost a year after Prowl died, Blackarachnia is still trying to become Elita-1 again._

_Currently they are in Africa. Blackarachnia has gathered tech from all over the world the past few months and brought it to Africa to put it all together. She managed to modify the base so it used a Human-made power source combined with the Energon she stole from Bots and Cons alike, always finding ways to avoid detection. With the help of her dad –who discovered this location on accident- the Autobots and Sari were on their way to put a stop to Spider Lady (as Sari likes to call her sometimes…)_

" _Elita! You need to stop this!" Optimus almost begged when he saw the hysterical look on his friends face._

_The battle took a number on this room, Pit, it even got the Cons involved! (They were curious when they saw the Bots leave the city and followed. One joke from Blitzwing blowing their cover and all hell broke loose.)_

_The room was practically destroyed, wires torn and sparking raw electricity, smoke, lights flickering and swaying back and forth. Blackarachnia looked even creepier and angrier in the dim light. Behind her the pod was still functioning. That pod is the only the only chance she has left to rid herself of her organic half. A minute ago, she snagged Sari in her webbing and quickly pulled her into her arms to hold as a hostage._

_She backed away, into the pod._

" _Sari!" Bumblebee yelled in vain._

_Bumblebee shot his battle-grade stingers in her direction, but missed and hit Sari in the chest (she was also wearing her Key –even without the Allspark energy, she felt off without it. The stingers hit her Key, which also hit her with enough force where she and Blackarachnia shot backwards into the machine and the glass doors closed shut. Sealing them inside and starting the machine._

" _SARI!"_

_It blew up seconds later..._

* * *

**While they're trying to adjust, Sari can't get what Optimus said out of her head.**

* * *

_Sari was sitting on the roof of Sumdac Tower. She held her knee and let the other leg dangle. She stared off into the distance, wanting to see one last sunset before she left for Cybertron. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned a little and saw her first and best friend, Bumblebee._

_She smiled and held back the urge to cry._

* * *

**She comes up with a plan to go to Cybertron and give back all the power she absorbed, into Vector Sigma to power it again**

**Bumblebee figures out her plan and tries to change her mind in vain, then supports her.**

* * *

" _You're not gonna change your mind?" Bumblebee asked._

_Sari is currently being cradled in his arm as she looked dazedly at the view. She was quiet for a moment and he sighed. Bumblebee looked at her. He took a good look._

_She's changed. Over the two stellar cycles he's known her, she's changed from when they've first met. He inwardly smiled as he remembered how they first met, thinking she was Sparkplug's pet… She was eight stellar cycles old then._

'You can trust this face, can't you?'

_He remembered how they all worked as a team for the first time to save her. He remembered what happened to Prowl and how she used her Key the first time on him._

_And now, as he looks at her staring dazedly at the sunset, he couldn't help but memorize this._

_She's taller. Her hair is still red, but he noticed it had different shades of it. Some strands were a bright red, others were darker. Then he looked at her skin. Her skin was brown, but had a tanned look to it. Not surprising, considering how active the two were._

_Then he looked at her eyes; they were the biggest change. Before, her eyes had a white background with a red iris and black in the middle. With the few times she was close to his face, he could point out various shades of red and a few black spots. At first, they reminded him of Decepticon optics, but then he quickly saw that all humans had multiple shade of optics, so he quickly pushed that thought aside._

_And now, her eyes were like theirs. Blue optics with white iris's. Right now, her optics dimmed slightly now and then, she probably needs recharge soon._

_Then his eyes trailed to the black band that held her lifeless Key. Its been lifeless ever since her upgrade. Now she just wears it as a necklace. He's never seen her take it off…_

" _Why do you wear it?" He asked after a few minutes._

" _Hm?"_

" _Your Key. After all this time, you still wear it. Why?" He asked. She giggled a little then slowly looked up to face him with a gentle smile._

" _Its because of you."_

" _Me?"_

" _Mhm. I had a lot of good memories with this Key. Most of them with you." His optics widened in shock. As she spoke, she slowly, gently cradled her Key in her hand and stared at it with a strange look in her eyes._

" _This Key… it's my most prized possession. Even if it lost its power… its still amazing to me. After all, if it weren't for this Key we wouldn't have shared all those good times we had. All those adventures, meeting new Bots…_ "  _She sighed, lost in her memories._

" _Sari…"_

_She look him in the optics. "If it weren't for the Allspark, we never would have became friends." She just smiled at him as all this sank in. After a moment, he pulled her close and hugged her. She happily hugged back._

* * *

**While making her final days something to remember…**

**Sari spends those final days with the humanized bots and cons, both of which not knowing about her plan.**

* * *

_The Autobots er… 'AutoMEN' and Decepticons were slowly and humiliatingly getting adjusted to their new bodies._

_They were quite surprised to see Blackarachnia have two bodies. One mimicking Blackarachnia, and the other having an eerie resemblance to Elita-1._

_This, of course raised many questions._

_BA stood off stood off to the side looking at 'Elita-1'. She was going through soo many emotions, it scared her. And yet, looking at herself –albeit Humanized- she couldn't help the sense of nostalgia. She had so many memories and good times as Elita, but Elita was also young and naive who thought the Spider webbing was beautiful. Granted, now it just grew on her, and in her, but still. And now, as Blackarachnia, she saw the Universe and then some. She saw and experienced so many things during her millennia with the Cons._

_Oh how she wished for it to back to the good old days… She stood tall and closed her eyes with a sigh._

_With Sari, she was helping Bumblebee. She was rather surprised on how fast he got used to his new body, as well as the other Autobots._

_As she and Bumblebee were talking, she couldn't help but notice BA._

_Sari got an idea._

_**The next day.** _

_The next day was bright and sunny. She grabbed her wallet (full of her weekly allowance as apology from her dad so she can go out and be a teenager since she hardly got to be a kid.) and went to the main room._

_She spotted BA in the corner and skipped over to her._

_"Heeeyy~!" Sari greeted happily._

_"Oh!" Replied a startled BA. "Hey.. uh, Sari. What's up?" Sari just grinned. BA started to get wary._

_"I think it's about time for a girls day out, don't you think?"_

_"Uh…. What?" Sari just grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "I'm kidnapping her for the day! Don't wait up!" While waving good-bye to the others._

_Sari happily dragged her hostage the 20 minute walk to the city. More importantly, Teenager Paradise._

_The Mall._

_"Wh-What is this place? What are we doing here?!"_

_Sari just turned to face her, smiling gently._

_"I figured you needed to get out of there. And also, from what I learned from you, it looked like you needed to get away from it all. Period. So I figured, why not have a girls day out!" She beamed at her brilliant idea._

_Meanwhile, BA started dumbstruck at her fellow Techno-Organic._

_"Girls… day out?" Sari's grin faded a little._

_"Don't tell me you never had a day out with other girls? I mean I know Optimus told me about the Academy days, but surly you didn't spend all your time with the guys?"_

_"…W-well, what about you?! I don't see you around other girls! I always see you with Bumblebee!" Blackarachnia retaliated. Sari slumped a little, but still smiled._

_"I never had a friend before I met Bumblebee."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know my dad's a famous inventor, right? And how we all found out about my other half." Referring to her being half-Cybertronian. "To top it off, I was home-schooled and the other kids all thought I was weird or crazy. But then the Autobot's came and I met Bumblebee." She smiled just a little bit more. BA just stared at her in sympathy. Then, Sari looked at her._

_"You… you're just like me. And also, you're the only girl friend I ever had, even if we were enemies. I still thought of you as a friend." BA stayed silent absorbing what she was just told._

_Sari held out her hand with a grin._

_"So! Ready for our first Girls Day Out!" She grinned. Slowly, BA smiled and took her hand._

_"Let's go have some fun." BA smiled. Sari fist-bumped the air._

_"YE-ah! Let's go!"_

_~/~_

_Sari all but dragged BA through the mall and BA just went along with it, also getting over the fact that this is not a mission or any of that, but her day off with a friend._

_First stop: Clothes._

_Mirrors, isles and isles of fab clothes and all day to have their fill. There was a floor-to-ceiling mirror that formed a semi-circle and got every angle. Lights, jazz and pop music, and-_

_BA saw Sari drooling at some passing boys and snickered._

_She rolled her eyed and yanked the girls collar back into the changing room. BA fell in love with a purple spaghetti-strap dress with a black border at the top with matching black gloves. She decided to save the dress for later and walked out in a purple tank top with a black and yellow jacket, black jeans with yellow stitching, and then keeping the black and yellow dress shoes she already had._

_Sari fell in love with a yellow sleeveless shirt that went over a short-sleeved, tan-ish yellow v-neck that the shoulder bit went below the shoulder, held up by black string that also held up a blue gem similar to the one on her normal dress. She also had tan pants with blue patterns on it that resembled her Cybertronian circuitry, and boots. In the same store was a matching necklace on a chain that also held a gem like the others._

_Next stop: Hair and nails_

_They went to a store that had a hair salon on one side, that connected to another store that did hand and toenails **(A/N-mani-pedi? I know there's another word for it…)**._

_For hair, they gave Sari's hair some color to it by adding varying shades of highlights that REALLY made her red hair pop. They left her hair down and added some layers to it, keeping it long._

_For BA, they gave her black hair and added cut it pixie-cut style, and added some purple highlights to it, and died her bangs blonde and let it frame her face._

_After they got their nails done, they bought some make-up and helped each other out._

_All in all, the two girls had a good time._

_Around lunch, Sari wanted to stop by one more store before going to a café_

_"Y'know something." Sari said, startling BA. " I think this is the first time I ever saw you so relaxed." She said with a smile as she sipped her lemonade. BA just huffed, but smiled nonetheless._

_After a few minutes their food came out._

_"Do you think the guys would recognize us?" Sari started. BA didn't answer cause she ate, but when she swallowed, she stared at Sari slyly. "What?"_

_But I'm sure Bumble would like the change." She said slyly while arching a brow. Sari choked on her drink and blushed furiously. "Don't deny it girl. I saw the way you looked at his human form!" BA teased._

_"Oh yeah! What about Optimus! I saw you stare at him when he took off his shirt last night after that prank!_

_(What happened was, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were planning on pranking Prowl, Ratchet or whoever walked through the door to the main room that lead to the sleeping quarters. Optimus was the unfortunate victim when a bucket of unknown contents fell on top of him. Said culprits were nowhere to be seen by said victim fro the rest of the night… Sari peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear and found BA subtly ogling at Optimus' bare chest before it was covered by his jacket he left on the couch earlier.)_

_It was BA's turn to choke on her drink. "I was not!"_

_"Were too!"_

_"I was NOT staring at him!"_

_"Uh-huh. Sure~" Sari countered smugly. BA groaned. After a few minutes, Sari took something out of the bag she got at the last store. BA heard the sound of… jewelry?_

_Sari pulled out a necklace and two charms. The necklace was of a really cool stylized Black Widow spider. The two charms were the Autobot and Decepticon Symbols. No surprise, since it's apparently a phase the city is going through._

_Sari took the charms and attached it with a link below the spider. First the Con symbol with the smaller-sized Autobot one below that. Then she grabbed a steak knife and carved something on the back of them. When she was done, she held it out to BA._

_"What's this?" BA asked in shock that she was given something._

_"It's an idea I had since yesterday, I wanted to get one for the others as well. Here." BA gingerly grabbed it and smiled a little in thanks. "Turn it over."_

* * *

_(Con Charm)_

_**Blackarachnia** _

_**Elita-1** _

* * *

_(Bot Charm)_

_**We Techno-Organics stick together!** _

_**You'll always be my BFF** _

* * *

_"BFF?" Blackarachnia asked, still absorbing what she just read._

_"It stands for 'Best Friends Forever'."_

_BA's eyes widened, she looked back to her gift and held it tight. She heard a chair move and saw Sari get up and walk behind her._

_"Here, let me." She gently took the necklace and put it on the shell-shocked Spider Lady._

_"Thank…you." BA whispered. Sari fasted it and smiled._

_"You're welcome. After all, what are friends for?" She grinned. BA look up at her and smiled._

_"Yeah. Friends." Sari giggled and sat back down._

_~/~_

_Later when the guys figured out where they went, around suppertime, they decided to bring the girls home Via Captain Fanzone. Optimus called and asked for a ride, and after explaining to the poor Captain on how giant robots suddenly vanished into thin air... A very happy Fanzone gave them a lift to their friends ( He saw them at the mall earlier when he went with his wife and kid and figured they'd still be there.)_

_When they stepped out of the car the to now-humans stopped in their tracks. Fanzone went as far as waving his hand in their face until he saw what they were staring at:_

_Two girls who got the make-over they desperately needed._

_The two noticed the obvious stares and winked at each other, then swaggered over to the drooling boys. Fanzone stood back and enjoyed the soon-to-be drama. Sari swayed her hips as she walked and stopped in front of Bumblebee with BA doing the same to Optimus. Sari tried posing in a way that made her look as cute and adorable as possible and secretly enjoyed Bee's reactions._

_"Thank you picking us up Bumblebee." Said bot felt his cheeks burn and stuttered as he talked._

_"Y-you're uh w-welcome! Welcome! Uh... It was no big deal." He chuckled while inwardly beating himself up. Sari just giggled._

_BA posed in a way that made her look sexy._

_"You are such a gentleman, Optimus, thank you for the ride." She gave a wink. Optimus was giving a similar reaction as Bumblebee._

_Fanzone wanted to bust out laughing at this. He settled for shaking his head and starting the car._

* * *

_After the incident with Blackarachnia in the cave:_ _It took a few weeks, but eventually both Bots and Cons learned to get used to having a 3rd alt mode (with Blitzwing, a_ 6th _alt…). The first few weeks were spent with them NOT knowing they could Transform BACK into Robots. Megatron was irked a little that Optimus and his team didn't freak out as much. When he asked Optimus why, Optimus explained the whole Soundwave incident on Christmas._

_Sari heard it though._

_She hardly left their- or Bumblebee's- side._

_Much to Megatron's embarrassment, he had Sari help them out in those first confusing weeks while they got used to their new bodies. And since none of them were armed, they ended up meeting on common ground after one incident._

_What happened was that they had readings of an Allspark fragment in the mine Bumblebee Sari and Prowl fought the Space Barnacle._

_With nothing else to do, they set out._

_Sari, Megatron, Starscream, Bumblebee and Optimus ended up getting trapped in the mine with Sari complained multiple times about it being the hardest maze to crack._

_After a while, out of boredom and curiosity, she asked Megatron and Starscream what their life was like before the war. At that question, the two 'Cons stopped in their tracks and looked at her like she grew a second head._

" _What? I was just asking. All I ever hear about is the war. I never hear anything about what happened before it!" She huffed. All the bots in the room looked at each other._

" _I… have to agree with Sari on this one." Optimus added in shame for never asking himself. Bumblebee agreed with them. Sari continued._

" _So, what was your life like before the Decepticons came to be?" She asked. Megatron and Starscream looked at each other, then her._

_So, after a LOT of begging and pleading on Sari's part, the two 'Cons relented and told them. After all, no one has ever asked them that before and truthfully… they almost forgotten themselves! That… and Megatron got a kick out of Optimus being out of the loop on something. He wanted to lie and make up some crazy story… But how many Autobots actually_ _WANT_ _to know about what really happened?_

_Seriously!?_

_Apparently Starscream used to be a scientist working in the same building (not department) as Ratchet. Starscream was_ _far_ _from Medic material. But he knew about other science related things. Megatron was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. (Oh yeah, you could imagine Sari and Bumblebee's reaction to that one!) This went on for a few hours with Megatron and Starscream loving the attention and gladly answered any questions they had. They even started laughing at some of the stories Starscream mentioned about all the pranks he pulled on a certain Medic and the ones he was victim of. Even Megatron had to lean against the cave wall for support from laughing so hard! Optimus has never seen him laugh like that before…_

_All because Sari had the guts to get to know them._

_Then they asked about the Autobots. They relented because Megatron and Starscream told. Optimus told about what happened to his friend Elita 1 and the spiders. And Bumblebee told about how he and Bulkhead met._

_Needless to say, no one liked Sentinel._

_Everyone in the room had a new understanding about their enemy now, but then Sari had to ask the one question they avoided:_

" _So… why did the war start in the first place?"_

_Everyone froze at that. Megatron and Starscream were up ahead as they were walking in the cave. Up ahead was the light at the end of the tunnel signaling the exit. Optimus thought the two 'Cons were gonna bolt… but instead, Megatron turned to look at them._

_Mainly Sari._

" _It all started because of you." He said, not with a glare or a sneer… but with a kind smile of remembrance. Like he was_ _thanking_ _her for something!_

* * *

_"Y'know... for an evil warlord, you're not half bad." She cheerfully declared with a smile_

* * *

_Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut were watching from afar having a thing or to to 'discuss' with Optimus when they saw Sari and Optimus apart from the others. She handed him a necklace with the engraved charm on it._

_"For me?"_

_"For all of you!" She pulled out a matching set of them for the rest of his team, as well as one for herself._

_"Thank-you..." She just smiled._

_"Anytime Big Guy. I'm also planning on making some for the Cons as well." Said Cons were surprised. They wouldn't accept them, even though they secretly did when they thought no one was looking..._

* * *

**When Sari leaves, she and Bee are on the roof, she whips around, kisses him and then quickly powers up her jetpack and flies into the Space Bridge and shoots the console so Bee wouldn't follow.**

* * *

"Sari!" Bee ran to catch up with his longtime friend as she practically ripped the door off its hinges to get to the roof. The light almost blinded him on the stairs. When he made it out the door, he saw her there still in her robot mode, Allspark crystals in hand. She slowly removed her helmet and let her hair flow in the wind.

He walked up behind her. She slowly turned to look at him.

"Sari. PLEASE don't-!"

She yanks on his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

He flails his arms from sudden loss of balance and then slowly, gently, wraps his arms around her. He closes his eyes as she starts to cry. She wraps her arms around his neck as he leans in more to kiss her better.

He hears the sounds of her jetpack powering up and opens his eyes.

She kissed him one last time before pulling away and smiles a small smile.

"I love you Bee."

The space bridge activates and she leaps into the air towards it, and shoots an orb at the console just as she enters the glowing bridge and swallowing her whole. At the same time, the others rush through the door just in time to see her go and shoot the console.

"SARI!"

The resulting blast knocks them unconscious, transporting them into the past.

* * *

**She touches down on Cybertron and comes face to face with Sparkling versions of Megatron and co.**

**She looks at them in shock, then bolts to the central core, knowing that they're gonna follow her no matter what, so she didn't go too far ahead making sure they didn't get lost or something.**

**She made it to the core, already feeling it call to her, begging for help.**

**As she feels the power course through her veins and circuits, she could hear the sparklings try to 'hide' and to 'Keep quiet Starscream!' She giggled. She turned to face them, her chest opening just like during her upgrade. Except this time showing her Spark/Heart.**

* * *

Sari is currently running on her hover blades while holding the Allspark crystals in a container she made for it. She's jumping over large cables, large buildings and down tunnels. She's trying to get to the central core of Cybertron. Knowing full well that a couple of Sparklings are trying to follow her.

She's on a mission and didn't want to get them involved, but knows all too well the power of curiosity at that age. So, she compromised and tried not to go too far ahead because she wanted to make sure they were alright and in her sight while being discreet about it.

It took a while, but she finally made it to the central core of Cybertron. It was a large chamber with a giant glowing-thingie in the center. She guessed it was the core she's been trying to find. There were a few thing she quickly took notice of:

1) The walls of the chamber were rusting and corroding away at a rapid pace.

2) The giant glowing-thingie looked dim. It barely glowed at all and looked like it would stop completely soon.

The large door to the chamber seemed to be the only way in or out. There were no other platforms or anything to get close enough. It was a steep drop and if it weren't for the dim light, she would have easily thought there was no bottom at all. Luckily she still has her dad's jetpack he gave her. But as she started to walk towards the edge, a bridge started to build itself at her pace and the Allspark glowed happily. The bridge stopped several meters away and she stopped a foot from the edge.

Behind her, she heard the soft footsteps of the curious Sparklings.

She looked back at them and smiled sadly.

**Normal POV**

She turned fully and the Sparklings shyly came out of hiding. One of the Sparklings saw her optic start to 'leak'. He looked to her left servo and saw something dangle from it.

The core started to come alive as she moved the glowing thing in her servo to her chest. The Femme's chest opened up and she put the glowing thing in her slot and she started to glow. Her Optics turned a solid white-blue.

The core reacted by shooting blue lightning towards her and surrounded her as she started to lift into the air, the Allspark shooting from the bag and surrounding her with the lightning.

The femme started screaming from the intense overload.

The core ripped her towards it, absorbing her into it.

And then she was gone…

The chamber started to crawl backwards in time as the rust and corrosion went away, Energon started pumping through the many tubes leading all over the planet.

The Allspark forming back into a complete crystal where she previously stood.

That tiny Femme just saved them all at the cost of her own life.


	10. Doc-Bot Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachet strolls down memory lane with Sara.

**4 Years Earlier**

Sara wakes up in the trailer the next afternoon, the race starts when the sun goes down. She sighs and tries to piece together… EVERYTHING!

She groaned. "Mornin' sleepyhead." She gasped and sat up, she opened the curtain some more to see Ratchet at the table with some coffee. She tried to form words, but her voice failed her. So she settled for closing the curtain and clutching her knees.

Ratchet stared at the closed curtain in empathy. He was in –different... yet similar- situation with both Omega AND Arcee. So he knows what she's going through. He sat there for a moment and sipped his coffee. Up on the wall is one photo he's glad Sari took. He grabbed the photo in nostalgia. He takes the final sips of his coffee a stands up. He silently walks over to her bed and knocks on the wall next to her pillow. Past the curtains, he see her shift slightly and then slowly looks at him.

He offers a kind smile. "I'd like to introduce you to someone, if that's alright."

She blinks and looks confused. She skootches closer to the curtain opening and pulls it slightly to see an empty trailer. "?"

She see's ratchet holding something. A photo.

"Sari, I'd like to reintroduce to you to some close personal friends of mine. Meet Arcee and Omega Supreme." And she gingerly grabbed the offered photo.

It showed three familiar robots. Omega was being repaired during nighttime hours with several spotlights on him. Ratchet was sitting on a crate with a datapad on a scaffolding in front of Omega, and Arcee stood smiling beside him holding an Energon cube. The two were facing the camera and Ratchet randomly decided to smile and hold out the cube toasting a good day. The photo was taken the night they all returned to Cybertron after Megatrons' defeat.

"That's you right there. Isn't it." She asked knowingly. He smiled fondly. "Can you tell me more-?"

"You don't even have to ask."

~/~

Bee sat on the pile of tires outside of the trailer, next to the screen door listening to Ratchets Tale, and smiled.

~/~

"So what happens now?" Sara asks Ratchet as she puts on her racing Uniform. He looks at her as he grabs her hairbrush and two elastics. Currently her long hair was down, almost to her waist.

"I understand now that my name used to be Sari. I get that my daughter was never that. My daughter. But really, me…" She fell silent as she put on her coat and zipped it before sitting down in a chair next to the table. Ratchet just went behind her and listened as he put up her hair.

"Sari. I'm not gonna lie, everything about you is a mystery. When we first met on Omega and you cured Prowl with that Key, I didn't know what to expect from that day on! In just shy of a stellar cycle, you helped us in more ways than you can imagine."

* * *

_"Why do you wear it?"_

* * *

He had one ponytail up, now for the other. "Granted, you cause more harm  _AND_  pranks with that key than help us.." He groaned as she snickered.

* * *

_"Too sweet! You should've heard yourself scream Bumblebee! You big scardy-bot!" Sari laughed._

* * *

"But…" He sighed as he finished the other ponytail. Before them was a window where you can just barely make out their reflection and noticed something missing. He turned and walked to her suitcase and opens the pocket where she keeps her hair supplies.

Sari turned to face him. "Ratchet?" He stood up with a smile and walked back over. He grabbed the brush again and did her bangs.

"If it weren't for your help…" He clipped the first barrette. "We never would've won the war." He clipped the second barrette. He slid his hand gently from her bangs to her cheek and looked her directly in the eyes. In those organic red iris', he saw faint -barely visible- glowing, metallic blue shining through.

"You SAVED us Sari. Now, let us save you.  _Please_! Tell us what you did to Vector Sigma so we can find some other way to fix it!" He begged. The grumpy old Doc-Bot, begged.

* * *

 

_Sari flew towards the Space Bridge with Bee crying out her name._

* * *

 

"We don't want to lose our friend again." He whispered.

She smiled a little at how much he cared.

"Alright. What I did was-"

**Would all racers please report to the Garage. The race will begin shortly.**

The intercom repeated the message a few more times. She stretched and stood up with Ratchet reluctantly stepping away.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. Ratchet, once the race is through, I'll tell you everything." She turned to face him. "Ok, you grumpy old Bot?" She teased. He blinked. The smiled, and then laughed.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Sara walks into the Garage, everyone is doing their job and hasn't noticed her yet. She heard laughing and saw Sari in the car, on Bee's lap. He was smiling as little Sari had her hands on the wheel pretending to be the one driving. Bee just went for the ride.

Then she saw that sneaky smirk. He got Sari's attention and pointed his thumb behind them. Sara looked to the back of the car and was confused.

Until she saw something under a tarp, being worked on by Bulkhead and Optimus. TWO familiar something's.

Sara crossed her arms and watched amused as Bee pretended to start up a certain Gimmick and slammed his back to the chair as he and Sari 'held on for dear life'. Bee turned left, right; Sari grabbed the wheel as well. The two of them looked like they were having a lot of fun.

All too soon, the fun was over.

Sari looked in her direction and waved excitedly.

Bee smiled.


	11. The Race Pt. 1

**Present Day**

That night Sari grumpily went to bed trying in vain to remember Megatron's story the tape skipped over.

Optimus has had enough. As Sari went to her room, he went to the main computer.

"Whatcha doin'?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"I'm looking up  _'Sara Sumdac'_  and seeing if I can figure out what happened to her. And I have a feeling it was more than just a car crash." Panicked, he faced Bumblebee. "I di-!" Bee just shook his head with a smile.

Prowl stood silently behind them, already planning on sneaking into Sumdac Tower to get some answers. **  
**

~/~

_"My dad put Megatron parts in me?! EW!"_

~/~

**The next day**

**Bee's POV**

High up on Sumdac Tower, sat Bee the 'Human'. Watching with sad eyes as he saw Sari tearing apart Space Barnacle beasts after her upgrade. He was sitting in the same spot she did. The Space bridge just starting construction to his right.

He used his still Cybertronian optics to zoom in and wanted to cry as the memories flowed back into him. In her chest is the still glowing Allspark Key. Soon she's gonna go into overload and start charging up everything she touches and…

Subconsciously he put his hand right where she accidently stabbed him. Behind, he heard the others walk up behind him. Optimus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him with Bulkhead on the other side. Random Blitzwing made a comment and started laughing, even though it was a compliment on her fighting style. Blackarachnia and Elita-1 were quiet.

In the corner of his eye, Optimus saw Sari's Key inside Bee's shirt. It was…glowing…?

"Hm?" Bee looked at him, then his shirt and saw Sari's Key.

It was glowing, faintly, but glowing. Down below Sari was being ambushed by Prowl as he pulled out her Key. As soon as he pulled it out, Bee's Key on his neck was being brought back to life. Its as if all the power in the Key down below was transferred to THIS Key!

As they were trying to figure out why, down below, Sari was about to go critical and Ratchet drove up and then Transformed. Said Human counterpart winced, remembering what's gonna happen next.

' _I don't wanna hurt you either, but I can't stop myself! Just do it! I PROMISE! It'll be alright!'_

Ratchet closed his eyes at the part where he saw his Robotic self shoot Sari with his EMP Generator.

* * *

**4 Years Earlier**

Sara Sumdac, aka Sari Sumdac; who stood up against Space Barnacles, 2 two-story robots, Decepticons and Dinobots…

…Was felled by her 4-year old counterpart who tackled her to the ground in excitement.

"OHMYGOD!THERACEISTONIGHTIDONTBELIEVEIT-!" Sari talked a billion miles an hour at how excited for the race she was.

"And," Sara FINALLY got a word in. "If you leave now with your father, you can find the best seats in the house." Sara winked. Little Sari gasped. "That's~ right! I saved seats for you next to Captain Fanzone.  _At the finishline_." She whispered in her ear the last part. Sari practically fainted at the amazing news. Sara chuckled and looked up at Ace.

"Nice driving, Ace." Sara chuckled, he shrugged.

"Eh what can I say? I AM the-"

"The fastest thing on wheels?" She smiled, then smirked. "Next to Blurr that is." She snickered.

"Ooooh!" Sari cutely snickered.  **(1)**  The others grinned and snickered.

"Ouch. Called out by the old lady."

"Who're you calling old? Last I checked, you're older than me!" She whispered. He just grinned sheepishly.

Optimus stepped up with the rest of his crew. Ratchet walking up behind him, no doubt telling him about Sara spilling it all after the walked forward and Bee hopped out of the car.

"You ready?" Optimus smirked knowing the answer already. Sara smirked right back.

"Please, Prime. I was born ready." He huffed, but smiled. Sara stood and cradled Sari in her arms with a smile. "And don't worry, I'll tell you everything." She whispered. The final alarm blared and Sara handed Sari over to Bulkhead to pass off to Isaac and Fanzone. Soon, Sara stood among her friends. She put her hand on the handle of her car.

"You can't be serious." Ace spoke as if insulted. She turned confused.

"If you're gonna race the biggest event of your life." He grinned mischievously. "You're gonna race in style!"

"?"

Ace looked around, Prowl shut the doors. "Why do you think none of the gimmicks are attached yet?" The Cyber-Ninja chuckled. Sara fully faced them again in confusion. Ace then chucked something at her.

Something familiar…

"In the words of one of your favorite songs:" Ace started. His eyes suddenly went from brown to blue and started glowing.

"Now you got the  _Key_ …" He ran forward and flipped with his hands on the ground. He smirked, her eyes widened. "Now shut up and DRIVE!" He then launched himself over her… And transformed!  **(2)**

~/~

With Jazz and the Elites, he whistled as his car shined in the spotlights. In his racing suit and his trademark visor, he got in his car, and turned on the radio.

**(A/N- Hands up if you saw** **_Step Up 4: Revolution_ ** **! I used their songs for inspiration for this chapter. The first dance song:** **_Lets Go!_ ** **Is playing on Jazz's radio. Let's Go!)**

~/~

On the semi-outskirts of the city where they have more room for entertainment, is the biggest form of entertainment Detroit –the world capital of  _automobiles_ \- can offer!

The Grand Prix.

It was now night time, all the lights were off. The crowd was silent in anticipation. Little Sari was trying in vain to control her excitement beside her father and Fanzone's family.

Then, the lights in the center platforms all light up towards the stars. Then they faded to reveal the championship finalists. The ground lights faded, then aerial light flying in the sky lit up each and every one of them. On the platform, they all stood in a double ring, starting with the winner going clockwise. In the center showed their own little graphics on hover screens.

For Blackarachnia, it showed a black screen with cool red and blue circuitry battling against each other then turning into tricked out cybernetic cobwebs on the floor. Multiple red eyes appeared and a spyder lady eerily similar to her robot form fell from the sky gracefully, making waves of circuitry and webbing launch around her; She then stood up, twirled and blew a kiss.

(The men in the crowd went crazy XD)

BA winked and then one of the aerial lights lit up her car and she swaggered to it, starting it up. The crowd went wild as she revved her car.

Next was Sara. Said racer smirked as some last minute changes she didn't even tell her team.

It started with a sphere that looked like glowing water at first, then solidified but started to glow. It started to drip, but instead it looked like Allspark fragments. For every ripple on the floor, it rippled out blue circuitry. As the last 'drop' fell, it revealed a certain Key of hers.

She was by her car now, and as the 'Key' fell straight to the floor, she put her own key in the ignition.

"You ready?" She spoke as if to herself. Her radio answered.

 ** _Slag yeah._**  She revved her car. She looked up and saw her family above the Finishline, directly above her. Sari was waving and cheering. Sara smiled. "But are you ready?" He asked. Her gazed softened.

The more driver got to their cars, the more the track itself lit up.

Prowl himself was seen at the Finishline. Sara smirked. Prowl put on his visor and revved his bike. He popped a wheelie and sped onwards. As he sped down the track, the lights and the track itself came  _alive_!

As if waiting for him, the track lit up as he passed, the track shifted and whirred as the gears moved. The track lifted up with him. Soon, he smirked as a jump came up, he shifted his turbo and several other bikers leapt across the massive gap and he sped up the ramp and leapt high in the air above them all. And being a Cyber ninja, he used his agility and reflexes to pull off some INSANE airborne moves before he touched down!

By the time he did one lap, all the drivers were introduced and in their cars.

* * *

Let the race BEGIN!

* * *

This track was at least 20 times larger than the last one, it weaved over and under the crowds with plenty of straight-aways to make room for nitro bursts.

Currently, BA was still in the lead. She was ahead by a long shot. Jazz easily kept up with Sara and Megatron was behind Mix and Scrapper for some reason. How those two caught up so fast confused them, but then again, it was the first lap, they probably already used their Nitro to catch up.

Starscream was behind though and the cameras had to put him on mute for whatever he was threatening the Constructicons with. Sara chuckled, they probably got the drop on him. Jazz winked and steadily started to get ahead op her. She grinned catching on.

It's the finals for crying out loud! Its every 'Bot for themselves!

She flipped a switch and some  **(Pop Rock firework thingies)** shot out from behind. The cars swerved but Megatron saw it coming and expertly weaved with style. "You're going to have to do better than that!" He taunted.

"No duh! Those were aimed at Starscream!" She laughed. As soon as those words left her mouth, both drivers looked in their rearview mirrors and saw said Seeker swerve and spin behind them. He laughed. "Idiot…"

"Look out!" Jazz warned. The Constructicon must've saw it too because they had some sort of plow at the front of their car easily cutting through them.

"Of course…" Sara mumbled with a smile.

Up ahead, BA was starting to get bored. She was so far ahead, that when she looked to her left in the distance, she saw what happened to Starscream and snorted. She had her own song playing on the radio.  **(Skylar Grey - _Dance Without You_.)**

She closed her eyes briefly. On her rearview mirror she has her good luck necklace her… 'BFF' gave her.

A smile graced her lips.

She looked on ahead and started mouthing the words, with a shirtless Optimus tucked way in the back of her processor.  **(4)**

* * *

**Present Day**

Sari Sumdac lay asleep in the Med Bay with her dad kneeling next to her. Having told them how he found her as a baby in his lab, he left out the part where a teenage Sari followed soon after. And looking at his adopted daughter now, he can now confirm that  _that_  girl is THIS Sari. Same clothes and everything!

~/~

_"I never got to say this before, but… Thank you. For Everything, dad."_

~/~

"You're very welcome." He smiled gingerly.

* * *

Back at the Race, Isaac Sumdac had his daughter perched on his shoulders as she cheered for her mother.

"She's good, I'll give her that." Came the cocky voice of none other than-

"Ah! Mr. Powell! Thank you for coming!" Isaac sighed in relief that his friend could make it.

"Of course! What makes you think I would miss something a momentous as this?" Little sari shivered. That guy always gave her the creeps. She glared at him.  _He's up to something_.

~/~

Bee shivered. He checked his rear views and sure enough, he spotted Powell.

"Bee?" Sari asked.

**_It's nothing._ **

"Yeah right. What's wrong?" Silence. "Come on Bumblebee. Talk to me. You can trust this face can't you?"

 ** _…I hate it when you do that._**  He mumbled. She grinned in victory as she dodged one of Starscreams' Gimmicks as they now drove neck and neck. The duo easily driving in sync during a conversation.

**_I just have a bad feeling, that's all. I think something's going to happen before this race is through._ **

"What do you mean?" She asked and then FINALLY lost the annoying Seeker. But then he started gaining again.

* * *

Bee sat on the roof of Sumdac Tower alone. The now glowing key in his hands. The afternoon sun set a while ago as street lights started to flicker on.

But then the sound of heavy, rusting and breaking, footsteps in the far distance caught his attention. He stood up and turned his eyes into Optics and zoomed in.

* * *

"Alright Bumblebee!" Sara exclaimed over the loud engine, also excited with the adrenaline rush… "Are you gonna tell me what new gimmicks you guys added, or is it gonna be a surprise?" She grinned mischievously.

 ** _Let me see…_**  The radio replied equally feeling mischievous.  ** _When the next driver pulls up, put on your shades._**

"Why…?" She could feel him smirk.

~/~

Megatron was catching up, one of non-Cybertronian drivers that surprisingly made it to the finals, kept him busy. And distracted…

"Enough!" He growled. He flipped a switch and demanded vengeance against this obnoxious human.

His Gimmick was in his tires. The hubcap transformed and pulled back to reveal tire shredders that almost resembled his old sword.  **(3)**

Their tires clashed and the Humans pathetic wheel didn't even stand a chance! He huffed as the driver drove off the track, the magnetic force field provided by Sumdac Systems, caught the car in mid air before it killed the driver.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Ratchet come out in an Ambulance just like his Alt and help the pathetic Human. Ratchet glared and Megatron huffed and waved him off.

~/~

With Mix and Scrapper.

"Hey Mix." Scrapper started as he drove. Mix was passenger and initiated the Gimmicks.

"Yeah, Scrapper?"

"I was thinkin'. Why are we racing in the first place?"

"What do you mean?! We're helpin' Sari you numbnut!"

"Yeah I know, but-!" They were catching up to another Human Driver. "DirtBoss?"

"Dirtboss." Mix agreed with a smirk.

The real DirtBoss isn't here with them, but that doesn't mean they can't name one of their best Gimmicks after him!

Up ahead, there were at least the last of the Human Drivers and Megatron. Starscream zipped passed them and was CLEARLY out for Energon.

"We're in trouble!" Scrapper screamed as Starscream swerved in front of them and was about to start his own Gimmick. "Mi~x! Anytime now!"

Mix twisted the nob at the end of the Gear Shift and revealed a button. "Ready?" Mix Smirked, as did Scrapper.

When they pushed a button, over several dozen Cerebral Shells launched in every direction. About 8 hit another car.

They hit: Starscream, Jazz, and 6 Human vehicles.

"Oh not Jazz-!" Scrapper started.

"A necessary sacrifice!" Mix cut in. "I don't know about you, but I want to see the end of this race in one piece!"

"How'd he even get hit!? Isn't he like, a million miles ahead of us?!"

"Who knows, they went in every direction and he was above us with the others. Now lets do this!"

"Right!"

The glove compartment on the passenger side opened up to reveal a second steering wheel and the floor revealed gas pedals. Scrapper Prayed…

~/~

Clair Bennet was doing her broadcast when she saw what the Constructicons were up to.

"Oh oh! Looks like the Constructicons are about to play their signature move!" She put her mike to the crowd and all were telling them to ' _Give 'em Hell!'_ or ' _Not Jazz!_ '

"If Megatron and Starscream don't finish them off, Jazz's fangirls just might." She snickered.  **(5)**

~/~

"Looks like I'm goin' in girl! Good luck!" Jazz bid farewell to Sara, until he adjusted his visor and sat back in his chair.

 ** _Hello!_**  Bumblebee whimpered.

"Hell no." Sara groaned. Jazz kicked back as he allowed Sara to catch up to Blackarachnia. She saluted him and he nodded.

He set his car to Autopilot and pulled out a shrunken down version of his trusty… Cyber Ninja Nunchucks.

The fangirls squealed as they saw Jazz climb out his window and on his car roof that was probably going close to 200 by now. And just as Mix was about to take control of his wheel, Jazz whipped his nunchucks at the shell and knocked it off his car and into the crowd. The girls cheered as he saluted and crawled back into his car.

As for the other victims, lets just say Prowl called a time out, forcing an early half time… A few drivers got a house call from Ratchet. Said Doc Bot paid Mix and Scrapper a visit with nothing but a wrench in each hand. The next time someone saw him, the wrenches was gone…

Up on the center hover screens, showed the live rankings.

**1** **st** **\- Blackarachnia**

**2** **nd** **\- Sara Sumdac**

**3** **rd** **\- Megatron**

**4** **th** **\- (Random Human)**

**5** **th** **\- Jazz**

**6** **th** **\- (Random Human)**

**7** **th** **\- Henry Masterson**

**8** **th** **\- (Random Human)**

**Constructicons,** _(and the rest of the Random Humans taken out by their Cerebral shell)_

**_Out of the Race_ **

* * *

**A/N- Have '** **_Wait_ ** **' by M83 play for this scene between Sara and Bumblebee**

* * *

Sara was leaning against Bumblebee while Bulkhead and Optimus worked on Bumblebee. She looked up at the rankings lazily until one of the Humans' names caught her attention.

"Henry Masterson… Why does that name sound familiar?" She asked herself, drawing a blank. (Some memories still forgotten…)

Bumblebee wasn't paying attention, nor did he care. At the moment, the only thing going through his processor was the view from his drivers' side mirror. He angled it so he got a better view of Sara…

No. Of Sari.

In his optics, he saw her as a woman. Her long hair flowing behind her due to the heavy wind from the tracks. The multiple spotlights and camera flashes fading in and out in the background as he focused solely on her. Her brown skin showing various hues in the lighting, as well as the lights causing her red hair to become even more vivid.

She was… beautiful.

And when she looked around and then up at the stars, Bumblebee wanted nothing more than  _BEG_  Primus to make his human Alt a  _little_  older so he could have the courage to walk up to her, put his serv-  ** _HANDS_**  on both sides of her face and kiss her. Right then and there.  **(6)**

Just thinking about it made him remember the one time they did kiss. And he would never forget it, even after his offlining.

"I don't know…" Her voice gratefully cut off his train of thought.

**_What…?_ **

"I said, I wonder why that name sounds familiar. Did I know him before?" She looked at him and he froze in his tracks.

 ** _Uh- Um. Who? Who are we talking about?_**  She rolled her eyes.

"Henry Masterson." She gestured to the rankings behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sari's "Ooooh!" Moment. Inspired by Puss 'n Boots bar scene where that cat (my friend thinks was high on catnip) went 'Ooooh!' L.O.L little Sari mimicked that cat to a T.
> 
> 2) Bee's transforming scene, yeah, I got lazy.
> 
> (Pop Rock firework thingies)= I KNOW there's a word for it, but I can't quite remember. They're like marbles but light up like sparklers and crackle and pop. Do you know what they are?
> 
> 3) I had to put something of Megatron's as a Gimmick! I was gonna put his arm cannon but I had a hard time trying to figure out how that work as a non weapon type gimmick...
> 
> 4) Remember that prank that was pulled on Optimus where he had to take off his shirt?
> 
> 5)Are you a Jazz Fangirl? (I know I am!)
> 
> 6) Bumblebee wanting to be older. Remember, his human Alt is a young teenager while Sara is in her 20's (I think. We didn't even know Sari's age as a teen, so it's hard to tell Sara's age)


	12. The Race Pt.2

Prowl has a bad feeling.

After Bee and Sara leaves to go back in the race, he gets off his bike and looks around. At the start of the race, he noticed Little Sari having the time of her life with her …father? Adopted father? Either way, she and the professor were having a great time, even Captain Fanzone and his wife. Prowl eyed the Chief of Police warily as Prowl had never seen him so relaxed around machines…

What he also noticed was on the phone. Nothing unusual, but that nagging feeling was raging on just looking at that man! Nothing out of the ordinary about that, though. Prowl glared at him all the same.

He tried to think of something else to get his mind off of that horrible human. Right…

Sara and Bee. Now THAT brought a smile to his face. He saw the two lounging around during the early halftime. Bee must be thanking Primus that he was in vehicle mode at that point because even a glitchhead could see how much he cares for her.

He really hopes things work out between them (even if he has a body of a boy!) Prowl snickered at how miserable he must be because of that!

 ** _Prowl?_**   Prime's voice over the Comm…  ** _Report, anything unusual out there?_**

Prowl got off his bike and took off his helmet. He faced the crowd again to see the Professor and Mr. Powell talking like old friends. Even if Powell's smile was fake.

"No. Nothing unusual here."

* * *

**Present day**

News clipping after clipping Optimus pulled up. The Autobots surrounded the screen to show all of the races Sara participated in. And as they neared the end, there were more than enough to show exactly what happened as the race ended.

Optimus pulled up one of the videos of the race just a few laps before the end, with the current placement roster on the right of the screen with Claire Bennet on the left. It alternated between her commentary and putting the race on full screen. Now and then there was someone with a marker pointing out certain things they would've missed otherwise.

One thing they almost missed was a familiar name on the roster catching up to Jazz, Megatron, BA and Sara.

* * *

**_4 years earlier_ **

_Oh, it is ON!_  Sara thought grinning. She was finally neck and neck with Blackarachnia.

It seems both Spider Lady and old Megsy teamed up just to get ahead of her. Sara started to worry. So far, BA has yet to use a Gimmick. Sara took a deep breath as she could practically hear the other woman smirk.

~/~

In the ex-Tyrants car, Megatron was caught up in the adrenalin and excitement of the race. He hasn't had this much fun in Vorns! And neither Prime, nor Starscream was here to ruin it for him! Granted Prime was in the pit crew and Starscream was in another car- neither was in his car to witness his good mood, especially since the windows were tinted a little.

With the cameras flashing, it brought back memories of his gladiator days when people cheered for him and made bets on the outcome. He allowed himself this time, this race to let everything go. He's not a Decepticon, not a leader, he's just another racer trying to come out on top.

~/~

Thoroughly annoyed that no one cared what place he was in, or anything at all about him, Henry Masterson grew more and more irritated that farther ahead they got ahead of him. He was so mad, he slung some very colorful curse words at them.

"Oh ho ho! Someone's having a tantrum!" Clairy giggled as it showed the muted driver behind her. "Wonder what kind of comeback he's going to initiate! What do you think folks! Think he'll come out on top or come in last! Stay tuned to find out!"

~/~

Prowls danger sense was going haywire. "Prowl!" Said ninja whipped around to see Optimus and Bulkhead walking towards him. He relaxed and turned to lean against the railing. Optimus joined him on the left and Bulkhead on the right.

"Is something wrong?" Prime asked concerned.

"C'mon! You can tell us!" Bulkhead encouraged.

Prowl didn't answer, instead pointed to the Sumdac's. The two looked in their direction and little Sari waved her hands excitedly. The professor caught their gaze and waved as well.

Without looking away, "Look next to the professor." Prowl spoke just loud enough to be heard. They did just that and-

"Is that..?" Prime started.

"Mr. Powell?!" Bulkhead finished in shock. Prime glared.

"What's he doing here?"

"Nothing good no doubt. Ever since I saw him there during half time, I've had a bad feeling something's going to happen." Prowl smiled at little Sari and gestured to the cars rounding the corner.

"Alright, I'll tell the others to keep an Optic open for trouble."

"Eyes." Prowl corrected with a smirk as Bulk chuckled. Prime Blushed.

"Right, eyes. Got it." He sighed. "This is gonna take some getting used to." He grumbled. Bulkhead reached over and patted his shoulder and offered a smile. Prime snorted and playfully shoved off the arm.

Prowl kept his…  _eyes_  on little Sari and smiled at his soon-to-be friend as she cheered on herself. He smiled even more as he remembered how she liked to go fast whenever she drove inside Bumblebee. And now she's a racing legend.

~/~

"Yes! Yes, that's it! Faster Bumblebee!" Sara yelled excitedly as they FINALLY inched ahead of Blackarachnia. Bumblebee felt everything go silent as she said his full name. Then with renewed determination, he put every ounce of power he had and redirected it to his rocket boosters.

The crowd cheered, the finishline dead ahead. The referee raising that checkered flag.

Sara noticed a new car in her rear-view mirror, but chose to ignore it.

Something shot from the car and past Megatron who almost swerved off the track in shock, past BA who almost got hit by Megatron as he swerved, and latched on to one of Bee's rockets.

And explode.

The momentum combined with the force of the blast caused the car to swerve and then flip.

The crowd screamed as they watched Sara and Bee flip over a dozen times, hit the two cars behind her and then fly over the Finishline and off the track falling several meters with only the magnetic field to stop their fall.

The stands were so quite that the only sound, was little Sari screaming for her mommy.

* * *

_A camera man ran with the crowd and looked up to see the car in mid air._

**_*STATIC*_ **

_The maintenance crew, and firefighters slowly lower the car to the ground. with the footage breaking up into static._

* * *

_"Let me through! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER IN THERE!" The professor wailed off screen._

_***STATIC*** _

_Captain Fanzone trying in vain to hold a scream Sari in his arms as she tried to get away._

**_(Audio only of her screaming and sobbing)_ **

* * *

_Ratchet stood over Sara, frantically trying to heal her._

_***STATIC*** _

_Other paramedic's kept getting in his way until security had to restraining him AND take away his wrenches!_

_***STATIC*** _

_R_ _atchet growled and clenched his fists feeling utterly helpless as they dragged her, and a boy found in the car, in an unknown ambulance. Begging Primus that it was his instead!_

* * *

_Mr. Powell stood in the grieving Professors place to make a statement and to reassure the public that Miss. Sumdac is in very capable hands._

_***STATIC*** _


	13. Looking Forward to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is revolving around Present Day Bumblebee in the Trophy Room.

**Present day**

Bumblebee flicked on the lights to the showroom in the basement. The lights flickered on and off before eventually staying on.

His eyes widened and then he inwardly sighed. He slowly walked around, truly looking at all the pictures and trophies in here, pointedly ignoring his vehicle form now hidden under a tarp.

* * *

_"'Bumblebee?' Why Bumblebee?"_

_"Because~! It's black and yellow, has those freaky stripes and reminds me of one!"_

* * *

He saw pictures of not just Sara, but of everyone else as well. There were several display cases, one next to each car. It had spotlights on the inside and top of the case. The shelves were glass and there was a mirror along the length of the back. At the bottom were a few drawers. They all have a display case dedicated to just them.

Even the Cons.

* * *

_After securing S.U.V. Bumblebee looked back over his shoulder to see his Human self hugging a crying Sari._

_Sari, who cried happily at finally being reunited with her long time friend._

* * *

Jealousy surged through him as he stopped in front of both Elita-1's and Blackarachnia's shelf and displays. Sari means the world to him and he cant even hold her. Yeah, he can hold her in his hand or let her sit in him or on his shoulder, but it's just not the same.

* * *

_Bee was tucking a sleeping Sari to bed, sitting beside her as he pulled out her ponytails. Bumblebee saw Bee slowly moved his hand through her bangs and settle on her cheek._

* * *

He looked at the pictures and saw the two Femmes happy. In most, Optimus was present. Granted in the video, Elita mentioned the two were married. The thought brought a smile to his faceplates. Even Blackarachnia had a genuine smile as she stood beside them in the picture.

He continued walking until he got to the Constructicons' display. Mix and Scrapper looked like they were really enjoying themselves. In some photo's they were working on either cars or random projects.

In one photo showed Mix, Scrapper AND Bulkhead. They fell asleep in the garage and were leaning against each other. Bulkhead was clearly snoring loudly with his mouth open and drooling a little. They had a bit of red on their faces, probably drunk off of High-Grade or whatever the Humans call that liquid. Sara and Sari were tiptoeing close to them holding a bag of unknown contents. The looks on their faces clearly showed that they were going to prank the trio hard!

He snickered at that. Memory loss or no, Sari will never change.

He kept going until he inevitably stood before Sara's display. There was a sheet over it to keep the dust away and what looks like a switch on the side of the case.

He straitened up and mentally prepared himself for the life he'll never have.

~/~

Unknown to the Autobot, there was someone sitting in the wrecked Bug. Dark-skinned hands of a teen barely visible as their owners' eyes peeked through one of the tarps holes.

~/~

Bumblebee yanked off the sheet and several inches of dust flew everywhere around and on him. He –without looking away- flipped the switch and turned the spotlight on.

He stepped back to let it all in.

The spotlights from above made everything glow. All those trophies… Photographs of every what-if. Of a life Bee had in his Human body.

There were pictures of her victories of all those races: drag, street, and professional. Sara did it all!

There were even little knick-knacks as well, obviously made by little Sari. Doodles of her, Sara and Isaac. A piece of unidentifiable tech by a complete amateur. Bumblebee smiled. It was probably the first thing Sari ever built, with no special functions (or any he could figure out).

There were even pictures of just Bee in there. Him and Bulkhead eating icecream; Prowl teaching how to ride his Motorcycle; All five of them at a lake, Bee on top of Optimus shoulders in black and yellow swim trunks, playing Chicken against Bulkhead and Prowl (with said Cyber-Ninja on Bulks shoulders). Ratchet was probably the one with the camera.

And so many more! The case was filled with them, and in all that chaos, Bumblebee still stood in awe.

~/~

The unknown person inwardly sighed and sat back in the moth-eaten seats. The faint blue glow of their eyes barely visible before the person flickered in and out before vanishing like a hologram.


	14. Redirecting Power and Absorbing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn't resist adding two out of four of my OC's. I'm sorry. I wanted to do this from an outsiders P.O.V, and so~! What better P.O.V. than that of an intern a month into her job and a crazy Janitor?

In a private laboratory, hidden in the woods outside Detroit, found a car diving towards one of the main entrances disguised as a mine entrance. The driver was new to the job and started about a month ago. She flashed her ID to the guards and they let her pass.

She kept driving down the tunnel until the concrete walls gave way to the actual lab. She parked her car and then noticed a commotion regarding an Ambulance. Panicking, she hastily got out of the car with her bag for work and went to see none other than her boss, Mr. Powell get out of his own vehicle and looking all too smug.

She glared at him and he just smirked before walking over to the crowd.

The last thing she sees before the crowd becomes too much, is a young woman and a boy being carried OUT of the Ambulance via stretchers and led deeper into the mines/laboratories.

~/~

"Dr. Noelson! Dr. Noelson!" Someone calls from behind, and (the now-dubbed) Dr. Noelson turns and smiles a little.

Dr. Noelson is in her late twenties with long brown hair in a low-ponytail, slightly tanned skin, and blue-green eyes. She wore the standard white lab coat for scientists with dark jeans visible underneath and what looks like a light blue shirt with a printed dark blue butterfly showing where the top buttons are parted.

The person who called her is the Janitor, Jack. He's a few years younger and still has that childish persona that is almost gone with his age. He has blue eyes, and dark brown hair with red highlights. At the base of his neck it goes into a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon for about half a foot with his hair stretching past his waist. He has two more ponytails, one in front of each ear with matching ribbons going an inch or two. He has a broom and dust pan and the portable supply closet he brings with him everywhere as he just got done cleaning a room when he saw her walk past.

"For the last time, call me Star." She giggled as he looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

"Right… Oh yeah, did you hear what happened earlier?!"

"You mean with the Ambulance? If so, I was there-"

"You were there!? So that means you saw them!" He gripped the broom excitedly.

"Saw who? You mean that woman and little boy? Who were they?"

"You mean you don't know?! They're the robots Mr. Powell have been going on and on about!"

"What?!"

Over the last month or so, Mr. Powell told them that they were to investigate Robots made in another country for fear of terrorists. They don't know which country, and Sumdac Systems are the only legitimate manufacturing company in the world proven to make civilian-friendly, non-weaponized robots.

She thought back to earlier when she saw them, they looked just like people! She put her hand to her mouth and stepped back in shock. If they're so lifelike, they could be anyone! No wonder this examination was so important. If she can get a good look at their circuitry, she might be able to pinpoint who made them.

Jack, seeing as he lost her to her thoughts, just smiled and walked ahead to the next room. Confident, that if anyone can solve this, she can.

~/~

The first time she really gets a good look at them, it's the boy. A day later, she finds him on a table on the other side of a window in a solitary room, the room she's in is meant for observing. Numerous heavy-duty magnets holding him down. He was stripped of his clothes and is now wearing that god-awful gown you'd find at a normal doctors office that ties in the back. Mentally preying they let him at least keep his boxers on.

She's still interning and has to listen to the more experienced scientist and Engineers. They keep referring to him a mindless machine. If that's the case, then why did the 'machine' look like it wanted to cry? Valiantly trying to hold back from all out wailing in pain like he lost someone important.

Could it be that woman he was with? Does it think that female is offline?

And how come she's the only one that notices his reactions?

~/~

The next day, they are observing the female when she gets the shock of her life. It's none other than THE Sara Sumdac! What the Hell?! She was a robot this whole time?!

She walks into a different observatory room to see Mr. Powell himself gazing into the lab on the other side of the glass. She walks over, clipboard clutched to her chest to take notes. He nods to her in acknowledgement and turns back to gaze into the massive room below. He chuckles at her reaction to the sheer enormity of both the room, and how important this project really is.

Star notices right away the vast amounts of cables, cords, wires and computers connected to something hanging by them from the ceiling like a stalactite. No… Someone. It was Sara.

She too, was stripped of her clothes. But (thankfully) instead of that gown horrid gown, she has a white tanktop and white… underwear.

Before she can curse the word ' _perverts…_ ' in her mind, she saw why.

Mr. Powell took it upon himself to give the intern mercy and brought of a holo-screen in the glass itself. He made it zoom in (and expand the screen itself) to show Sara up close.

Stars eyes widened and the clipboard slipped from her grasp.

Sara's skin retracted up and out to so a black inner structure with the only light coming from either circuitry or what must be a robots equivalent to blood pumping through veins. Except her 'blood'  _glowed_  blue! Literally glowed a soft light, like a candle, but blue. She could see the  _power_  pumping through them!

It was beautiful… The sheer detailing, what kind of metal did they use? Steel? Chrome? Titanium? Her skin- Oh god her skin! It was dark brown like a normal person, but at the moment, it was transparent, letting all that power shine through…

And her eyes, no longer resembling a humans, but now glowing blue as well to match the rest of her. She could even see it pulse in her  _hair_ …

"Now do you see?" Powell's voice startling her. "Why this project is of the utmost importance?"

She nodded numbly, still mystified.

Something caught her eye as Mr. Powell got a call and left the room to take it.

In the screen, Sara had her head down and he body was limp. She zoomed out a little. Maybe it's the sedatives they used? She switched to a different camera angle and noticed something even worse. It was just like that boy, except.. Sara looked…

Broken.

Not physically, no they fixed her up as best as they could. But Mentally. She was mentally broken.

Just what did they do to them?! Was this as they were being captured? Or after…

~/~

She was up all night going over her notes, and even drawing what she saw. She didn't get an ounce of sleep as she tried to figure this out.

It was that day though, when the boy escaped and ran around in desperation, did they finally start to put at least a few pieces together.

The boy still had on his gown as he crashed through a door leading to the other end of the hallway Star was on, her hand on the doorknob. She looked back at him.

He kicked the door he came from shut and barricaded it. The only other door was hers.

He straitened up and looked at her over his shoulder. She noticed his eyes were blue like Sara's. He really is like her. She let go of the handle and faced him, as did he.

"Step aside." He all but growled out. But she just stood there. "Move!"

"You're looking for her, aren't you?" She whispered. His eyes widened and twitched. He clenched his fists and –is that  _lightning_  coming from them?!- charged right at her. She held her ground though, even as he skidded to a stop and swiftly grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her down to eye level. She dropped her clipboard.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He demanded, with a hint of fear and panic she noticed. She just smiled gently.

"Sara is alright. I just saw her yesterday. She is still online." His grip loosened in relief as she spoke. She gingerly got out of his grip and knelt down to pick up the papers. One paper, she separated from the others and held it out to him. He snatched it from her and stepped back.

He froze. It was Sara (As she saw her yesterday) drawn in colored pencil. He relaxed a little, then tensed, obviously noticing what she's attached to.

"Keep it." His eyes widened as he stared at her. She stood up and turned to the door. "Sara is going to be alright. All we want is to know what she is and who made her, then we'll let her go." Hopefully he doesn't see her bluff. She has absolutely no idea that they would let them go. But if it means the cooperation of at least one of them-

"You will..? You'll really let us go…?" She didn't even need to turn around to know the boy is just as broken as Sara. The hopeful tone in his voice is  _killing_  her! Especially the lie she's about to tell.

"Yes." He started to smile.

"But! You have to cooperate with us!" Her voice cracking slightly. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Jacquina Noelson. But my friends call me Star. What's your designation?"

He snorted with a smile, then pointed with his thumb to himself. "My  _*snicker*_  designation, is Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?"

"But you can call me Bee." He smiled and held out his hand and they shook on it.

"Well, I best get back to work, would you like me to escort you back to your cell?"

At this, they both looked back to the door to hear a sudden lack of banging fists. "Uh… yes please?"

She giggled and led him back the way they came.

Then looked at the barricade itself and twitched.

"HOW did you even  _lift_  half this stuff!?  ** _No-one_**  can lift them without a forklift at least!" He just snickered and prepared to show off by lifting them up WAY too easily. Star just stood there dumbstruck. Bee then proceeded to grab her hand and lead her back through the door.

~/~

The days went by and found a new normal to go by. With the hope of escape, Bumblebee was cooperative (beyond vague with anything Cybertron related) and gave false information using the nicknames of the Detroit villains (Nano-Sec, Slo-Mo, Professor Princess, Angry Archer, even Wreck-Gar) to pose as 'Aliases' of his creators. Star saw through him right away. She got a kick out of some of his stories though, but the others thought he had a malfunction somewhere when he brought up Wreck-Gar and the Angry Archer (a Robin Hood wannabe).

Star just rolled her eyes at his antics, not for the first time wondering if he's not a robot, but maybe a Cyborg. A person with cybernetic parts. Maybe he was sick and had his organs replaced to save him? There's just no  _way_  he's all machine with his personality.

But all that went down hill when Mr. Powell introduced himself.

Bumblebee went quiet. Not in fear, but the dangerous, predatorily quiet. Bumblebee knew Powell, and they  _clearly_ weren't on good terms. But… Powell doesn't seem to recognize Bumblebee.

Huh.

All cooperation of the last week or two went down the drain. He stayed quiet. No talking, wise cracking jokes, 'made up' stories… Nothing. And every time someone went near him, he produced MASSIVE voltage of electricity and either fried them to the point of hospitalization, or scared them away screaming.

Everyone stayed away from him. There were even talks of shutting him down, and once they were done, using the rest of him for parts.

Star decided fast on how to fix this. She had to find Sara and get her to calm him down.

~/~

She saw Jack just leaving the room she was looking for. "Hold that door! Don't close it!" She screamed at him as she rounded a corner, spotting him.

Thankfully he listened and stepped aside. Before he could get a word out, she grabbed his jacket and dragged him behind her.

"Wha? Hey! What's the big idea?!" She stopped and faced him with a look that screamed mischief.

"What do you say? Want to help me cause a Prison Break?" His eyes widened, the he grinned, matching hers.

She sighed dramatically. "It's soo tragic! That little boy misses Sara and is being held prisoner by a mad scientist!" (Meaning Powell. )"Right now, he's not letting anyone near him and  _nothing_  is calming him down!"

Jack just snickered at how badly she was acting, trying to get to what's going on.

"So basically, our Franken-boy needs his beauty?" She snorted.

Franken-boy is a nickname he made when he heard how Star described Bee that fist visit. Unlike the actual Frankenstein, who is made of various human organs pieced together and raised from the dead; Bee is a mashup of human and mechanical parts. Even the Human half is just a bunch of nanites fused together to make a believable human appearance. No one really knows if he is a little boy, or is much, much older. She's betting on older (but has no idea by how much!)

That entire day somehow wound up trying to see who can come up with better nicknames. Star settled on Franken-boy once he tried being funny and brought up names that should not be repeated…

"We'll come up with better terms later." She whispered , then spoke normally. "Time to find the keys to the tower-" The cables holding up Sara is the 'tower', "and set the Beauty free!" Trying in vain from yelling this out.

Jack set the broom down and started to untwist the wooden bar from the broom so he now has a staff-like weapon. "Well, I was getting fired anyway," He grinned. "Let's clean HOUSE!"

And in his excitement, as he said ' _HOUSE!_ ', he whipped his 'staff' to the side and knocked out a random scientist accidentally. "Oops."

Star face-palmed.

"Are you referring to Bumblebee?" A new voice whispered so low, Star almost missed it.

She looked around, but heard movement, above her.

Sara slowly lifted her head to look at them. She was still connected and still exposed. Jack freaked, having never heard her talk before. Star just stepped forward.

But before she could speak, Security swarmed the room and surrounded them.

 ** _Big_**. Mistake.

Sara knew exactly who they were referring to. For the last week, Jacks nicknames for them had stuck to the other employees and it didn't take long for Sara to figure out they were trying to reunite them.

And so… being part Allspark has it's advantages…

After being poked and prodded and used as the biggest stereotypical governmental lab experiment ever, Sara smirked.

Star looked up just in time to see Sara close her eyes in concentration. The lights started to flicker then the intercom started to go off, alerting the base of power failure, then power redirection. Star saw all the blue veins in Sara's body pulse and raw electricity shooting through the cables threatening Sara with an overload. The lights at the base of the room go dark, the computers shut down.

From the edge of the room, towards Sara, until the only light from the room came from the laser pointers of the guns (now slowly, hesitantly aimed at Sara), and the blue 'blood' fully charged and threatening to burst.

Then, a sound. A cord disengaged from her. Then another, and another. Gradually, she was lowered to the ground into a crouch with her head down and eyes closed.

"D-don't move! O-o-or we'll shoot." The most moronic of the guards declared over a megaphone.

Even in the dim lights, Jack and Star (backing away, knowing how the next  _minute_  is going to play out) can see Sara smirk…

~/~

Bumblebee was outright furious! This whole time, Mr. Powell was in charge?! Just what were they REALLY doing to them! Why didn't Star tell him! Who knows what they were doing to Sari!

The lights went out.

"What now?" He groaned.

* * *

**_BOOOOMMMMM!_ **

* * *

A massive explosion followed by lots and lots of guns firing.

He blinked.

The guards outside his door yelled something (the door made it sound muffled). He adjusted his audios and hacked into their radio.

Sara has escaped!

(More explosions and gunfire getting louder).

The door opened to reveal Dr. Noelson and that Janitor guy… Jack? She held a bag out to him as Jack leaned against the door with a long plastic pole. Is that from his broom?

"Here, you might want to change." She grinned as he grabbed it and pulled out-

"My hat!" The bag held all his clothes. "Why?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know. "Why are you helping us?"

"What?" Jack started. "You don't want out? Ok, Star give me the keys, I'll lock the door-" He started and she elbowed him.

"Wait! That's not what I meant." Bee lowered the bag. "Why are you helping us?"

All that can be heard are gunshots two halls away.

"Because it's the right thing to do." She said, leaving him even more confused. She turned around. "You changing or what?"

"Uh! Yes ma'am!"

Five minutes later, the inevitable: Sara skidded to a halt, Armor out with Energon swords blazing and thoroughly used. Her optics widened happily at seeing Bee, but they still company coming.

(Right: The FINALLY perfected armor for an Older Sari -in this case, Sara- as well as Older Sari in general.)

(The other girl -Left- is the Shattered Glass Counterpart)

And Star thought she was ethereal before! She's never seen armor like that before in her life! Star just stood there, way past awestruck. Bee just looked like a lovesick fool of the gentlest kind. A look Jack can relate to. And now, as Sara gracefully whips her left hand toward that hall she came from –sword retracting, but not fully away- and into a machine gun, Jack now fully sees what Star does.

He put a hand on Bees shoulder. "Aren't you going to help her? Don't let her upstage you!" He grinned toothily.

"Hey!" Star huffed playfully. Bee just smiled then nodded.

He closed his eyes briefly before sprinting the short distance to Sara. He focused on his hands to transform into stingers. He shot his hands down the hall when he realized: They didn't transform. They were still hands!

He tried again. Nothing. Again. Nothing! His feet, the wheels! NOTHING! He can't Transform…

Jack yanked him back and took cover against the wall as Sara stood her ground.

"I can't transform anymore… I CAN'T TRANSFORM ANYMORE!"

* * *

**_SLAP_ **

* * *

"Get a  _hold_  of yourself BEE! Now think! When they were doing the tests, did they mess with anything? Take something out or took apart?" Star huffed before grabbing his shoulders. "It couldn't have been much, you can still make electricity." Trying to calm him.

Bee took a moment to think.

"Well, there was that crash."

"Crash?"

"Yeah, Sara and I were about to cross the finish line of the last race of the season. Something hit our car and exploded causing us to crash and carried out in an Ambulance."

Stars' eyes widened, remembering that day a month ago. Her grip loosened. "That's why you were in that ambulance..?"

"Um guys!" Jack yelled, startling them. "They got us boxed in!"

To emphasize this, a few shots came from the other end of the hall, and one hit Star point blank in the head.

Everyone froze as she fell to the ground. Not even a twitch…

Bee collapsed against the wall and fell to the floor, hand to his mouth. Jack just stood there, his 'staff' limp in his fingers.

Sara then whipped her right hand towards the ceiling. Gun retracting into her arm as her hand transformed and started to create a bright blue sphere that condensed smaller and smaller. Then she fired it and tore through several hundred meters towards the surface, about ten meters in diameter.

Sunlight started to trickle through the smoke and ash.

Jack tightened his grip. He stalked over to Bee and picked him up like a child.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jack ignored him and went straight to Sara (who was also picking up Star's limp body gingerly.)

"Can you get us out of here?" Jack asked as calmly as he can. Sara nodded and knelt down so he could climb her back and ride piggyback as she held Star bridal style. Sara looked to the sky and something blue came out of the side of her feet. And she jumped.

Higher and higher, past the surface, past the trees, almost touching the clouds.

Bee and Jack felt something shift on her back and then out came wings like a jet. And then they just hovered there, with Sumdac Tower in the distance and the sunset behind them.

Down below, they could see what looks like a small army preparing to strike.

"Sari?"

"I'm going to confront him." Protests galore. "You know what happens in the future! You know what he's like! And now he knows. I have to destroy the evidence. Nothing related to us can stay."

"But…" Jack started. Bee tried to talk, but his voice kept failing him.

"Sari's mother died when she was little." Bee started. Sara smiled.

"And now, her last memory of me will be of a totally awesome speed demon crossing the finish line," She looked at him "driving an equally awesome Bug." She started to cry blue tears. Bee just held her tighter as he too, cried blue tears.

She slowly lowered herself to tree level, acknowledging Powell, wordlessly telling him she's not going to run away. She set them down on of the taller trees. Jack got off first and Bee hopped down next to him. Sara turned and handed Star over to Jack.

Nothing needed to be said.

As she let her go, Bee looked away. She smiled sadly, cupping his chin to get him to look at her. He couldn't take it any more. He put his hands on both sides of her face and yanked her forward into a kiss as he cried.

Jack could only watch, the longer he kissed her, more and more electricity hovered around his body, then got absorbed into Sara. The subtle glow to his skin is gone and his skin no longer looks metallic.

And when he pulled away, even his eyes went back to normal.

"It's been quite a ride." She smirked at his bad joke.

"Y-yeah. And look, I think I see the checkered flag!" She put her hand above her eyes and looked towards the small army ready to fire. "It's all or nothing for 1st place, and I'm not sure if I can win this."

"You will." Jack spoke up, looking towards the tower instead. "Wouldn't want to let your fans down would you? And you still have that one cheerleader still waiting for you at the winners circle."

"Sari…" Bee smiled.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Alright! Race you!" And with that she jumped down, powered up her shoes again and skated away towards Powell.

~/~

As the duo climbed down, they found themselves dodging bullets, Bee seemed impervious due to him being a machine, but Jack wasn't.

Not even 10 minutes later, Jack was hit with 6 bullets. Bee dragged him below a tree as a shelter and looked around to see if they were followed. When he looked back behind him, Jack sat, slumped against the dirt and roots. No longer breathing.

Bee punched the floor and silently screamed. He heard footsteps above them and hid next to his friends.

The soldiers were cheering. Sara was defeated. No… Annihilated. Nothing was left, her pieces scattered everywhere. The more they talked, the more he curled in on himself.

He wanted soo badly to get back at them! But… he had to go on, he had to tell Prime and the others what happened. They deserve that much. Sari was their friend too.

So for next few hours, he waited it out until he was sure they moved on.

And then, he ran. He ran towards home.

**_4 Years Later._ **

Everyone tried to live a normal life, even though it was pointless. After Bee explained what happened, well, you can expect their reactions. And strangely, Bee didn't react. The bumbling Bumblebee was quiet and detached.

He went back to bury their bodies, but they were gone, and he couldn't risk searching either.

Bee no longer wanted to race, or play games, even music. He just sighed and sat in a corner, wanting to be left alone.

That is, until the Blitzwing trio got fed up one day and dragged Bee into the city. Prime followed to make sure nothing happened, and (somehow, Prime STILL can't figure out how) the others got roped in as well. He gave a long suffering sigh, knowing nothing was going to get Bee out of this Funk. Then, they heard an alarm go off and something just clicked. It was S.U.V! The rag-tag villains teamed up!  _HOW_  did they really not notice their counterparts in the city?

And so, Prime just smiled and said something Megatron didn't even realized he missed hearing.

"Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!"

"Decepticons! Transform and Rise up!" Megatron followed, giving Prime a nod.

They cheered. Prowl and the Blitzwing trio grabbed the hubcaps off their getaway car, Bee picked up a crowbar, Prime grabbed his axe (from a fire truck when no one was looking a while back), Ratchet found a construction vehicle and yanked the tool box out of the arms of an unsuspecting worker and found his weapon of choice. Lugnut found a few of Archers' grenade arrows (and then yanked off the arrows and kept the grenades).

Blackarachnia merely looked smug while the others gave her space. She's gotten into the habit lately of having various guns and knives on her at all times since some drunk moron thought he could get her from behind. They never found his body…

Since the doors were barricaded, the glass wall were not. Bulkhead grabbed a metal trash can and threw it, breaking it down.

The fight was clearly one sided until the mere mention of the Autobots coming shortly, caused them to 'slip up and retreat' resulting in a 'hostage' situation they could get out of way too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's clean HOUSE!" Is a quote I couldn't resist stealing from the Movie: Practical Magic.
> 
> Why Bee can't Transform is because when they first started messing with his insides, a Scientist made a rookie error and accidentally broke his T-Cog.
> 
> Bee may not be able to use his electricity or transform various parts of his body anymore, but that doesn't mean it isn't Superman (strenght-wise) or change his eye color! *winkwink*


	15. The Spark Beats Brokenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two. This mini-arc explains what the version of Sari stuck in the core of Cybertron went through the past billion or so years and a deeper insight as to how Sara got into that lab; AAAANNNDDDD! What really happened in that battle between Sara vs Powell!
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the songs: "A Thousand Years"- Christina Perry and "All Fall Down"- One Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It's been a while since I've seen the show, but I think I remember Sentinel or Wasp commenting about how Bumblebee was fresh off the factory, or something like that. For the sake of this story, just go with it please.

Deep inside Cybertron, far beneath the surface. There's the central core that keeps everything alive. A glowing computer that is the life, the soul, the memories of all Cybertronians. And inside that computer is it's battery. A person. A Techno Organic, smaller than the smallest of Autobots. This tiny Femme is the only thing preventing Cybertron's demise.

* * *

" _Is this… The Well of Allsparks?" Optimus gasps as he finally blinks awake  
_

" _No, it's Detroit." Sari hiccups before crying on his chest plates.  
_

* * *

Just like in Powells' lab, she's connected to various cords and cables of various sizes, but from all directions. Each one has a specific function throughout the planet. Some for power, others for Energon.

For the next several billion years, she watches in silence. She sees young Megatron and his fellow sparkling friends grow up. She is unashamed to admit that she hacked into the system to tweak certain things or erase certain vid feeds. Trying to not only improve a few things, but also make it so certain events happening to cause her friends to come to Earth.

She planned and she waited.

She had to use every fiber of her being to restrain herself from running to Bumblebee when he was finally built. It was quite a site watching him being put together in the factory.

She watched as a mold was put together and programed, then watched as a protoform from Prowls' Cyber-Ninja Master, Yoketron's, collection was put in and activated. It was the same process for everyone.

But with Bumblebee, watching that protoform come to life and form her soon-to-be best friend... No. He's more than that now.

She couldn't describe what it's like watching this. Awe-inspiring, mystifying, humbling.

* * *

" _Her eyes are leaking." Bulkhead states as Sari cries in Bumblebees servo.  
_

* * *

She watched as his circuitry powered on, Energon pulsing through his cables, optics flickering on for the first time. The brightest she's ever seen them. Soon they added the little things, lights and mods; yellow spray paint.

* * *

" _You let 'em leak as much as you need to. We're here, and you're safe. Whatever it is, you can always talk to us. We'll listen." Bumblebee declares gently as he tries to comfort her._

* * *

She watched as he and Bulkhead joined Autobot boot camp. While at the same time, keeping an optic on everyone else and replaying vid feeds on what she missed.

She saw what happened to Ratchet and Arcee, both in the tunnels and on Lockdown's ship via his security cameras. She saw what happened to Elita-1 and Optimus getting reassigned to Omega Supreme. She saw Prowl mourning his fallen master.

And she also learned how her tiny protoform got on Earth. (But that is a story for later.)

She manages to communicate with the Allspark and convince it to warp through a certain Bridge.

Next, while Optumus' Space Bridge repair crew go into stasis below Lake Eerie, she makes a protoform in her image (teenage Sari as seen before being absorbed by Vector Sigma) and tries to go to earth.

* * *

" _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I tried to keep you from leaving, but.. the key wouldn't let me. It knew." Sari cried hysterically after Ratchet rescued her on board Omega after she tried to sabotage it.  
_

" _I understand. I've become… surprisingly attached to this little planet and it's people. Especially you." Ratchet gazed sadly at her.  
_

" _You have?"  
_

* * *

She tried to get to her father, to warn him at least, about Megatron. About Everything! But she forgot one important thing. Her damaged body after most of it was ripped apart by Vector Sigma and the blast from the Space bridge above Sumdac Tower.

Upon waking, she heard a gasp. It was her father, Isaac Sumdac. And judging from his hair, her infantile self must also be here somewhere.

"Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

The tried to get up but lost balance, but he caught her in his arms. She couldn't help but snuggle into his arms as her internal diagnostics were reporting how critical she was in need of repairs. "Dad..." She whispered as she whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I never got to say this before, but... Thank you. For everything, dad."

She then redirected the power to the lab to her to give her body a jump start. And then everything went black.

"Memory... deletion?"

* * *

" _If anything happened to you at the hands of the Decepticons, I'd never forgive myself" Ratchet continued.  
_

" _How can I help?" Sari asked under new resolve.  
_

* * *

**4 Years later.**

Back on Cybertron, Sari was really annoyed and anxious. She lost contact with her body shortly after arriving on Earth. The last thing viewed through the Body's optics was her father holding her. And now, she's getting fractured and fragmented feeds of what looks like a... car crash? Someone yelling for her mother. Gunshots, a boy clad in yellow standing next to her doing something with his hands. But he looks horrified when nothing happens.

~/~

Sara's broken body stood panting for breath before Powells private military force. Even though they have her beaten and outnumbered, they know she can just as easily turn the table on them. In the back of her mind she hears a voice calling out to her. Trying to lock on to her.

No! Not yet! First things' first.

Sara glared at Mr. Powell and stalked towards him, shoving aside those in her way. From his perspective, he sees her walk towards him with the dust from the battle blowing in the wind and numerous laser beams aimed at her from all directions. The sunlight making her glow a little.

Sparks of electricity form around her as Sari tries to make a space bridge around her. Sara aimed her palm, locked and plasma ball powering up, at his face.

"If you harm Isaac Sumdac or his daughter Sari... in ANY way, I will. End. You." He flinched back. "Permanently!" He stepped back in fear. "Do you understand me!?"

"Y-yes! Perfectly... Uh, crystal c-clear!"

As the bridge continued to form around her, she kept her gaze upon him showing the sincerity of her threat. And then she was gone in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Pre-Written Chapter From Fanfiction. The next one will be a bit.
> 
> Side note: I'm trying to figure out a creative way to incorporate baby Sari, as in how that protoform got into the Professors lab, but I keep drawing blanks. Is it worth it? Or keep the mystery?


	16. One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally get Sari out of Cybertron's core and bring back a fallen Autobot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If it's all the same to you, I think we'll walk." -Bumblebee

 

**Cybertron**

It took 4 years for Sari to repair her body, but it also took 4 years for her to figure out she's no longer compatible with it. She's been fused with Cybertrons' core for so long… getting within mere meters of her body and it overloaded, which made her start over.

She left her body alone and tried to start from scratch. That didn't work either. It's not that she wasn't compatible or it broke or malfunctioned. The new body was… flawless. It was perfect. It was that 'perfect' feeling -that felt wrong.

In her glee of making sure everything was perfect and top of the line, the image of her 8-year old self and a damaged elbow flashed in her mind and she stilled.

Sari remembered how she was so weak she used her key to upgrade herself. That in itself almost offlined her best friend and destroyed the city because she couldn't handle it.

So here she was, dangling amongst the cables to the world and trying to decide if she should go for new and flawless, or old and damaged.

She mentally sighed. Well, at least I have a spare tucked in the back! She snickered at her inside joke.

Sari then went back to old and damaged and just did the basic first aid. That method is what made her compatible in the end.

* * *

**Internal skeletal structure:**

**_Complete_ **

 

**Circuitry and power:**

**_Complete_ **

 

**Cosmetics:**

**Personal note-**

**" _Eh, could be worse. My Key could handle the rest._ "**

 

**Internal memory:**

**_Upload Complete_.**

* * *

Now that her body is done, next is the fun part: Finding a something to replace her as Cybertron's new Power Core.

Let me see…

She sent out a massive data burst so powerful, she cackled at Shockwave's scandalized expression as his monitor crashed.

Looking through every computer, stored memory vid-feed datapad, etc. She searched and found a solution.

The Decepticons had a massive stash of Energon on a Battleship in orbit, cloaked by any scanner. She scoffed. She was there when the Con invented that Cloaking tech! She knows all its frequencies and weak spots. She grinned.

And hijacked the battleship like a pirate. It was more than just Energon on that ship. The Cons' had all kinds of tech that would be beneficial to her plan.

She opened up a Space Bridge and raided that ship and made out like a bandit. How, you ask? By repairing and bringing back Blurr. Crushing him into bits did nothing but give her a much needed challenge to distract her from boredom.

After repairing him and giving him a device that will allow him to phase him through solid objects, Blurr was more than eager for some payback. Especially if it meant that he wont get crushed again as a result.

Once she informed Blurr of her plan to build a stable core for Cybertron, he readily agreed to help. And due to his speed, things got done in not even a fraction of the time she had originally planed.

Finally done, they parted ways. She opened up two space Bridges. One to Earth and the other to the Elite Guard. Sari made sure Jazz was nearby so Blurr won't go it alone like last time. He stayed just long enough to watch Sari fuse with her body and replace herself with the new core.

Blurr stood there on the platform and watched in awe:

Cables hissing and FINALLY disconnecting from all over her body and retract back towards the ceiling a little and their ports changed shape to accommodate the new device.

Power and electromagnetism kept her hovering in mid air as her old body lifted into the air and disconnected and disintegrated as the pieces practically few to her like a magnet. The nanites controlling her organic (Human) appearance attached and fused with her crystalline body and the Energon blue faded to her proper skin tones as they covered her body as skin. Her hair that grew long, with Energon pulsating outwards through them, grew slightly thicker and fell limp as the color went back to red. Cerulean blue optics' glow faded from blinding, down to normal.

Next came her armor. Since her armor was repaired (no, not shiny new or anything, just repaired) the pieces still hovering across fro her now flew to her. As each piece reattached itself, connections were remade and the went fro a dull grey in color back to a vivid yellow. Practically coming alive with color!

To Blurr, it was the equivalent to watching as Primus went from being a deity to be given a regular sized body and waking around like he was just like everyone else! Sari was basically a deity for the past few billion years! And for someone like him to have the privilege to experience this… He couldn't even BEGIN to describe what he's feeling!

Next came the device. The process wasn't nearly as exciting as watching Sari, but it got the job done. The large device was lifted in the air with the same energy holding up Sari and her body, and was magnetized towards the center of the room The cables came back to life and shot towards it and attached themselves. The device then came online and lit itself up as other pieces of it hovered around doing what they were reprogramed to do.

When the process was done, Sari slowly dropped to the platform across from Blurr a few steps away. The power coursing through her slowly calmed down. (Of course it took a bit, she powered an entire planet continuously for YEARS.) When she did clam down she collapsed with Blurr at her side in a second.

He sat her don for a few minutes and tried talking about little things a basically background nose until she calmed fully.

"Thank you, Blurr." She whispered, he just smiled. After making sure she was going to be ok, they finally bid each other goodbye.

~/~

As the Space Bridge vanished around her, Sari hovered and gently touched grass for the first time in billions of years. She quickly recognized this place that overlooked the city near the mines where they first fought the Space Barnacles.

And off in the distance…

The sun, low on the horizon with giant cumulous clouds and various hues or orange, pink and purple(near the top) with the occasional stars. It was a sight to behold. But not nearly as beautiful as seeing Sumdac Tower standing tall above the rest. Seeing her old home made her cry Energon. She actually fell to her knees and fell forward, arms propping her up, fingers fisting the grass.

She started laughing hysterically and wiping her free-flowing tears.

"I'm really here! This is real…"

* * *

Bee sat on the roof of Sumdac Tower alone. The now-glowing key in his hands. The afternoon sun set a while ago as street lights started to flicker on.

But then the sound of heavy, rusting and breaking, footsteps in the far distance caught his attention. He stood up and turned his eyes into Optics and zoomed in.

* * *

As she skates along the Highway using her Robot form' Energon skates, she went at a lazy pace, knowing that if she just sped along, people would panic.

She neared what looked like an accident up ahead and reverted back so as not to scare them.

She unknowingly passes the Human Ratchet. He was helping to calm an elderly woman who was almost hit by one of the cars and was promptly freaking out.

He yelled her name as she passed. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder with a smile and continued walking. Ratchet called the others on his cell phone.

"Prime! You're not going to believe this…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Sari/Sara FINALLY crossing her personal Finishline: the long awaited reunion. There will be tears. Or Energon? Whatever. XD
> 
> Side note: I apparently have a weakness for sunsets with giant fluffy clouds O.o


	17. Oilnog for the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the title, the rest of the chapter takes place when Sara returns to Detroit. I had a very short Christmas story for this, but I decided to hell with it and put it at the start of the chapter. The chapter title is a parody of "Chicken Soup for the Soul" (Even though it's been years since I read the thing and barely remember what it's about).
> 
> A new necklace is revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the Holiday flashback:
> 
> Human Optimus= "Optimus"
> 
> Autobot Optimus= "Prime"

 

_**Sometime Earlier- Christmas.** _

_Prime was patrolling around the city. Images and commercials for the new Soundwave toy are everywhere. After the fiasco of being almost run over by the train, he is currently driving back to base. Until he sees the Humans -Optimus and Megatron- walking down the street holding steaming mugs of some drink. He sighed and pulled over._

_The duo didn't even break stride when they saw him. Well, Optimus chuckled and Megatron rolled his eyes._

_"Need a ride?" Prime asked conversationally. Optimus had a thoughtful look and then smiled._

_"I'd like one." Walking to the drivers' side. "Coming?" He asked Megatron. He grumbled but otherwise got in the passenger side._

_It was quiet for a few minutes as they drove off with the only sounds being Optimus giving directions and just sitting there with a nostalgic look on his face. "You know… This isn't the first time I drove inside myself."_

_"Oh?" Megatron asked curiously._

_"Yeah…" He hovered his hands over the steering wheel, knowing full well Prime was driving. "In our timeline, when Sara still went by Sari… It was also Christmas."_

_"What happened? Is that what caused you guys to turn Human?" Prime asked._

_"No. But it prepared us for when we turned for real."_

_"I myself was wondering about that." Megatron declared. "You were all surprisingly calm when we all turned. So, enlighten us."_

_Optimus chuckled. He sat back and gazed out the window. "It was Soundwave. He manipulated these toys to both hypnotize the Humans as well as to knock us out and put us in some kind of Virtual reality where we basically appeared as we are now."_

_"How-?"_

_"I still say it was Sari's so-called oilnog." He grumbled._

_"Oilnog…?" Megatron asked wearily._

_"Trust me, it tasted as bad as it sounded."_

_Now Prime was really not looking forward to trying it._

_"Hey, we're here. Pull over." Technically, they pulled over at the halfway point between their apartments. Both within walking distance. Megatron got out and slammed the door shut out of principle. He took a few steps, then grudgingly looked back._

_"Thanks for the ride. Optimus." And then walked away._

_"So he does remember my name." Prime mumbled. Optmus chuckled, then grasped the steering wheel deep in thought._

_"When you're in the virtual world. Make sure you visualize Sari in it as well. Last time, we didn't so it didn't even occur to us it was just a virtual world."_

_"Why Sari?"_

_"It's for Bumblebee. You're Bumblebee. He doesn't realize it, but he needs this. Sari to Bumblebee… is like Ratchet and Arcee. Or even me and Elita-1…"_

_"I see." He trailed off in thought. A flash caught our Optimus' attention. He angled the rear view mirror which the human caught._

_"So you noticed." He pulled out a necklace with the Autobot insignia. He took it off and held it in front of the mirror. "Sari gave them to us. They each have our name and a message."_

_"Message?"_

_Human Optimus flipped it with his fingers._

_**Optimus Prime** _

_**Leader of the Autobots** _

_**'Till all are one** _

_"I better get going. Mix, Scrapper and Bulkhead are planning the party tonight." He spoke the last part wryly._

~/~

_If later that evening -when Sari handed him her "Oilnog"…_

_"Don't try to explain the magic." She throws her Santa hat on to his audio wings where his ears would be. "Christmas is a time when dreams come true. And also to be thankful for what you have. Like family" She holds out a 'mug' for him._

_If he heard tiny feet trying to escape, well, it was his business if he was secretly looking forward to tomorrow._

_And besides, he wasn't the only one staring in awe at his face in the morning._

* * *

**Present Day**

"Ratchet! Slow down! Repeat that last part." Optimus was with Elita-1 in their apartment as Ratchet suddenly used their Comm. for the first time in weeks.

Since this was meant for everyone to hear, Elita had her hand over her mouth in shock.

They both ran for the door when they heard knocking outside. When they opened the door and looked up to see a sight he hasn't seen in stellar cycles.

"Hey there Big Guy. Been a while, huh?" She spoke as she tried to catch her breath. Was in full armor with her helmet down. With no ponytails or barrettes, her hair went to her waist. Her Energon skates transformed back into shoes as she spoke.

"Sari… Wha-?"

"Can I come in?"

"Y- Of course!" And he stepped aside. "How long have you been back?!" He asked still in shock as Elita fussed over her. Sari let her with a small smile.

"I came across our Ratchet on the bridge earlier, so… about 10 minutes before that."

"Yeah, he just comm'd us before you arrived. Are you alright? Last I heard you went off against Powell."

She frowned. "Powell. Right. It's kinda a long story. Um… Elita?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you have any spare clothes that might fit me?" She asked shyly. Elita sighed in understanding.

"I'm sure I have something. Might as well take a shower too." As she waved her hand in front of her nose in a 'you stink!' gesture. Sari stuck out her tongue. Then promptly lifted her arm and sniffed. She reeled and almost gagged.

Optimus just laughed. "Do you want me to tell them you're back? Or not yet."

She shook her head. "Go ahead and tell them, Prime. I actually came back specifically to stop a certain event that happens to Prowl."

"Prowl?!"

**(A/N- I take full responsibility for not explaining why Prowl is still alive in a previous chapter. Here is the brief summary.)**

A week after everyone turned Human, Sari was inspired to try again to bring back Prowl. Using the technology Soundwave used to send them into the virtual reality, Sari tried to upload Prowls consciousness into that reality. While simultaneously using nanites to make his Human body.

"Yeah. I'm going to save him."

"How?! Jazz told me what happened." Elita started. "He sacrificed his Spark to stop the blast."

"Exactly. But, if you guys remember correctly, I was also on Cybertron. For a very long time."

That made the go quiet.

"Guys. I have the power of the Allspark inside of me because of my Key. And when I went through that Bridge, I traveled back in time to save Cybertron. As for how long, well, I remember Megatron and Starscream resembling that of a Human toddler." She grinned at the memory.

"You went that far back? How did you fix Cybertron?!" Optimus grabbed her shoulder and gently made her face him. Due to her being a grown up-ish. She is now only a head shorter than him.

"I combined with Sigma at Cybertron's core and used the Allspark inside me to repair it. Then I fused with all the computers and kept an optic on everything. Energon and Power levels, rate of technology… politics. I watched you guys grow up. You were quite the adorable Sparkling Optimus." She teased causing him to blush.

"Recently, I revived Blurr to help me build a device that could replace me at the core. Temporarily. Well, long enough to get things done here."

"You have to go back?" He whispered.

"Not right away, no. But I have to go to Cybertron where I'll have all the necessary parts to build a more permanent solution."

"Why didn't you build it sooner? Why wait?" Elita asked, genuinely curious.

"Because, if I built it right off the bat, then I would still be stuck in the past. Can you imagine? Me? An Organic lasting more than a month there? If Jazz freaked when he saw me, how do you think the rest of Cybertron of way-back-when would have taken me?"

They avoided looking at her and stood awkwardly.

"Exactly."

"I have a question then." Optimus finally collected himself.

"Yeah?"

"How do you explain Sara? You didn't remember anything for years."

"Is that what happened? Look, me appearing as Sara was me trying to get back to you guys. The drawback was that while I was still attached to Cybertrons core, my body was not. I practically had it in storage while I turned ethereal! All I know is that when I tried to send my teenage self to Earth, I still had those injuries that blast from the Space Bridge caused. Which I apologize for by the way." She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, for now."

"Well, anyway. With all those injuries, I only had enough energy to talk to my dad. Next thing I know, I lost the connection to my body. I got random pieces of static though. Random visual someone talking, but it was all fragmented. Like a poor signal on an old tv."

"So, her not remembering was real. Because you were out of sync. The last we heard of you, you faced off against Powell four years ago."

"Four years ago…?" She stared at him in shock. "I guess being stuck in one place for so long, you lose track of time so easily, huh?" She crossed her arms dejectedly.

"Hey, why don't you go have that shower. I'll grab you some clothes and then me and Optimus will figure out what to do next." Elita spoke calmly while ushering Sari into their bedroom.

~/~

"She's WHAT!?" Blackarachnia punched the wall next to a whimpering thug. Again. These guys just can't leave her be! She was in the middle of pwning him when what Ratchet yelled made her miss.

She was so in shock, the guy escaped, limping from his injuries.

BA unconsciously made her other hand grasp at her necklace under her shirt.

~/~

Megatron, Starscream and his clones, were already outside when Ratchet mass Comm'd everyone, and they saw a familiar attack.

Starscream immediately turned wary.

~/~

"Yo Bulkhead! What do you suppose those are?" Scrapper patted him with one hand and pointed to the Lugnut Supremes with the other. Mix stood on Bulkhead's other side.

"Trouble." Bulkhead groaned as Ratchet finished in his audios.

At the thought of her return though, he couldn't help but smile.

~/~

"Loud and clear prime! We're firing up the Space Bridge now." The Autobot Ratchet yelled from the top of Sumdac Tower, activating the Space Bridge to the Moon.

The bridge opened un top of the tower as the Lugnut Supremes walked through the lake.

Sari hugged her father. "Dad… I just wanna say, you're the best dad anyone could ask for"

"Aww that is very sweet, Sari. But why are you telling me-" He gasped.

* * *

**_"Thank you. For everything, dad."_ **

* * *

He mentally shook his head. "You think you are going with them?! To the moon?!"

"Dad, I can't explain it. But something tells me I NEED to go." She fired up her jetpack and hovered in the air. "I love you dad."

"But how will you breathe!?"

She activated her helmet and flew into the Bridge followed by Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Isaac watched as the Bridge faded away.

Hidden behind the control center, unable to stay away, was the Human Bee. He remembered this. Their goodbye.

* * *

 

_"Sari!"_

_Bee ran to catch up with his longtime friend as she practically ripped the door off its hinges to get to the roof. The light almost blinded him on the stairs. When he made it out the door, he saw her there still in her robot mode, Allspark crystals in hand. She slowly removed her helmet and let her hair flow in the wind._

_He walked up behind her. She slowly turned to look at him._

* * *

 

He quietly ducked behind the building as the Professor walked back inside. When the door shut, he leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. One leg propped up and he draped an arm over it as he looked over the city.

He gazed across the city to see Optimus whipping up a storm with his Magnus Hammer.

~/~

Little did he know, that right this moment, Sara was using her Jetpack to scale Sumdac tower towards the roof.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter obviously takes place during Endgame part 2. I think I might skip most of it and start where Ratchet flies in with Omega Supreme. Send me any requests otherwise!
> 
> Mini story arc ideas:
> 
> Want me to continue the Holiday flashback?  
> I could even do some stories in the Humanized gang at random points in the timeline.


	18. Don't EVEN Think About It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Detroit continues! Continues up to the moment Jazz and Prowl land on the roof. Next chapter, we'll see Sara's plan commence and the final showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been patiently waiting and this feels more like a filler than a chapter, or it's just me? IDK
> 
> Next chapter is the final part of the chapter so I will be focusing on details t make it good. Why? Because I have basically the next two weeks off for spring break. 
> 
> (Read: This week is finals and I'm finished as of today XD, vacation doesn't technically start until this weekend)

_"All Autobots, half-Bots and almost-Bots present and accounted for." Sari._

* * *

 

During the time it took between the three Lugnut-Supremes to land, to Starscream controlling them with his self destruct; several things happened:

 

~

  * Sari had that long over due shower.



 

  * Optimus got everyone up-to-date.



 

  * Sari asked Optimus to have the Comm open (since hers is still broken) to relay her plans.



~

 

**_So how do you plan to save Prowl?_** Bulkhead asked over the Comm.

 

* * *

 

Bulkhead was with Mix and Scrapper at their shared apartment. It was an industrial style 3 bedroom unit with a garage door on one wall with their tow truck inside. The three saw the Supremes fly down from the Moon and knew right away what was gonna happen. They piled up their truck with spare parts, put most of their valuables and photos in a safe in the bed of the truck and prepared for the worst. Hey, last time, 2/3 of the city was destroyed!

 

* * *

 

Sari has taken to standing next to Optimus, as he sat at the end of the couch, to talk in his ear (audios??). Elita is sitting in a chair across from them.

 

"Well, first I need my Key back. Does anyone know where it is now?"

 

**_Why do you need your Key?_ **

 

"You guys remember how I used to repair you with it? Seeing you guys in this form, is it safe to assume you can no longer Transform? Or choose not to because the Autobots are here?"

 

"A little of both actually." Optimus admitted. At the look on her face, he explained. "We may not transform into Bots anymore, but we could still use some of our Mods. Like Bumblebee could still use his stingers or how Blackarachnia could still use her webbing."

 

"I see… but the fact remains, you can't turn back right?"

 

Optimus looked at Elita. She really has no memory as Sara. She doesn't remember that Bee could still transform into a car, up until what happened with Powell.

 

"No… We can't." It's technically not a lie anymore.

 

"That's why I need my Key. I discovered a way through the Allspark and Vector Sigma to turn you back into Bots." Then she noticed their silence. "Guys?"

 

"Sari…" Elita started. "You must understand, this is a bit much right now. Why don't we focus on the attack today and worry about the Key tomorrow."

 

Sari looked at her properly, and nodded. "I understand. There's plenty of time for that later. Right, the attack."

 

**_We'll help with getting everyone to Sumdac Tower, ya dig?_ **

 

* * *

 

Jazz was already in his car and telling the local law enforcement to get everyone to the Tower. It was a struggle, but seeing the attack from the sky quickly changed their tune.

 

* * *

 

"Jazz?!"

 

**_Yeah, girl. I'm here. I'll help the 'Bot version of me get everyone to the Tower. But-_ **

 

He cut himself off. Sari quickly understood. "Don't worry Jazz, with what I have planned, Prowl wouldn't even consider sacrificing himself because I wouldn't even give him the option."

 

**_Thank you…_ **

 

**_Sari._ **

 

"Prowl?!"

 

* * *

 

Prowl was on his old black motorcycle (The one he used during the Race.) He was currently on the highway on the other end of the city.

 

* * *

 

**_The best time to help would be to be on top of the Tower_ ** **before** **_Ratchet flies in with Omega Supreme. Our Autobot counterparts know all about Sara Sumdac really being you._ **

 

"They do?"

 

**_Indeed. Sari… it really is good to hear your voice again._ **

 

"Yeah… you too Prowl. So, before Ratchet comes back from the Moon huh? I remember that. Not fun…"

 

**_*Chuckles* So I heard. All that's left to figure out is what the rest of us will do._ **

 

**_Well, I have an Ambulance ready to help when needed. I found several abandoned already._** A new voice pitched in.

 

* * *

 

Ratchet was actually driving one at the moment stocking up on from the abandoned Ambulances. Already, he had to patch up around 20 Humans who were caught in the crossfire. As he stopped again, there was a man holding his child.

 

* * *

 

"Ratchet!!" Sari beamed. "Uh… sorry for not-" She winced.

 

**_Apology accepted. I knew on the bridge it wasn't the right time or place for a reunion all things considered. Just promise me something._ **

 

* * *

 

There was a little boy he was working on, Daniel, if he remembers right. He needed surgery for his broken leg. The little boy kept looking at him while a towel was in his mouth so Ratchet could set his leg. He saw something flash and could just barely make out the necklace.

 

An Autobot logo and a red cross.

 

* * *

 

"Anything!"

 

**_I do NOT want to see you_ ** **at all** **_today! Patching you up or blasting you with my EMP is the last thing_ ** **any** **_of us need right now!!_ **

 

* * *

 

As the father thanked him, Ratchet went back into the drivers seat and slumped a little as the conversation flowed into his Comm. He saw his necklace came out and flipped it over in his hand:

 

**Ratchet**

_Chief Medical Officer_

_Beware! This grumpy old bot_

_has the softest Spark_

_this side of Earth!_

 

* * *

 

"Understood." Sari winced. "Ok, so…" She counted off on her hand. "We have Ratchet with an Ambulance." One finger. "Jazz helping evacuate." Another finger. "I'm helping gather the Allspark and powering up both shields." A third finger.

 

**_Me and my Decepticons will attempt to get through to-_ **

 

"Megatron…?! You're willing to help?" Sari asked, still in shock.

 

**_Correct Miss. Sumdac. No matter how much I wish this city to burn to rubble, I cannot allow my other self to make a fool of things again._ **

 

* * *

 

Megatron was sitting off to the side at a bar, watching the Blitzwing triplets annoy Starscream. He was thoroughly amused the more annoyed Starscream got.

 

* * *

 

"I see… Do you remember where you were today?"

 

**_I recall being grounded on Dinobot Island briefly before flying back into the city._** He trailed in thought.

 

**_Then it would be wise to stay in the city instead of wasting valuable time to get there only to come back._** Prowl contributed.

 

**_…You have a point._ **

 

"Looks like you just have to improvise."

 

* * *

 

**_What would you like the rest of us to do?_** Bulkhead asked curiously. He was starting the Engine while Mix and Scrapper through the last few bags of supplies in the back and strapping them down.

 

* * *

 

 

"All that I really need help with is three things: Help with evacuation, help with slowing down the Starscream Supremes, and someone to stall Jazz and Prowl while they're collecting the shards."

 

**_We'll help with Evacuation._** Jazz.

 

**_Mix, Scrapper and I will lend a hand with setting up traps for the Supremes._** Bulkhead declared with Mix and Scrapper whooping in the background.

 

"Me and Elita will help you, Bulkhead." Optimus volunteered while looking at Elita. She lifted her arm to show her mods are ready to go.

 

**_I'll handle stalling Jazz and Prowl from on top of the Tower._** A new feminine voice. Elita perked up and smiled.

 

* * *

 

A woman was sitting in a cab outside of Optimus' apartment. She could see the lights on with Sari's shadow on the wall from a lamp.

 

* * *

 

"Blackarachnia!! You're back in the city?!" She accessed her own Comm.

 

**_Been back since yesterday. Sounds like I'm not the only one, huh?_** She sounded almost hopeful. Elita looked up to Sari who smiled gently.

 

"Yeah, I'm back."

 

**_Glad to hear that… *Suspicious sounding sniffling* Anyway, back to Prowl. I still have use of my webs, so when they get to the Tower, I could grab each of the shards as they fly in. Once you get here, I'll pass them on to you._ **

 

* * *

 

BA muted her end of the Comm and told the driver to head to Sumdac Tower before putting it back on.

 

* * *

 

"Sounds like a plan. But I have one last question."

 

**_Oh?_ **

 

"Has anyone seen Bumblebee? Why hasn't he spoke through the Comm yet?"

 

The Comm went silent for a bit.

 

"Guys..?"

 

"Sari." Optimus spoke up gingerly. "Something happened to him during the incident with Powell 4 years ago."

 

"What do you mean? Is he alright!?"

 

"Yes! Yes. He's fine. He's just…"

 

"Just what?"

 

"…Broken."

 

~/~

 

Now that they have a game plan, the trio started their own preparations. Sari was the quickest to get ready. All she had to do was change into Elita's spare clothes in record time. A yellow, long-sleeved blouse with red flower print, and dark jeans. Barefoot because her shoes transform with her armor. She left her hair down, not bothering with ponytails due to time and then transformed as soon as she was out the door.

 

Optimus made sure to fix her comm, though, before she left.

 

~/~

 

As Sara soared down the streets, keeping a low profile for now, she spotted the two Lugnut Supremes at the edge of the city with Megatron flying over the lake to catch up.

 

Sara took a moment to remember today.

 

She looked up and remembered the trip to the moon. They won't be back until Starscream shows up then plops to the ground.

 

Sara makes it to the base of Sumdac tower, right before the green shield, does a flip then hits the turbo as she shoots up to the roof. As she goes up,  Optimus tries throwing lightning at the two Supremes with zero effect and then Megatron catches up. Optimus and Megatron duke it out and then gets pushed back.

 

She's about to pass her old bedroom and gets a flash of pink… A small smile graces her lips behind her faceplates and then she shoots past the roof where a boy sat next to the door inside.

 

~/~

 

Blackarachnia has already scaled the building due to her head start earlier and is leaning against the control center for the Space bridge, watching Prowl as if she were still a spider. She can hear the professor as he tries to keep the shield around the tower from failing.

 

Just as she sees Prowl and Jazz fly over, and Starscream giving his speech about the bombs inside the two supremes, she hears someone fly over her head from the other side of the roof.

 

Blackarachnia can't help the relieved smile even if she tried!

 

"No! NO! This is no time for the force field to FAIL!!" He yelled in shock.

 

BA hides behind the wall as she watches Jazz and Prowl land on the roof in front of the Bridge

 

"Does this building have a bomb shelter?" Prowl asks in a rush.

 

"Yes why?" All look over and see the two Supremes dangerously close. "Ooh! Nevermind!"

 

"Ready to jam? Cyber-Ninja style?" Prow nods.

 

"Don't _EVEN_ think about it!" A new voice adds from above.

 

Everyone looks up to the top of the Space Bridge to see Sara crouched down hand on the ledge and glaring at the two Cyber-Ninja's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Sara has in store.
> 
> How will Bee and Sari handle her return? Any suggestions?


	19. Last Lap, Flag Raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! The finale! Next Chapter is the Epilogue!
> 
> As for the quote, I just really liked that quote, fitting for this chapter (even if it's repeated a few lines down). Why I have those snippets of conversation appearing will be explained at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I know you don't think I'm programmed to be a hero. But, work with me will ya!"- Optimus Prime

As Prowl neared the city on his motorcycle, he saw all the destruction already by the three Lugnut Supremes still hovering above the city. He lifted his helmets visor so his optics could zoom in to get a better look.

Up above, he sees Prime and Prowls' counterpart were up above facing the three Supremes. Prime charges the Magnus hammer and misses.

* * *

 _ **-Look, I know you don't think I'm programmed to be a hero. But, work with me will ya!**_  -

* * *

Prowls' optics widened a bit. How..?

A flash of yellow caught his attention on the other end of the city. And it wasn't Bumblebee...

A smile graced his faceplates at the sight of a much older Sari Sumdac. He may have just spoken to her, but it was another just seeing her weave between the buildings.

~/~

Jazz is speeding and dodging around the city trying to catch up to the bots. He sees them up ahead and parks behind them. One of the blast hit an antennae on top of a building causing it to fall atop a group of Humans. Autobot Jazz sees a male Human run from behind him to the group of Humans under the antenna. The group scatters, but a female is left behind. The male runs to the female as Ratchet catches it with his EMP. The male shields the female with his body, but the rest of his reaction says he expected Ratchet to catch it. He leads the female out of Harms way so Ratchet could drop it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Bumblebee rushed over. "You almost-! Wait. Jazz?"

"What's going on?" Autobot Jazz stared at the 'Jazz' confused. 'Jazz' merely nodded with a grin, but faced the others.

"The rest of us are here to help with the evacuation. Since we lived though this day before, we have a plan."

"You're here to help?!" Bulkhead.

"What did you mean by that last statement?" Autobot Jazz questioned. "You lived this day before?"

"It's a long story. Once we get through today, I'll tell you everything. But for now, I'm you r ally, ya dig?"

~/~

Ratchet was driving an ambulance along with the city's rescue forces he ran into. While there was a makeshift shelter near the Tower's shield (set up because the Supreme's were far enough away, and close enough to the shield to evacuate once they DO get close enough. He was driving around at the moment stocking up on from the abandoned Ambulances and Pharmacies with a group of volunteer drivers. Already, he had to patch up around 20 Humans who were caught in the crossfire.

Ratchet heard Prowl chuckle over the Comms.  _ **So I heard. All that's left to figure out is what the rest of us will do.**_

"Well, I have an Ambulance ready to help when needed. I found several abandoned already." He found the next drug store and pulled over when he saw a man carrying an injured child. The boy, Daniel, needed surgery for his broken leg. The little boy kept looking at him while a towel was in his mouth so Ratchet could set his leg. He saw something flash and could just barely make out the necklace.

 _ **Ratchet!**_  He could almost  _hear_  her grinning.  _ **Uh… sorry for not-**_  And her wince.

"Apology accepted. I knew on the bridge it wasn't the right time or place for a reunion all things considered. Just promise me something."

_**Anything!** _

"I do NOT want to see you at all today! Patching you up or blasting you with my EMP is the last thing any of us need right now!" He still has nightmares about it...

Soon, he finished binding him with bandages and helped the boy into the Ambulance. The father then helped get all the medicine and medicinal supplies as a thank-you. As the father thanked him and stayed in the back with his boy, Ratchet went back into the drivers seat and slumped a little as the conversation flowed into his Comm. He saw his necklace came out and flipped it over in his hand:

_**Ratchet** _

_Chief Medical Officer_

_Beware! This grumpy old bot_

_has the softest Spark_

_this side of Earth_

~/~

Megatron was sitting off to the side at a bar, near the window, watching the Blitzwing triplets annoy Starscream. He was thoroughly amused the more annoyed Starscream got. He could hear laser fire and explosions in the distance. Some of the Humans already cleared out, leave the drunks and the ones that just don't care behind.

He lazily looked back out the window, lifting his glass to his lips as he recalled this attack. He could see Optimus up above appearing and disappearing above the buildings with the Magnus Hammer. He could see it so clearly in his mind: Relaying orders to Lugnut, up next should be Prime making that tornado and disabling their flight capabilities causing them to crash into Dinobot Island. He really should stop underestimating that pesky Autobot. He grinned. The conversation over the Comms. brought him back to reality he's in.

"Me and my Decepticons will attempt to get through to-"

 _ **Megatron…?! You're willing to help?**_  Sari asked sounding shocked. Understandable from her perspective.

"Correct Miss. Sumdac. No matter how much I wish this city to burn to rubble, I cannot allow my other self to make a fool of things again."

He mentally counted the ways in his head: Relying on Lugnut for control, leaving Arcee on the moon when he discovered later both Miss. Sumdac and Ratchet was able to recover Omega Supremes Recognition codes. Putting all his focus on defeating Optimus, when he should have just abandoned the city and let the bomb blow it up and be done with them. Why did he stay behind again?

_**I see… Do you remember where you were today?** _

"I recall being grounded on Dinobot Island briefly before flying back into the city." He trailed in thought.

Another foolish idea, because of his arrogant mindset thinking he could defeat the Prime. As well as later staying in range of the remaining Supreme when the shield formed around it, trapping him with the blast. He doesn't recall the shield around the other two. Perhaps if he stayed on the island, he could have eventually regained control of it.

 _ **Then it would be wise to stay in the city instead of wasting valuable time to get there only to come back.**_  Prowl contributed.

"…You have a point." He smirked.

_**Looks like you just have to improvise.** _

Up above, Megatron sees that familiar tornado, and then hears a loud crash.

As he is deciding how to take advantage of the fallen Supreme left behind, he hears:

* * *

 _ **-"Destroy the Autobots. Destroy the city! Destroy**_ **anything**   _ **that's NOT ME!-**_

* * *

His optics widened.

~/~

Optimus, Elita and Prowl finally catch up to Bulkhead, Mix an Scrapper. The latter trio were setting up charges along a few bridges (that were going to get shot at anyway later) and set up proximity detonators for anything larger than Bumblebee. This way, the fleeing Humans wouldn't accidently get blown up.

The area they were currently in was  _finally_  abandoned!

Over the radio in his truck, was the radio connected to the police radios. He could hear Captain Fanzone rapping up the evacuation and helping coordinate the refugees. Bulkhead could always count on him to get the job done. As well as snicker when he could hear the Chief of Police complain about another broken machine.

Optimus found a regular diesel truck, filled the tank and followed Bulkhead in it. They already split the explosives and other traps between them and split up.

While driving to the next spot, Bulkhead couldn't help looking at his necklace again. To remember.

_**Bulkhead** _

_Cybertrons' Top Spacebridge Technician_

_Earth's best artist_

Scrapper patted his shoulder from his seat in silent support.

~/~

After weaving her way around the crowd of refugees earlier, crammed together under the shield, Blackarachnia found a spot where she could start climbing. Granted, she could've taken the elevator, but she wanted to watch the battle. And... use her abilities without having to blow her cover for once.

Blackarachnia was currently about 2/3 up the building, under the part of the tower that jutted out. She shot out a rope of webbing and reinforced it before kicking off of the wall and swing out until she had to shoot another rope to yank her back to the glass wall of the tower, causing the glass to crack a little. The Humans inside backed away in fear and looked at her in curious awe, and she just winked before continuing her climb.

~/~

The 2 Lugnut Supremes walked through the lake to get to the city. Large tidal waves are left in their wake, boats in the harbor crashing into each other as it neared. Megatron climbed out of his Supreme, Transformed and took to the air to follow them. Rage fueling him to go faster to get revenge on the infuriating little Autobot Prime.

Prowl and Optimus (in the air) caught up to the two Supremes. Optimus charged his hammer, grey clouds appeared above overhead, hitting the hammer, and shot it at the closest Supreme doing no damage

Prowl spotted Megatron "Prime! Behind you!"

Megatron fired while still as a helicopter and then he transformed as he neared.

"Get away from my weapons of Mass destruction!"

~/~

Around the time Sara neared the Tower and then changed course to gain altitude towards the roof, and Ratchet making it back to the temporary shelter:

 _ **Okay… she's really starting to freak me out here.**_  A much younger-sounding Sari spoke warily over the Comms. Sara and Ratchet faltered slightly, but continued on, listening.

 _ **Those Decepti-scums fried her processor trying to remove the activation code. And if I try to rewire her circuitry, you could take her off line for good.**_  Ratchet angrily grumbled.

The Human Ratchet leaned against the wall, overwhelmed, as he remembered this conversation on board Omega Supreme. "Arcee..."

_**You need to recalibrate your EMP Generator into a data recovery tool. Then you can salvage Arcee's secondary memory storage from her hard drive, bypassing her binary input/output systems.** _

_**I suppose us… 'machines' told you that?** _

_**Pretty much.** _

He could almost see that smug look on her faceplate even with her helmet covering her mouth. Sari always did have a way with 'machines'.

~/~

Down below, Optimus and Elita watched the trio fight high above them.

Megatron shot Optimus in the stomach. Prowl brought out his shruikens and Megatron them sliced to pieces with his swords. Prowl hit him with a staff, but Megatron blocked it while Optimus got his own blast from the hammer in.

"Nice shot!" Elita grinned. Optimus chuckled.

"We need to buy Ratchet more time. Get Jazz and try to slow the clones down. I'll deal with Megatron!" Optimus Prime yelled over to Prowl. Prowl nodded and flew off. Megatron charged again and kept shooting Optimus, who kept blocking with his hammer.

Optimus charged, Megatron blocked with both swords crossed.

"You're a persistent little Autobot."

"My name… is Optimus PRIME!"

Down below. "Is my name...  _really_  that hard to remember?!" the Human Optimus groaned. Elita merely patted his arm amused.

~/~

Finally making it to the top, Blackarachnia slumped over and grabbed her knees as she caught her breath. Wiping her brow, she looked back over the horizon and proceeded to watch Prowl as if she were still a predator. She's not letting him out of her sight.

Behind her, on the other end of the roof, she can hear the professor as he tries to keep the shield around the tower from failing.

~/~

The two Lugnut Supremes stop in their tracks.

"Lugnut?! Attack~! Your glorious leader commands you!"

They turn to face Megatron, Starscream's face appears on them.

 _ **Greetings Megatron!**_  His voice projected loud enough to hear all over the city.

Their chest open up to reveal the bombs

 _ **As you can see, I decided to give you're 'Ultimate Weapons' a little upgrade. Equipping them with a self destruct mechanism that will destroy you ONCE AND FOR ALL! Along with any unfortunate human or Autobot in a hundred mile radius.**_  Starts laughing like crazy.

"STARSCREAM! That automated self destruct clone-trick didn't work the last time you tried it!" Soars in and attacks with his blades. Not. A. Scratch. Electricity shoots out and sends him flying.

He stabilizes and the duo walk past him on both sides.

Megatron looks back too see Optimus hovering on the other side between them

"If I cannot save my clones, at least I'll have the satisfaction of destroying  _you_  Optimus Prime."

"So you  _can_  remember my name." They fly at each other.

~/~

Just as she sees Prowl and Jazz fly over, she hears someone fly over her head from the other side of the roof.

Blackarachnia can't help the relieved smile even if she tried!

"No! NO! This is no time for the force field to FAIL!" The Professor yelled in fear.

BA hides behind the wall as she watches Jazz and Prowl land on the roof in front of the Space Bridge.

"Does this building have a bomb shelter?" Prowl asks in a rush.

"Yes why?" All look over and see the two Supremes dangerously close. "Ooh! Nevermind!" And he ran to the door leading inside.

"Ready to jam? Cyber-Ninja style?" Prowl nods.

"Don't  _EVEN_  think about it!" A new voice adds from above.

Everyone looks up to the top of the Space Bridge to see Sara crouched down, hand on the ledge and glaring at the two Cyber-Ninja's.

* * *

**A/N- All caught up now!**

* * *

"You're that older Sari they were going on about, right?" Jazz questioned. She nodded.

"Call me Sara for now, to tell us apart, ok?"

"But I thought you offlined four years ago..." Prowl spoke softly.

Bee slowly walked out from his hiding spot to stand between the two Autobots.

Sari's optics softened and she retracted her helmet to show her face. "Hey guys." He stood up. "Sorry, but I can't let you gather the Allspark."

"But why not? We need them to power the shield!" Jazz stepping forward. But Prowl just looked at her.

"Something happens during the process." He stated. "Something you're trying to prevent."

She snapped her gaze to him and grinned. "You always were the observant one of the group. And you're right. Let me handle the Allspark gathering. I don't have to remind that I'm the most qualified for this job, do I?" She teased. He chuckled.

"Very well, what would you have us do instead?"

"Prowl! Mind letting me in on this plan? What did she mean by that? What's going on?" Jazz grabbed Prowl's shoulder and made his fellow Cyber-Ninja face him.

Sara could detect that Starscream was about to enter Earth's atmosphere from the moon. She needed to speed things along.

"Why don't you two just stay and watch instead of wasting time trying to explain."

"Sari!" Bee finally spoke up. "W-won't you overload again?" He panicked.

"That's right-" Prowl started.

"Don't worry, I found a way around that. I built in a defense mechanism that will put me in temporary Stasis Lock. This one is programed to shut down and reset my settings to how I have them now to prevent an overload. In other words, you guys are just going to have to catch me when I fall, ok?"

"We will!" Bee replied without hesitation.

She nodded and brought out her helmet again. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then started to glow. Soon, any remaining power left in the city shot out of the cables towards her and she absorbed it, Jazz and Prowl noticed bright specks in the distance getting closer.

The shards.

They soared in and passed through the shields and attached to her body.

Starscream flies in.

More and more shards flew in from all directions, almost covering her now.

"This is it, after millions of stellar-cycles of trying, I finally get to extinguish Megatron's... Spark?" Seeing the Shards both fly in and surround a glowing Femme on the roof.

The crystals started to liquefy and then absorb into her body.

"The Allspark? Here!? In tact?!" His own shard starts to glow and yanks him towards the tower. He screams in pain. "What in the name of Decepticons?!"

As he hovers near the tower- "Release me at once you ninja bot ninnies!" Starts firing. " Ow ow! You are giving me a splitting processor ache!" The Spark gets yanked from his head and he falls to the street below going grey.

~/~

Back in the shelter, Ratchet sees Captain Fanzone groan in misery as he watches the sky with binoculars. Ratchet follows his gaze and inwardly cheers.

Omega flies in from above, clearing the atmosphere and leaving a clouded trail behind them.

 _ **What say we send those second-rate knock-offs to the scrap heap!**_  Ratchet unknowingly says this in sync with his counterpart on board the old ship.

In what feels like eternity since he's last seen his old friend, Ratchet watches entranced as Omega transforms mid-air into his Bot-mode.

 _ **It would be my pleasure!**_  His deep voice projected as loudly as Starscreams' did earlier.

Omega punches Starscream Supreme in the face while still mid-air. He finally lands and charges at him.

A few punches and a kick causes him to fall back.

"So, it's safe to assume that new machine fella is friendly?" Ratchet heard an officer ask the irritated Captain.

"You bet your aft he is! That's Omega Supreme! He was designed as a means to combat the Decepticons during the war on Cybertron. He's single handidly responsible for driving them off and winning." Ratchet explained as he watched Omega fight.

"Sounds powerful." Fanzone idly stated staring at the medic with a suspicious eye, the medic looked oddly familiar somehow. But what confused him, was that his voice and how he spoke reminded him of one of the Autobots. He went back to watching the fight through his binoculars, seeing only the damage being done in this fight.

The refugees were torn between fleeing to the Tower, or cheering on the new Bot after what Ratchet said.

Fanzone's binoculars broke after a few minutes, causing him to snap and trash 'em. Ratchet snickered.

~/~

In Omega Supreme' Bridge.

"One oversized Starscream down! One to-!" Bumblebee fell over from a blast.

~/~

A blast from the second Starscream Supreme interrupts and knocks Omega down.

The Starscream Supreme walks over and grabs Omega's leg, spins him around while hitting several buildings. The buildings didn't stand a chance as they were either holes, entire sides or top floors, re just scattered debris flying in every direction leaving a large debris clouds surrounding the two.

It then throws Omega halfway across the city.

Omega quickly transforms back into a ship mid throw, but still crashes...

~/~

Around this time, a group of unknown figures made their way to the fallen Supreme. Finding a hole in the hull, making their way inside...

~/~

_Ship_

Everyone is groaning and dizzy

"Is everybot alright?" Omega asks concerned for his crew.

"All Autobots, half-bots, and almost-bots present and accounted for." Sari groaned seeing the bridge still spinning.

~/~

The remaining Starscream Supreme continues walking to the Tower and arms itself, giving off a red glow as the beeping gets louder and louder.

But then starts walking into all the traps Bulkhead and Co set up. Blast after blast, actually slowing it down a little! Unfortunately, it continued it's pace to the Tower. But all the explosions and such were effectively slowing it's pace. Mix and Scrapper where whooping and cheering because their traps were working.

~/~

"We're gonna need more Spark to shield the city from that blast!" Jazz yelled as the Supreme got dangerously closer. Blackarachnia was covering the area above the Bots, but below Sara with a net of her webs, ready to catch her when she goes into Stasis. The webbing appeared to glow due to the angle they were at from below.

"Please~. We have plenty of power and then some to spare!" Sara's voice spoke from above. A blinding light spreads from her body and fills the area.

~/~

A shield forms around the Supreme, Optimus and Megatron (still fighting) lifting them into the air.

~/~

Sara's body drops to the ground, but instead, fell gently into the webbing. Prowl lifts up Bee to check on her. He keeps getting stuck in the sticky webs, but eventually makes it to her side. He wanted to cry. How many times does this have to keep happening to her?!

~/~

As the duo continue to fight, Megatron kicks Optimus into the shield and electrocuted him. Megatron uses this chance to grab his face to hold him there.

"If I must give up my Spark… at least I get to take yours with me!"

Beeping gets louder until The Supreme begins to fall apart as it reaches Critical.

A projection of Sara appears and Optimus gets teleported away. Megatron screams in outright fury as he gets caught in the blast.

The shield contains the explosion emitting a blinding light during the explosions' peak, and then disintegrates, letting the smoke disperse.

~/~

High up on Sumdac Tower, Sara and Bee are still on the giant web net, while the others went to find Optimus when he wakes up.

Bee is lying down beside her, head propped up with one arm and tracing her face with the other. He's taking his time looking her over, knowing Optimus is going to finish this any minute now. He gently places his hand on her cheek as she starts to open her eyes again.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey..." She whispers back.

"How are you feeling?" While using his fingers to brush her hair from her face.

"It's like coming down from a caffeine fix. Give me a minute." She groaned in misery. He just chuckled.

"What about all that energy? Any left?"

"Yeah, too much. But I have a way to use it though. I asked the Cons earlier to give me a hand with something."

"The Cons? With what?" He asked curiously.

"Remember the Starscream Supreme who got it's aft kicked by Omega?" She grinned.

"How could I forget?" He grinned toothily. She snickered.

"Yeah, well, I asked the Human Cons to bring it to where Optimus wakes up on the highway."

"What?! How? I thought it was scrap by now?"

She shook her head. "No. Just knocked out. All it needed was a reboot and basic hotwiring to its' computers to bring it back online."

He just stared. "And now the Cons have it." His eyes widened. She merely grinned and sat up. He slowly sat up as well, confused.

"Nope! But let them keep thinking they have the upper hand. I can control it because of both the TWO Allspark in me,  _and_  because I was there when the original Omega Supreme was built, as well as the clones!" She was full on grinning now.

"But I still don't get why you need it." She squealed and bounced a little in place, like she badly wanted to tell him about a surprise, but also didn't want to spoil it.

He eyed her warily.

~/~

Optimus eventually wakes on the highway. His Human counterpart sitting on his chest, knee propped up and an arm draped over it. He smiled at the exhausted Prime. The Human then jumped off of him so Prime could sit up. Looking around, he sees the other Humans: Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Mix and Scrapper, Elita and Prowl.

"Prime! We did it! The shield worked!" Ratchet yelled as the Bots ran to him from behind.

"The Starscream Supremes are history! And everybody's ok!" Bumblebee. Then stopped when he saw the crowd of Humans. "It's you guys!"

All the Humans (especially Jazz) kept staring past Optimus, to the other end of the highway, anxiously for some reason.

Two vehicles drove in the distance towards them. Jazz and Prowl.

Prowl Transformed and the Humans cheered, confusing the Bots. Jazz's doors opened to reveal BA and Megatron.

Human Megatron walks between Optimus and the wall of the Highway. He takes out his sword and jumps on to Optimus, jumping off him to deflect a blast from a pissed off and severely damaged Decepticon Leader. Optimus, reflexively catches the Human, before setting him down.

"You have interfered with me for the last time, Optimus Prime!" Megatron screams as he keeps firing is he flies in.

Ratchet uses his EMP generator to lift and throw the Magnus Hammer to Optimus.

Optimus catches it then flies up to meet Megatron. He lifts the Hammer and whacks Megatron into the ground. Optimus lands on the ground and charges, lifting his hammer above his head and hesitates.

"What are you waiting for, Autobot. Finish me." Megatron groans. He's taken far too much damage today.

Optimus charges his hammer, but hits to the left of Megatron's head.

"That would be the easy way out Megatron." He sets the hammer down with the mallet on the ground and reaches back for stasis cuffs. "You don't deserve it."

Behind him, Sari was sitting on Bumblebees shoulder, doing a headcount of the Humans and noticed several missing. Including Bee.

"Where did Bee go?" She whispered curiously.

Bumblebee looked at her. "Hm?"

"What's going on?" Elita pointed at the tower. They all looked and saw a Space bridge being activated then disappeared.. Then another appearing above them.

"Get back!" Jazz instructed the Humans, who rolled their eyes but complied.

The space bridge revealed Sara, hovering in mid air and holding a flailing Bee from behind.

Sari stood up in shock.

Sara stared back.

Bee waved Prime over to hold him (since Sara's grip was loosening in shock). Bee jumped to his open servo as Sara just hovered there.

Megatron is watching this whole thing, thoroughly confused...

And then he sees a surviving Lugnut Supreme making its' way to them. None of the others noticed so far. He stealthily backed away from Optimus Prime.

Sara started to glow again. Sari's reaction to it, brought it to Sara's attention who started power up again.

"What's happening!?" Blackarachnia stepped back.

Another bright light, but this time, in the form of several Space Bridges.

A few minutes later they were all gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger of DOOM! Mwa ha ha! (Sorry, couldn't resist...)
> 
> Anywho! The conversation snippets was because Sara was purposefully relaying certain bits of conversation to them to help motivate them or something. I'll let you interpret that.
> 
> Before I post the next chapter, what do you think Sara has planned for the 'Surviving' Supreme?
> 
> Also, I'm going to post a spin-off of this story. From the Human Bots and Cons point of view from the last four years, including that X-mas special I mentioned. Anyone got a silly situation to put them in? Ha!
> 
> Don't forget to review!


	20. Epilogue

 

**World: Cybertron**

**Location: Vector Sigma**

**Time: Shortly after Megatron's Defeat**

 

~/~

 

Inside the massive chamber containing the central core of Cybertron, stood Blurr. He stands, refueled and recharged. Patiently awaiting Sara's return. He's standing before the extending platform. The temporary fix starting to degrade and break from the strain.

 

Behind him, several Space Bridges activated. There were so many, he had the platform extend so he could get clear of the now crowded ledge.

 

Is that one of the Omega Sentinels...? Why are there 4?! Looking down at the group he sees: Autobots, Decepticons, Humans, Dinobots and Constructicons.

 

Blurr was too stunned and confused for words.

 

At the head of the crowd stood Sara herself. And the Human named Sari stood facing Sara.

 

As the two Femmes locked gazes, the group farther back were trying to figure out how and why they're on Cybertron.

 

"You were never my mom, were you." Sari whispered. Sara shook her head. "You're me."

 

Sara smiled.

 

"I see... then, among the many things I want to ask... why did you Bridge us to Cybertron?" Sari had many questions.

 

"First and foremost, see that thing behind me?" Pointing her thumb back over her shoulder towards her temporary replacement. Sari nodded. "That used to be me."

 

Sara then spent the next hour or so telling her story. What happened in her timeline, after Megatron's defeat, how she became Sara, everything. During this time, while answering all questions from everyone, she tore apart the surviving Supreme, including the other two she bridged here as well for the hell of it.

 

Using the same electromagnetism allowing her to 'fly' in here, she took apart the purple Supremes and used their parts to make a more permanent replacement for the Core.  Parts flying in every which direction and then reforming, reshaping and welding together. Cables and cords, tubes and other machines appeared and shot out from the caverns' walls to aid in Sara's Project.

 

Sari was completely mystified at her future self. Is she really that powerful? Well, she did say she had _two_ Allsparks in her now!!

 

It took a little over an hour (which flew by in what felt like minutes!!!!) Sara finally finished its construction.

 

Next was Power and Energon.

 

Sara 'flew' in front of them, almost eye level with Megatron.

 

The process that gave her a body was now being reversed: Her armor detached and separated from her body and turned grey before the pieces atomized and fused with the machine. Her eyes glowed white- much like that time she Upgraded herself, her hair thinned out and the red faded away and became weightless as it floated behind her due to the static charge.  The nanites mimicking her skin tone deactivated and she turned more crystalline, matching the Allspark itself.

 

"What's happening?!" Sari yelled in fear. Protests from the others soon followed. Sara turned her gaze to both Megatrons and Starscreams, who clearly remembered this.

 

She turned her gaze back to Sari and smiled.

 

"Don't worry, all I'm doing is jumpstarting it. It needs to power to start its fusion process to supply a planet-sized amount of Energon indefinitely. I intend to have it be as abundant here as water is on Earth."

 

Sara lifted her palm and her specs as Sara Sumdac appeared in front of Sari.

 

"What's this?" Sari asked walking closer to it.

 

"My body is essentially destroyed along with my armor. I created a spare protoform over there, designed specifically for my use." She gestured to a familiar Pod below her feet under heavy duty glass. "What these specs are for, is this. The process to make a successful Fusion will take at least 24 hours due to all the energy I've collected and all the skills I've gained here over the years. What I want you to do is redesign my body. My preference is to be around 25-30 years old. Everything else, I'll leave to you. And Bee."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I have my Key back?" He flinched.

 

"Uh, sorry!" He fumbled trying to get it out of his shirt. Sari and the others stared at him.

 

"Why do you have my Key?" Sari asked.

 

* * *

 " _I had a lot of good memories with this Key. Most of them with you." - As Sari spoke, she slowly, gently cradled her Key in her hand and stared at it with a strange look in her eyes._

* * *

 

 

Bee looked up. "I had it for a while."

 

* * *

 " _This Key… it's my most prized possession. Even if it lost its power… its still amazing to me. After all, if it weren't for this Key we wouldn't have shared all those good times we had. All those adventures, meeting new Bots…_ " 

* * *

 

"You gave it to me." Bee looked up to Sara with confidence. She smiled.

 

"That's right... I remember now. I guess after a few billion years, you tend to forget things after a while, huh?" She closed her eyes briefly.

 

* * *

   _"If it weren't for the Allspark, we never would have became friends."_

* * *

 

"Catch!" He grinned.

 

Posing as a pitcher in baseball before throwing high towards her. Mid throw, it gained its glow back. She caught it by its black strap and twirled it around her finger before grabbing the Key itself.

 

She then tapped it to her chest before it began to glow even brighter. Then even more screens appeared along both sides of Sari along the edge. Each had all the 'Humans' specs.

 

Sara threw the Key back to Bee.

 

"So you guys have a choice as well. Stay Human? Or back into bots? Or stay bots and have these forms as your Holo-forms."

 

"Holo-forms?" Sari asked.

 

"Normally, a holo-form is like a hologram. But with that Key, I put in new programming in case they chose the Holo-forms. Basically, it a whole lot of nannites projecting the image of them as Humans, keeping the sensations like heat, cold, touch, taste, etc. The rest of what they can do is explained to them on those screens. Basically very realistic holograms that are solid and 'squishy' like a regular Human.  Any and all options I can give them is displayed there. I'm letting you guys decide what you want for whatever it is you decide on. Once you decide, just put it in your chest just like how we did for our upgrade."

 

After a few more questions, they all went to their respective screens.

 

Sara then gracefully entered the device to start the Fusion Process.

 

Sari looked over at Bee, his hand is hovering over the screen like he's lost in thought, one hand grasping the Key like a lifeline. She looked back over to Bumblebee. He's just as overwhelmed as she is.

 

~/~

 

**Bee's Recorded memories.**

 

_"Sari!"_

 

_I ran to catch up with my longtime friend, gradually catching up as she practically ripped the door off its hinges to get to the roof. The light almost blinded me on the stairs. When I finally made it out the door, I saw her there still in her robot mode, Allspark crystals in hand. Why did she stop? She slowly removed her helmet and let her hair flow in the wind._

 

_I walked up behind her, desperate to change her mind. Sari slowly turned to look at me. I stepped closer, reaching for her._

 

_"Sari. PLEASE don't-!"_

 

_She yanks on my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss._

 

_My arms flailed from sudden loss of balance. My processor practically short-circuited as it finally registered that I'm not malfunctioning. She's really kissing me... It- it's nice._

 

_Slowly, gently, I wrap my arms around her. That's what you're supposed to do right? My eyes close and my cheeks feel wet. Is she crying? Why is she crying? I feel her wrap her arms around my neck as I lean in more for a better angle to kiss her better._

 

_I hear the sounds of her jetpack powering up and opens my eyes._

 

_She kissed me one last time before pulling away and smiles a small smile._

 

_"I love you Bee." She says in the most sincere tone I ever heard from her. I can feel my faceplates, er... cheeks', heat up._

 

_The space bridge activates and Sari leaps into the air towards it, and shooting an orb at the console just as she enters the glowing bridge and swallowing her whole. At the same time, the others rush through the door just in time to see her go and shoot the console._

 

_"SARI!" I scream._

 

_The resulting blast knocks us unconscious._

 

_The next thing I remember is that we all wake up on the roof while it's raining. The bridge is gone, like it was never even built..._

 

_As I lift myself off the ground, I see it, a foot away from me. Sari's Key... grey and lifeless..._

 

_I slowly grab it and cradle it close as my optics started to leak. No... cry. I'm crying drops of glowing blue Energon that the rain melts away with the rest of the rain water._

 

_I remember us trying to sneak our way through the Tower. We passed by the Professor, but there is no white streak in his hair. Why does that bother me? After Prowl hacked the computers I learn why. Sari doesn't exist here yet. We wound up 10 years in the past! At least a year before Sari showed up in the Professors lab._

 

~/~

**5 months later. Mid Summer.**

**Detroit**.

 

The Dinobots went back to being Dinobots, but had different coloring and given an intelligence boost so they can at least learn and think things through... Autobot Prowl visited often, eager to teach.

 

The Constructicons went for the Holo-form option. So they can build things easier and have a more productive social life with other construction workers, welders, etc.

 

The Decepticons went for the Holo form approach to stave off boredom while in Prison. It was fun freaking out the Organic-phobia Guards. They were give parole under guard, since being Humans was humiliating enough for them. But the regular Decepticons had no bail and several Life sentences under strict guard.

 

The Elite Guard decided against holo-forms (except for Jazz- he loved it!). They did ask for different coloring and slightly different builds to tell each other apart. Optimus reluctantly handed over the Magnus Hammer, to Ultra Magnus' amusement.

 

Autobot Jazz was incredibly curious and asked his counterpart a billion questions about what it was like living as an organic.

 

Team Prime all went for the Holo-form approach. but changed their vehicles. Captain Fanzone helped them decide and helped them get into the system legally instead of the hacked version. (For which they took all afternoon apologizing for so they won't get jail-time.)

 

It was discovered that Optimus had an actual job as a fireman, and so convinced the local department to scan one of their registered trucks and change the plates, etc. (The plate had an Autobot logo and Optimus' name on it.)

 

Elita had a job at the local rescue force due to her Academy training. Fanzone knew her for a year due to the Autobots arriving on Earth and never knew... Since she never had an earth form, she just scanned the small ivory car she already had.

 

Blackarachnia got rid of her organic half, but kept the spider Alt because she's used to it by now, and she really likes how purple looks on her. (If she kept her Spider alt because of her necklace, that's her own business.)

 

When Prowl went for the Holoform as well, (everyone was surprised on his decision because they bet on straight up Human) when asked, he said he didn't want his friends to out live him while still enjoying being Human, and agreed to help his counterpart with the Dinobots. (He enjoyed being human more than the others.) He changed his vehicle to another police bike Fanzone showed him to.

 

Bulkhead decided on it because of Sari and Bee. He enjoyed being human because it made him feel closer to Sari because she's organic. He considers her one of his closest friends outside his teammates. That one time Sara hugged him a few years ago, decided for him. She said he was like hugging a teddy bear.

 

Bee decided holoform because of the new body Sara now had. A real Cybertronian body like Elita and a head smaller than Bumblebee. He aged his holoform, taking full advantage of Sara's offer. She went for 25, he went for 26 (he was already older when they met, reversed with Sara as humans, but didn't want to make this new gap any bigger than it had to be slaggit!)

 

Bee's holoform, 26 years old. Like their Alts, he's a head taller, short curly hair, dark skin, and lean body with muscle but still semi-scrawny.  His clothes kept to the black, yellow and white theme, but more suited to his age.

 

~/~

 

But today, today.

 

Today, he and the others are at a familiar racetrack.

 

After news spread about Sara's return, as well as her connection to the Autobots, Sari, etc. Claire Bennet practically teleported to Sara's front door asking for an interview. She's still living at Sumdac Tower because the Professor wanted to catch up and the felling of "She's really back!" took a while to dissipate. She didn't want to leave his side either. She still considers him her dad after all.

 

Sari remembered Claire from the anniversary video and vouched for her, remembering all the praise she spoke of. Claire actually fainted in her office when she got the call to confirm the interview.

 

And now, the day of the race.

 

For the intro video, Claire had highlights of the last race playing on every commercial break from all the racers involved. There were places in the middle they let the regular Autobots watch from (Ratchet tag teamed with his counterpart in the emergency section just in case. If Powell decided to pull a fast one and have her take a different Ambulance, well,  it's hard to say no to towering Autobots armed to the teeth.

 

Optimus and Co volunteered to be her pit crew again for old times sake. Sari dug out her old video camera to record this like she did before.

 

Sari, with a far steadier hand than when she was little, focused the camera on a grinning Sara. She had cinnamon-like chocolate skin, fuller figure, red eyes with a dark red eye-shadow to make her eyes pop, red hair back into her in two ponytails, but going to her waist in length and in layers spiking outwards behind her. She's taller and with a few subtle changes to her slightly older body. She wore her old black and yellow racers uniform.

 

Sara spread her arms out gesturing to her crew.

 

"Sari, allow me to reintroduce you to my crew!"

 

They all were leaning against the car and Bee was sitting in the drivers seat oozing smug.

 

The car was back to being a part of Bee and was made legally able to be in this race so long as he doesn't transform into Bot mode or use any weapons. He kept a few things from the last time:

 

The yellow paint had this metallic shine to it and varied of shades between yellow and orange depending on the lighting. The black stripes had this custom spray painted pinstripe design on top. The design was thin lines of varying shades of blue with tiny, metallic painted Allspark crystals here and there ending with a stylized version of Sari's Key.

 

~/~

 

It was now night time, all the lights were off. The crowd was silent in anticipation. Little Sari was trying in vain to control her excitement beside her father and Fanzone's family. The Autobots stood (or kneeled in Optimus and Bulkhead's case) around the center platform.

 

Then, the lights in the center platforms all light up towards the stars. Then they faded to reveal the championship finalists from 5 years ago

 

 **1st**   **\- Blackarachnia**

 

 **2nd**   **\- Sara Sumdac**

 

 **3rd**   **\- Megatron**

(At Sara's dumbstruck look at the smirking warlord, he pointed to Jazz and Jet Twins waving Stasis Cuffs subtly if he tried anything. She didn't even want to know how he convinced the Elite Guard to let him race...)

 

 **4th**   **\- (Random Human)-**

(Sara learned earlier his name was George... something) He waved at her.

 

 **5th**   **\- Jazz**

(You KNOW the fans requested his return!)

 

 **6th**   **\- (Random Human)** -

(Sara didn't care for this guy since he tried flirting with her. Bee quickly set him straight out of Jealousy after.)

 

 **7th**   **\- Henry Masterson-**

(Disqualified because he's in Jail, along with Powell once Sara revealed to Fanzone what he did to her and Bee, and Bee revealed the death to his two former employees.)

 

 **8th, now 7th**   **\- (Random Human)-**

(Jane. Sara liked her, she had a wicked sense of humor.)

 

**8th- Constructicons**

(Given a second chance, once Cerebral Shells were modified for safety)

 

The ground lights faded, then aerial light flying in the sky lit up each and every one of them. On the platform, they all stood in a double ring, starting with the winner going clockwise. In the center showed their own little graphics on hover screens.

 

For Blackarachnia, in higher definition and smoother graphics showed a black screen with cool red and blue circuitry battling against each other then turning into tricked out cybernetic cobwebs on the floor. Multiple red eyes appeared and a spider lady eerily similar to her robot form fell from the sky gracefully, making waves of circuitry and webbing launch around her; She then stood up, twirled and blew a kiss.

 

(The men in the crowd went crazier than before XD)

 

BA winked and then one of the aerial lights lit up her car and she swaggered to it, starting it up. The crowd went wild as she revved her car.

 

Next was Sara.

 

It started with a sphere that looked like glowing water at first, then solidified but started to glow. It started to drip, but instead it looked like Allspark fragments. For every ripple on the floor, it rippled out blue circuitry. As the last 'drop' fell, it revealed a certain Key of hers.

 

She was by her car now, and as the 'Key' fell straight to the floor, she put her own key in the ignition.

 

"You ready?" She spoke as if to herself, a holoform flickered to life in the passenger seat.

 

"Slag yeah" He winked. "Let's do this!"

 

"Yeah! And this time..." Looking up to the stands seeing Sari, Professor and Fanzone. Sari was waving and cheering. "We're gonna win. She's been waiting long enough." He smiled and disappeared again as she revved her car. 

 

The more drivers got to their cars, the more the track itself lit up.

 

Prowl himself was seen at the Finish line. Sara smirked. Prowl put on his visor and revved his bike. He popped a wheelie and sped onwards. As he sped down the track, the lights and the track itself came  _alive_!

 

The Autobots in the center watched the track come to life on all sides around them. It's one thing to watch from a tape, but another to be in the center of it!

 

As if waiting for him, the track lit up as Prowl passed, the track shifted and whirred as the gears moved. The track lifted up with him. Soon, he smirked as a jump came up, he shifted his turbo and several other bikers leapt across the massive gap and he sped up the ramp and leapt high in the air above them all. And being a Cyber ninja, he used his agility and reflexes to pull off some INSANE airborne moves more crazy than last time before he touched down!

 

~/~

 

Finally nearing the end of the race, starting the last lap, Sara grew anxious. Deja vu hitting her full force.

 

Bee picked up on it and tried to cheer her up.

 

"Don't forget, we're all here with you. Nothing is going to happen this time." Bee tried to soothe her.

 

"I-I know. It's just... I don't want to break her if something DID happen."

 

"It won't see? No Masterson, no Powell being creepy in the stands, Megatron is tied up with that jerk from earlier in the back. Jane is right behind us and Blackarachnia is once again trying to go for first. Are you going to let that happen?" He challenged.

 

Said Spider Lady was inching farther ahead on her side. She blew a kiss and gained ground with her nitro.

 

"Oh _HELL_ no!" Sara glared.

 

"Then what are you going to do about it?!"

 

"This!" She activated his rocket boosters in the final stretch.

 

* * *

  _Lil' Sari was practically flattened against the drivers seat as Bumblebee chased after Nanosec._

* * *

 

Sara was practically flattened against the drivers seat as they caught up to Blackarachnia.

 

The flag was raised.

 

Everything seemed to slow for her as that flag went higher and the checkered finish line lit up in welcome.

 

The flag dropped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~
> 
> Who won?


End file.
